<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>breathing out by spacebeyonce</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23618965">breathing out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacebeyonce/pseuds/spacebeyonce'>spacebeyonce</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>hyrule world tour [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(I mean 100 years is a long time), :), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Getting to Know Each Other, POV Alternating, Post-Calamity Ganon, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovery, Road Trips, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:09:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>60,199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23618965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacebeyonce/pseuds/spacebeyonce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>calming the goddess within the girl</p><p>zelda, link, and making peace after calamity</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Impa &amp; Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Link &amp; Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>hyrule world tour [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>639</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. kakariko</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello, happy easter, and I'm here to put my foot in a new fandom.</p><p>I did promise Jenseits_der_Sterne that this was gonna be happening. and here it is! this is gonna be my breather. the thing I go to work on when I need a break from writing kingdom hearts - which I write quite a lot of, haha. I dunno how long it's gonna be, but I have a good idea of what I want to do with this!</p><p>it's just gonna be a gentle post-calamity recovery thing, and I know there's already a lot of them. but, ha, what's one more. figured we'd all need a little something in these times.</p><p>anyway, onward! the title is from the last song in keaton henson's album six lethargies, which was what I mainly listened to when I started writing this. hope someone out here enjoys!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She doesn’t know when she started dreaming, but when she does, it’s of roiling thunder.</p><p>Of clouds dark as blood, spreading their shadows as far as the eye could see.</p><p>Of lightning, forks of red and purple, streaking, blinding her.</p><p>When she dreams, she dreams of Calamity.</p><p> </p><p>Malice rained around her like ash, burning whatever skin it touched, but she cast it away before it could cling, before it could fester. The darkness pressed in on her from all sides, suffocating, and laughter rumbled in her ear. Her aching fingers tightened around her sword.</p><p>He would try and smother her in this unending dark, but no darkness would prosper in her presence. Her light would cast out all the shadows.</p><p>She spread her wings, and light cut through the storm, reaching even the murkiest of corners, and the Calamity screamed.</p><p>It screamed, and she fought.</p><p>She felt like she’d been fighting for days. Weeks. Months. Years. How long has it been? How long has it been? Eons, surely. But still she fought. Endlessly, clashing over and over with sword and bow and sometimes even her own hands, clawing in deep and tearing the Malice away.</p><p>It howled, and she screamed back, her anger righteous and endless, and she fought.</p><p>She had to hold on. Had to protect them.</p><p>Protect who?</p><p>(<em>Protect her land, protect her people, protect -</em>)</p><p> </p><p>She couldn’t remember. But she knew – and so she fought.</p><p> </p><p><em>How long has it been</em>? She thought as the Calamity dragged her down, down, down, and she tore at it, hands bright with holy fires. <em>How long</em>? <em>How long how long how long how</em></p><p>The Calamity’s eyes burned down upon her, and it screamed, Malice dripping onto her skin and burning like acid, as it raised a claw and –</p><p> </p><p>-o-</p><p> </p><p>“Zelda.”</p><p> Her eyes snapped open, staring into calm blue in a room gold with dawn.</p><p>Link.</p><p>Her nails dug into the hand that was cradling her cheek (when did she grab his hand?) and she spoke, disoriented. “<strong><em>Where</em> –</strong>”</p><p> </p><p>Her voice was a whisper of multitudes – from her mother, and <em>her</em> mother, on and on, overlapping. Thousands of mothers. Hundreds of Zeldas. Blending together into one.</p><p>Hylia.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t flinch, didn’t blink, and only stared at her, thoughtful, the gold light of dawn reflecting in his eyes. He flipped the hand that was on her cheek, grabbing her hand, and pulled it to him, resting her fingers against his neck. His pulse was calm beneath her fingers, making her aware of her racing heart, and his voice was a low rumble.</p><p>“Listen. What do you hear? Tell me where we are.”</p><p>Breathing shakily through her nose (why was she breathing so hard?), she closed her eyes, focused in on what she could hear.</p><p>(She could hear everything, because she was <em>in</em> everything – in the wind, the trees, the grass, the water, the blood rushing through his veins, she could hear every shift and groan of the earth beneath them -)</p><p>She focused.</p><p>The wind reached her ears, first – then, the quiet burbling of water. The soft, hollow tinkling of wood charms, coming together.</p><p>“Kakariko,” Zelda whispered, and this time, her voice was her own. She listened more, noticed that she could only hear the wind, and the water, and the chimes rustling together – no sounds of movement, of activity. No voices. No people.</p><p>Her question must have been showing on her face. “It’s late. Well into the evening.”</p><p>But –</p><p> </p><p>She was about to protest, to ask then, why it was so bright, when she realized. Realized when she saw her hand on his neck, glowing, golden. Realized she was the reason for the dawn.</p><p>Link let go of her hand, still resting limply against his neck, feeling his pulse, and placed a hand on her arm. “It’s okay, Zelda.” He said, calm, “it was just a dream. It’s not real anymore.”</p><p><em>He called me Zelda</em>, she wondered absently, <em>he rarely used to do that, before. </em>Slowly, bit by bit, the light receded, until it was just Zelda, lying in the dark. Eventually, her heart calmed until it was almost in time with his, her chest rising and falling in time with his breathing.</p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>He didn’t repeat himself and say that it was alright, but she knew, and slowly, she began to focus in on her surroundings. Noticed that her muscles ached, like she’d been moving for hours, and when she rolled her shoulders, she felt normal-girl skin stretch and bend in response, no wings to be found. She noticed she was in a soft bed, in an unknown room, in an unknown house, and that Link was lying next to her, resting on top of the blankets.</p><p>He must have seen the question on her face, because he said, “we’re at Impa’s. Paya is letting us use her room.” He looked at his hands, now resting in the space between them, “she, uh…helped you wash up. Changed your clothes, and everything.”</p><p>Zelda said nothing, still sinking in the realization that she was in <em>Impa’s</em> home. That her old friend was so close. Just mere feet away.</p><p>“How did we get here?” She asked slowly, “the last thing I remember was –”</p><p>Was –</p><p>What was it?</p><p> </p><p>She wracked her brain, sluggish – still so tired. Remembered the castle, gutted but free of Malice, the pillars surrounding them finally shining a calm blue. Remembers looking up at the broken spires, a feeling akin to a goodbye washing over her. And then – nothing.</p><p>Link filled in the blanks for her, “we stopped for the night, after we left the castle. But the next day –”</p><p>His brow wrinkled with concern as he remembered, “the next day, you didn’t wake up. You just wouldn’t wake. So I brought you to Kakariko as fast as I could. You – you’ve been sleeping for several days.”</p><p>How, she wondered blearily, could she have slept for so long, and yet she was still so <em>tired</em>? Her limbs felt like they were weighed down with stones, and she had to work to pry her eyes open, to stay awake and hear what Link had to say.</p><p>He must have noticed she was beginning to tire again, now that she had calmed from her dream. “Are you awake enough to try and have some food? Or some water?”</p><p>“I –” Zelda’s eyes closed no matter how hard she tried to keep them open, her voice slurring from her overwhelming exhaustion, “I want –”</p><p>She didn’t get to finish her sentence, her limp hand sliding from Link’s neck and landing between them, fingers curling against the cool sheets.</p><p>Quickly, immediately, Zelda slept.</p><p>This time she did not dream.</p><p> </p><p>-o-</p><p> </p><p>Zelda doesn’t know how many days it’s been, when she awoke, but she woke to the sun streaming into the room, the faint noise of voices and movement from the outside reaching her. She shifted beneath the blankets, and the smell of lavender wafted up from her hair, making her still.</p><p>She had forgotten how nice lavender smelled.</p><p>Zelda looked around, and saw that she was alone in the room, this time. Decided, after a moment of stretching, rolling her ankles, to test her limbs. She felt better when she awoke, this time – less weighed down; slipping out of bed was easy. Standing easier still.</p><p>Her dirtied prayer gown was gone, replaced with soft Sheikah attire, and her hair was washed clean, free of dirt and blood and Malice and braided neatly down her back.</p><p>She remembered Link telling her that someone named Paya helped her change, washed her hair. Zelda wondered who Paya was. Wondered where Link went.</p><p>Wondered if she would get to see Impa.</p><p>There was only one way to find out.</p><p> </p><p>Steeling herself, Zelda crept out of the room and slowly made her way down the stairs. The wood of the steps creaked just the way Zelda remembered, and the large sitting room was practically the same. The woman sitting on the stack of pillows, though – she was different.</p><p>But she was Impa. She had to be.</p><p>Her head was down, occupied with the scroll she was reading in her lap, and the ornaments on her large hat jingled with every slight movement. Zelda knew she had been heard, though – there was no getting past those sharp Sheikah ears.</p><p>“So,” the woman said, turning her head to look at her – and though her face was lined with wrinkles, those sharp brown eyes were the same, “you’re finally awake.”</p><p>Zelda’s eyes burned with tears at the proof in front of her – proof that time really had gone by without her. That the world had left her behind.</p><p>But she lived. And Impa still lived, and <em>Hyrule</em> still lived – she was just grateful that there was still a world to be able to catch up to.</p><p> </p><p>“Impa,” she croaked, stumbling forward until she was kneeling in front of that stack of pillows, taking Impa’s hand between hers – and she was shaken at how wrinkled the skin was, how she could see the knobs of her knuckles and track the blue lines of her veins. Her grip was the same, though, and as strong as ever, and her eyes shined as she squeezed Zelda’s hand.</p><p>“Impa, I –” a thousand things she wanted to say sprang to mind and clogged her throat, the words sticking behind her teeth. She wanted to thank her – thank her for still being alive, for helping Link when he awoke and showing him the way, for helping them to be able to be rid of the Calamity. She wanted to say she was sorry, <em>so</em> sorry. She wanted –</p><p>But Impa ran a gentle thumb across her knuckles and wiped her mind clean with a handful of words: “thank you, Princess.”</p><p>“But I –” she started, protesting, but a simple shake of Impa’s head made her fall silent.</p><p>“Because of what you gave, I live.” She said simply, “I have children and grandchildren, and I lived to see them grow. I have seen Hyrule recover and survive – because of you. And now you are here, alive – and haven’t aged a day!” Impa cackled, squeezing her hand, and Zelda couldn’t help but give her a watery smile.</p><p><em>I had to,</em> Zelda wanted to say, <em>I had to do it – so many died because of me</em>.</p><p> </p><p>But that wouldn’t do – to do that would take heavy blame that rightfully belongs on the Calamity’s shoulders. All the destruction – the weight of those lives – that fault was the Calamity’s to carry. She knew that. <em>She knew.</em></p><p>And yet.</p><p>So Zelda said nothing. And Impa must have known anyway, how she felt – but she said nothing, didn’t call her out on it, and just gave her hand another squeeze. “Do you want tea? Or food? My Paya is out at the moment, but I can still get around well enough to make tea.”</p><p>“Paya?”</p><p>“Ah, yes – you haven’t met her, yet. Paya, my granddaughter.”</p><p>“Oh!” <em>Granddaughter</em>, Zelda mouthed to herself, awed. Impa had a granddaughter. Goddess above. And then Zelda’s mind registered her question, “ah – no, I – I’m not really hungry, or anything. You don’t have to.”</p><p>Impa looked over her with a shrewd eye, and Zelda truly felt like a child under that sharp gaze. “Zelda,” Impa finally said, slowly, “you have been asleep for days. Surely you want something to eat?”</p><p>Zelda opened her mouth to deny it – but paused. How could she try and explain it? The feeling that she just wasn’t completely settled in her skin – that she felt too big for her body, still, packed tight back into her normal-girl skin, and nothing quite felt right. That she could hardly remember hunger, or thirst, and if she <em>did</em> want those things she certainly couldn’t tell.</p><p>Instead, Zelda said, “I can try some tea.”</p><p> </p><p>And she helped Impa to her feet, and made tea, and soon they were back in the sitting room, the scent of warm safflina wafting up to her. “I am really happy,” she finally said to her steeping tea, “to see you again.”</p><p>“And I am glad to see you.”</p><p>“Do you know,” she asked after another moment of silence, “where Link is? I haven’t seen him since –”</p><p>“Ah, last I saw, your Hero was off running errands around the town. I believe I was told he went off to do some cooking with Koko.”</p><p>“Oh.” She took a slow sip of her tea, warmth and honey coating her tongue. She savored it, reveling in the sweetness. She had forgotten it, how it tasted. Again, she spoke, “could you…tell me about Kakariko? Of how it’s been, since I –”</p><p>Her words failed her, here; she didn’t want to say she had just ‘gone away’, like it was a long trip, and it didn’t feel right to say ‘captivity’, because that didn’t sit well with her, either. But Impa knew, anyway, and began to tell her what had become of Kakariko, past the Age of Burning Fields and beyond. Not once did Impa try to ask about her future plans for Hyrule, and not once did Zelda try to bring it up. Impa only talked of Kakariko’s endurance throughout the century, and Zelda listened. Zelda listened until her tea was gone, and she began to tire again, nodding off every second or so and suddenly jerking awake.</p><p>After Zelda started to list to the side again, Impa laughed and made her wake, shooing her away. “You’re dead on your feet, girl – go, and rest. Apparently almost two weeks of sleep wasn’t enough. You sleep more than I do, and I’m old!”</p><p>“I don’t know why I’m so tired,” Zelda complained, pushing herself to her feet, “I was fine when I – when I left the castle, I don’t –”</p><p>“Holding back an ancient evil for a century is tiring – it has all started to catch up to you, I think. Now go. Sleep. We have plenty of time to catch up, now.”</p><p>Reluctantly, she slipped back upstairs to her borrowed room, but she did not sleep. She wanted to, but part of her dug her heels in – she had already missed so much. Instead, before Zelda laid down, she opened up the window, and listened to the sounds going on outside. Relished in the warm summer breeze brushing against her arms.</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t sleep, not fully, but she did doze, drifting in and out to the sounds of laughter and wind chimes. Drifted until she went from listening to the wind to <em>being</em> the wind, brushing against the wood chimes and making them dance. Until she was in the grass, and the water, and the bright sun beaming down on Kakariko village.</p><p>“Mister Link?”</p><p>“Yes, Koko.”</p><p>Zelda came back to herself at the voices that floated up to the open window, getting closer by the second.</p><p>“What happened to that lady you brought with you?”</p><p>“Ah...” They were a little closer to the house, now, Link’s voice a little clearer, “well…I know you and your sister like to run up to the shrine, sometimes…do you remember the cloud that was around the castle?”</p><p>“Yes! Granny Impa said it was a <em>monster</em>.”</p><p>“Well, yes, it was. The lady I brought with me has been fighting that monster all this time and keeping it in the castle so it wouldn’t get to anyone. So when I went to help her, she was really tired, after.”</p><p>“<em>Wow</em>,” that little voice said, awed, “that’s so <em>brave</em>. I hope the lady’s doing okay. Mister Link, do you think she was scared?”</p><p>Zelda woke up a little more, at that, opening her eyes to stare at the beams of sunlight streaming into the room, dust motes dancing in the light. <em>I was</em>, she wanted to tell that little girl, <em>I was very scared.</em></p><p> </p><p>But she did it anyway – she <em>had</em> to. She wouldn’t let the Calamity completely decimate her home. Not when she was able to stop it.</p><p>And so she made her way to the castle, after making sure the Master Sword was safe in the Lost Woods. She dealt with as many Guardians as she could, cleansing them of their Malice with a wave of her hand.</p><p>As she stepped through the demolished castle gates, through the flame and smoke of what used to be Castle Town, her legs shook the entire way. Tear tracks streaked through the dirt and blood and soot that stained her face. But Zelda would not stop.</p><p>She raised a hand and called the Calamity to her, her powers a siren song, and thought of all the destruction she passed. Of all the burnt husks of what used to be her people. Of her Champions, her friends, struck down and taken away. Trapped.</p><p>Of her Hero, slowly being put back together, piece by piece.</p><p>She knew what she had to do, and she was scared – who wouldn’t be? But there was anger in her, too.</p><p>And as the Calamity rose above her, she would not flinch as it dived down, roaring, stretching its smoking, gaping maw.</p><p>The Calamity swallowed her down.</p><p> </p><p>And then the Goddess swept her up.</p><p> </p><p>“…I think she was scared,” Zelda heard Link finally say, “but being scared doesn’t have to stop you from doing something.”</p><p>She didn’t hear Link’s goodbyes to little Koko, but she heard his low voice as he entered Impa’s home, the wood creaking when he eventually made his way upstairs. She rolled away from the window in time to see his eyes widen a little in surprise when he entered Paya’s room and saw that she was awake.</p><p>“Impa told me you went back to sleep,” he said, closing the door behind him and moving across the room, sitting next to her on the bed.</p><p>“I am tired,” she admitted, “but – I just don’t want to miss anything else. I already feel like I’ve gotten too much sleep.”</p><p>His expression softened a little, and Link toed off his boots before swinging his legs up onto the bed. “Well,” he said, grabbing the Sheikah Slate from where it was hooked onto his belt, “since you’re up, I can give you this.”</p><p>His fingers flew across the screen, and Zelda slowly sat up with wide eyes when blue streams of light began to coalesce in his hand, becoming a round something, wrapped with Korok leaves.</p><p>“<em>When</em> on earth did the slate start to do <em>that</em>?” She asked, outraged. “When I had it, it only took pictures!!”</p><p>Link shrugged, somewhat preoccupied with slowly unwrapping the leaves from his small parcel. “I can’t say; it was doing that when I woke up. It can do plenty more than that, now - it’s been very useful.” He stopped unwrapping for a moment, frozen in thought, “I can’t remember how much I have in here,” he mused. “I’ll have to go through it, later. But anyway –”</p><p>He pulled away the last of the Korok leaves, and the smell of baked apple and goat butter reached Zelda’s nose.</p><p> </p><p>“Koko made this for you,” he explained, holding up the hot buttered apple, “she made soup, too, but we can probably try that later. Do you think you can eat?”</p><p>It smelled <em>wonderful</em>, but Zelda’s stomach felt nothing in response. She frowned, considering it, “I…I’ll try,” she finally said. “I don’t think I can eat all of it, myself. Can we – can we share?”</p><p>“…Yeah,” Link finally said. “Yeah, we can share.”</p><p>He scooted a little closer to her, and Zelda leaned in a little and watched as he took out a small knife and cut the apple into pieces, melted butter running and collecting in the dips of the leaves. It looked <em>so</em> delicious, and yet – she felt nothing. But she must be hungry; it has literally been an age, since she last ate.</p><p><em>And Koko must have worked very hard</em>, she thought to herself, still considering the apple, <em>it’d be rude not to try.</em></p><p>She knew Link was watching her, as she picked up an apple slice and brought it to her mouth, teeth sinking into the soft baked flesh. Warmth and sweetness spread across her tongue, the soft tang of the butter sweeping in at the end, and before Zelda knew it, her piece of apple had vanished, and she was licking the remaining traces of butter off her fingers.</p><p>Link wasn’t <em>smiling</em>, per say, but there was <em>certainly</em> amusement crinkling the corners of his eyes, and Zelda scowled at him, face warming under the scrutiny. “I’m <em>not</em> hungry,” she emphasized, reaching for another slice of apple, “I can’t remember how it feels. It just – it tastes good.”</p><p> </p><p><em>Anything</em> would taste good after having nothing but Malice coat her teeth for a century. After screaming in the face of hatred for so long her throat was torn ragged, the taste of her own blood thick on her tongue as she spat it into the Calamity’s eye.</p><p>She wouldn’t say that, though. Instead, she shoved the apple slice into her mouth and reached for another.</p><p> </p><p>Link was faster than she expected, and the apple slice she had picked up was plucked from her hands. “If you eat too fast, you’ll throw up,” Link said, taking a bite of the apple he stole from her, “trust me – I had to learn the hard way.”</p><p>“Of course you would, you and your ridiculous appetite,” Zelda mumbled around her mouthful of apple, and Link huffed in response but said nothing else, popping the remainder of the apple slice into his mouth.</p><p>They finished off the apple in relatively peaceful silence, and even though it settled oddly in her stomach, Zelda licked the remaining traces of butter off her lips and felt –</p><p>Not <em>satisfied</em>, really, but…good enough.</p><p>She didn’t know when she started listing to the side, dozing off from the warmth in the air and the meager amount of food in her belly, but Zelda awoke slightly when she slumped onto Link’s shoulder and felt him stiffen slightly in response.</p><p>Her memories after leaving the castle were dimmed by exhaustion – but she could remember before. <em>Vividly</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Remembered watching the red sky vanish in the blink of an eye, the air finally cleared of Malice and sweeter than ever. Remembered scrounging up her courage and turning around, pressing her clasped hands against her racing heart and asking, hesitant: <em>may I ask…do you really remember me?</em></p><p>Remembered the stiff silence that followed.</p><p>She knew that she didn’t really get her answer, on whether he remembered her or not from before. Things between them haven’t been <em>awkward</em>, she thinks – but what does she know? She’s been unconscious for most of the time they’ve been reunited. But this, now, has been fine – easy, almost.</p><p>But she still didn’t get an answer – not really. Or maybe the silence was his answer…she didn’t know. She wanted to know. <em>Does</em> he remember her? Is he staying near her because he <em>wants</em> to, or because of a deeply ingrained sense of duty towards his Princess?</p><p>Is she even a Princess anymore, after this?</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t know. And she was too tired to try and figure it out.</p><p>“Sorry,” she mumbled, nonsensical, “it’s – it’s fine. You know? What I asked, before. If you don’t remember, it’s fine. I’m just – I’m glad you’re still here. That’s enough.”</p><p><em>Maybe later, the soup?</em> Zelda wanted to say, remembering the soup that Koko worked so hard to make, but she wasn’t able to get the words out before she finally gave in to the pull of sleep.</p><p> </p><p>-o-</p><p> </p><p>A few days later, the Princess goes missing.</p><p> </p><p>Link knows this because he starts the day, almost four days after Zelda fell into another deep sleep, to see the people of Kakariko in a panic. It was a hot, muggy day, thick and humid, and it was raining, the sky blanketed by heavy, dark clouds and thick sheets falling from the sky, and yet people still scrambled around regardless. He could hear Impa from the top of the steps of her home, barking orders and sending her Sheikah to find wherever Zelda ran off.</p><p>For a moment, Link allowed himself to worry; could someone have snuck into Kakariko and taken Zelda away? Could it have been the Yiga?</p><p>He considered that possibility for a second before casting it aside; the Yiga were crafty, but they certainly weren’t stupid enough to pull a risky move to spirit away the Princess. Not under <em>his</em> watch.</p><p>So, yes – after that, Link resolutely ignored that notion, continuing to watch as the Sheikah ran across the village, calling the Princess’ name. After a moment of this, he pulled up the hood of his cloak to futilely try and block out some of the pouring rain and made his way through the village, figuring he could try and do some searching of his own.</p><p> </p><p>From what he could remember, he used to be <em>very</em> good at finding sneaky, runaway Princesses.</p><p> </p><p>So he poked around in the stores, ruling out by the time he reached the clothing store that she would be in any of them, quickly checking through the inn to see if she could’ve gone there. He was walking near the hill that leads to the shrine, soaked through at this point and wondering if she could have possibly left the village in her current state, when he saw it.</p><p>It was small, so easy to miss with how heavily it had been raining – a small, bright globule of golden light, drifting through the air.</p><p><em>How did she even get up there without being seen?</em> Link asked himself, mildly exasperated as he slipped and skid his way up the hill. The blue lights of the shrine were blinding against the dark backdrop of clouds and rain; in the distance, thunder rumbled, and Link could see Hyrule Castle, an empty skeleton shadowed by the downpour.</p><p>It's nearly been a month, but he still needs to check – has to remind himself that the castle contains nothing but stone and broken glass, free of malice once and for all.</p><p>He hoped.</p><p> </p><p>Another glob of light drifted past his ear, warm as sunlight and reminding him his purpose for being out here in the first place. Pushing back his hood, because he was past saving from getting soaked at this point, he pushed on.</p><p>He saw the outer layer of her borrowed Sheikah robe first, draped over one of the colorful displays around Cotera’s fountain.</p><p>There were more fragments of light, behind the fountain, drifting to and fro in the air like fireflies before vanishing into nothing, and Link followed them, knowing where they’d lead him</p><p>He found her hidden, curled up in the tall grasses and fast asleep.</p><p>Her back was to him, and with the outer robe gone, Link could see the stretch of her skin as she adjusted in her sleep, the rise and fall of her shoulder blades as she breathed. She was soaked through from the rain and glowing – only a little this time, the wisps of light breaking off her skin and floating off somewhere.</p><p>Now that the missing Princess had been found, Link was content to crouch down and sit back on his heels for the moment, watching her.</p><p>
  <em>It’s fine. You know? What I asked, before. If you don’t remember, it’s fine.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He reached up to fiddle with his earring, chilled from the rain. A nervous habit he just couldn’t shake. In front of him, the Princess sighed in her sleep.</p><p> </p><p>Link thought back on that day – the day the Calamity was banished, the day the malice cleared, and the Princess descended from the sky like a star falling to earth. Thought back on her bright eyes and her nervous question – <em>do you really remember me?</em> – and how the answer got stuck somewhere in his chest, held back long enough for the silence to become awkward. Somber.</p><p>Now he didn’t know how to tell her at all.</p><p>Link prodded at that uncertainty in his chest, trying to figure it out; even though he’d been working for months to get to this moment, he wasn’t entirely sure what to do now that it was here. How to cross that gap and reach out to her, after trying so hard just to get the chance to see her again.</p><p>Her shoulders rose, fell, and Link curled his gloved hand into a fist. He wanted to reach out and touch her – felt like he shouldn’t. Couldn’t.</p><p>But hasn’t stopped him before.</p><p>He had to be sure – for days, now, he’s given into the impulse to check, to place a hand against her cheek, or her neck. The first days after they left the castle, and she wouldn’t wake, Link dreaded the day he’d wake up and see her pale and ghostly and cold, green with spirit fires.</p><p>But that day never came. Instead, she glowed, bright as sunlight and just as warm. Instead, she woke up, talked with him, shared an apple with him.</p><p><em>I’m glad you’re still here. That’s enough</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Link finally gave in to the urge, reached out to press a hand against the exposed skin of her back, and warm, wet skin greeted him, the steady thud of a heartbeat against his palm. It reassures him, and Link feels the tension gathered in his shoulders unwind, letting out a slow breath.</p><p>Another rumble of thunder rolled over them – closer, now – and Link slid his hand up to cover her shoulder, giving her a gentle shake. “Zelda,” he said softly, a little louder than the rain that poured over them, “Zelda, you have to wake up.”</p><p>Her name sounded odd, in his mouth – like he didn’t get to say it, often. He probably didn’t, before. The thought quickly slipped away as she slowly rolled over to face him, her eyes drifting open. There were hints of gold in her irises.</p><p>“Link,” she murmured, and though it wasn’t as strong as last time, Link still felt his hair stand on end at the undercurrent of Hylia in her voice, the multitudes of voices wrapped together.</p><p>“It’s me,” he confirmed quietly, “you caused quite a stir in the village, you know – everyone’s been looking for you.”</p><p><em>That</em> caused her to really wake up, the light under her skin abruptly vanishing as she shoved herself up onto her elbows, eyes wide.</p><p>“They’re <em>what?</em>” she gasped, horrified. “Oh, no, I didn’t mean – oh, Goddess, I feel <em>awful</em>, I –”</p><p> </p><p>Huffing, she tried to stand up, but her legs wobbled as she rose to her feet, and Link was quick enough to stand and brace her so she wouldn’t fall. She was soaking wet – hair plastered to her skull, her braid a wet rope down her back, and Link had the oddest urge to laugh at the absurdity of it all.</p><p>“Here.” Grabbing her arms, he placed her hands on his shoulders, slowly turning around so he could crouch slightly and offer his back, “get on.”</p><p>Behind him, the Princess sputtered, “I – I don’t need you to –”</p><p>“It’s fine. You’re dead on your feet, I can tell. Just – come on. So we can go dry off.”</p><p>A beat of hesitance, and finally, “…alright.”</p><p>Once she was settled on his back, Link scooped up her discarded outer jacket and they were off, slowly making their way out of the forest to head down the hill and call off the frantic search party down below.</p><p>“How did you even get over here without no one noticing you?” Link asked as he walked, and he felt her curl her fingers into his soaked cloak.</p><p>“I didn’t do it on <em>purpose</em>,” she said, embarrassed at all the fuss that was occurring, “I – it was early morning, and I just – I wanted –”</p><p>He didn’t have to see her face to know she was biting her lip, “I just wanted to – be outside, for a moment. I haven’t – I wanted to feel the sun, you know. The grass. It’s been a long time. I don’t know when, but I guess I fell asleep. Still tired and all that, I suppose.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a longing in her voice, soft and aching, and Link felt his chest twist; he remembered the first few days he woke up, and how everything felt so…<em>new</em>. The sun on his face, the grass under his feet, the wind brushing against his skin – it was exhilarating, feeling it all again. In a way, he understood her longing.</p><p>“…I get it,” he finally said. “Next time, if you do decide to sneak off again, just let me know, alright? That way we can avoid another panic over you possibly getting kidnapped.”</p><p>The Princess laughed quietly, and Link felt the soft weight of her pressing her forehead into his shoulder. “I can agree to those terms.”</p><p>They passed the brightly lit shrine, and Link made sure their backs were firmly turned towards the castle as they traversed down the hill, moving slowly to make sure they didn’t slip. Halfway down, he could hear the relieved calls of the Sheikah, declaring the Princess found.</p><p>“Link,” she called over the rain, her voice tired, and he hummed to let her know he was listening, “do you…still have that soup? I’d like to try it, if you do.”</p><p>He felt his lips twitch in amusement and was glad that the Princess couldn’t see his face, “that was days ago, you know – that soup is long gone by now.”</p><p>She sat up straighter at that, and her gasp was so affronted that Link couldn’t hold back his laughter anymore, tiny huffs of amusement slipping past his lips. “<em>Koko</em> wanted me to <em>try</em> it! And you just <em>ate</em> it, oh, you glutton, I cannot <em>believe</em> –”</p><p>“If I just held onto it until you woke up, it would’ve gone bad!” He protested, and she lightly slapped his shoulder. “Look – I’ll make it up to you.”</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>“I can just <em>cook</em> you some soup,” he offered, “it won’t be as good as Koko’s, but it’s the recipe she gave me so it’s close enough.”</p><p>“Hmph,” she sniffed, and Link could picture the smile she was trying to stifle. “Very well, then. That’s acceptable.”</p><p> </p><p>He brought the Princess up the stairs to Impa’s home with little fuss, to where Impa was still standing, waiting for them. Paya was standing next to her, letting her lean on her arm, and Link gave her a smile in greeting that she returned shyly.</p><p>Impa was staring the Princess down, who at least had the grace to shrink back a little, hiding her shamed face in Link’s shoulder. He didn’t have to look back to know there was a guilty expression on her face.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” she whispered into the soaked fabric of his cloak, “I just went for a walk and I – I fell asleep. I didn’t mean to worry anyone – I was going to come back, but I got tired.”</p><p>Slowly, the stiff set of Impa’s shoulders softened, and she sighed, loud and exasperated. “You’re the same as ever – sneaking off like you always do.”</p><p>She turned to her granddaughter, “let’s let them in, before they catch their death. Paya, dear heart, can you -?”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it, Impa.” Link stepped over the threshold, jostling the Princess in his arms lightly, “I’ve got plenty of stuff – I can let her borrow something until her clothes dry.”</p><p>Behind him, the Princess sputtered, “I – I don’t – really, I don’t need to impose, I –”</p><p>“It’s fine,” he said lightly, setting the Princess back on her feet, keeping a hand on her arm to make sure she stayed upright. “I’ve got a lot of clothes.”</p><p> </p><p>With his free hand, he pulled the Sheikah Slate from his belt, holding it out to the Princess in a silent request to hold it. Slowly, she grasped it with one hand, and Link quickly selected a spare pair of trousers and his Champion’s Tunic, the clothing appearing in streaks of light. As he selected clothing for himself, he spoke, “Paya, can you take her with you and help her change?”</p><p>“Y-yes, of course!”</p><p>After placing Impa on her mountain of pillows, Paya gently took the Princess by the hand and began to lead her towards the stairs, but she was looking between him and the tunic that rested in her hands, lost.</p><p>“I –” she began, her voice faint, but Link shook his head, and she fell silent.</p><p>“You can wear it. It’s fine.” And then he gave her the smallest of smiles, “you’re a Champion too, don’t you know?”</p><p>A sheen of tears filmed her eyes, making them glassier than ever, and the Princess blinked rapidly, giving him a short nod. She’d started to hold the clothing close, pressing it to her chest, but remembered she was soaking wet and kept the cloth at a distance. Squeezing Paya’s hand, she finally followed her up the stairs, and Link watched after her until she vanished from his sight.</p><p>Once she was gone, he sighed, and scooped up his own clothes to change, “Impa, once I’ve gotten dry, can I borrow your cookpot?”</p><p> </p><p>-o-</p><p> </p><p>Zelda knew she was dreaming, because she was running for her life.</p><p> </p><p>The rain had continued throughout the rest of the day, and when Zelda finally gave in and retired to bed, warm and full of the soup Link made for her, the rain had evolved into a thunderstorm, the crack and boom of lightning and thunder following her into her dreams, horribly familiar.</p><p>And soon, she was running, the weight of the rain pushing her down into the earth.</p><p>She was blinded by the water pouring into her eyes, the icy sheets of rain stinging her skin as she stumbled and tried to keep up with Link. Thunder cracked overhead, and the deep rumble of it shook her bones, made her feel like the earth beneath their feet would crumble any minute.</p><p>Her lungs burned, and she wanted to stop for a moment – just for a moment – but they couldn’t stop. They had to run.</p><p>Link’s grip tightened on her wrist, to the point of pain, and she tried to blink the rain out of her eyes to see him, but she couldn’t. The trees arced over them, the branches long, grasping shadows, and they had to keep running, they had to, because everyone –</p><p>Everyone was -</p><p>Lightning flashed, blinding, and Zelda gasped as her hand slipped out of Link’s grip, and she scrambled forward, but she couldn’t find him, she couldn’t –</p><p> </p><p>She tried to blink the rain out of her eyes but she couldn’t see. She couldn’t see. As thunder rolled, she heard the high-pitched whine of a Guardian, ready to fire. In the distance, she heard Link, crying out in pain.</p><p><em>“No!!”</em> Zelda cried, just as the trees that surrounded her, trapping her in, burst into flame. She threw her arms up, shielding her face as the heat washed over her, as the smoke choked her, and when she slowly lowered her arms, she was standing in the ruins of Castle Town.</p><p>She whirled around, squinting through the smoke, “Link!!! Link, where are you??”</p><p>Thunder rumbled again, and it sounded like laughter.</p><p>Zelda looked up, and the clouds, once dark and heavy with rain, now pulsed with Malice, and two large, bulbous eyes, bright and fiery with hate, rolled around until they saw her. The thunderous laughter became a roar, became a screech, and the Calamity opened its gaping, smoky maw and swallowed her whole.</p><p>And she fought. She’s always been fighting.</p><p> </p><p><em>How long??</em> She howled, <em>how long until this is over??</em></p><p>The Calamity dug her claws into her, and she burned it with all the fury in her. When it tried to break free from her grasp, she would pull it back into the depths and pin him down with her blade. When it tried to see what it has done to her land, she shoved her light into its eyes and kept it blinded.</p><p>All she could see were dark clouds of Malice surrounding her, claustrophobic. Red lightning forked across her vision, and the thunder of the Calamity’s laughter crashed in her ear as the darkness pressed close around her.</p><p>Spreading her wings, she pushed the Calamity back and fought.</p><p><em>How much longer??</em> She screamed as her face was slammed into the dirt, the whole might of the Calamity pressing down on her as it dug its claws into her wings, trying to tear them away. <em>How much longer, I can’t –</em></p><p>
  <em>I can’t –</em>
</p><p>The weight of the Calamity vanished.</p><p> </p><p>Slowly, the dark and the heavy clouds of Malice were replaced by a blue, cloudless sky, the light of it slowly spreading in swirls and eddies, like paint in water. A warm wind danced across her skin and smelled sweeter than anything. Cool grass swayed around her where she lay, and Zelda felt like herself again – no longer something big and bright and endless.</p><p>The scent of Silent Princesses carried in the air, and Zelda could see them, so many of them, swaying in time with the wind.</p><p>Eventually, she registered that there was a hand on her back, right where the Calamity was trying to tear her to pieces.</p><p>It was familiar, how large it was – how the warmth of it sank into her borrowed tunic and calmed her heart. It reminded her of the times when she was small – before her mother had died, and she’d had nightmares about little, nonsensical things. The hand on her back gave her a gentle pat, once, twice, and –</p><p>“My dear Zelda,” a familiar, rumbling voice said, and her eyes had filled with tears before she even realized, “I have not done right by you for so long. Nothing I can do will make up for that. But this –”</p><p>A pause, and Zelda could almost see her father’s small smile, so sad. “This is the least I can do. Sleep, my sweet bird. Sleep, and have peace. Nothing will come for you here.”</p><p> </p><p>Her father started to hum, softly, and tears poured out of her eyes, streaking over the bridge of her nose as she recognized the tune of the lullaby her parents used to sing to her. The whisper of the wind through the grass played in harmony, and everything around her was so warm, so sweet – safe.</p><p>How <em>long</em> it’s been, since she felt safe.</p><p>Zelda was asleep before she even realized it.</p><p> </p><p>She was awakened by the sound of her own hitching sobs, morning sunlight streaming into the room and the ghost of the warm weight of a hand still resting upon her back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>so. a little personal, here.</p><p>in 2016, my father died.</p><p>and one night, I'd had a dream. I can't remember all of it, now, but my father was there. and we were talking about something, and I remember vividly that his hand was on my back, and he was rubbing my back to make me feel better because of course, I was crying. and when I woke up that morning, I still felt the imprint of his hand on my back - it was like he'd vanished the moment I woke up.</p><p>I care about botw zelda very much for many reasons but because of all things, I deeply relate to her relationship with her father. specifically, the part where there's unsaid things - stuff you meant to say later, because you thought you would have more time, but it turns out you don't.</p><p>anyway, this is the first chapter! the beginning! idk how many there will be. and updates will be a little uh...spaced. so I hope you bear with me. I will finish it, I promise!</p><p>I hope y'all like it. this is unbeta'd, so it's just me here, doing my best lmao. this is my first work for this fandom so I'm a little nervous! if you're into it, let me know with a comment or a kudos!</p><p>I hope you're doing okay, in these times. take care of yourself and each other. and wash your hands.</p><p>until next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. hateno</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello again!!! thank you for your patience!!</p><p>I'm all done with school (until my summer class at least lmao) and after spending the weekend sleeping off the exhaustion of writing three essays in three days, here we are! back on my bullshit.</p><p>thank you so much for all the kind comments - I was a little nervous opening up so much in the end note. I am glad this is being so well received! getting those comments really gave me the energy to make it through my classes.</p><p>anywho, on we go!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I think we need to leave Kakariko.”</p><p> </p><p>Impa blinked at him, slow, a placid expression on her face, and Link stared at her in return, resolute in his decision.</p><p>“‘We’, you say?”</p><p>“Yes. We.”</p><p>A pause. “Well, if you’re ever going to get to <em>why</em>, I’m all ears.”</p><p>Link exhaled in amusement at the slight bite of impatience in Impa’s tone, staring down at his knees as he plucked idly at his tunic. He pressed his lips into a thin line as he thought about what to say to Impa. What could he tell her?</p><p>He could mention several days ago, when he went to the Princess’ borrowed room to bring her something for breakfast and found her hunched over in misery, weeping for her father. He could mention the nightmares, and how she glows because of them, and speaks in a hundred hundred voices. Either would have been excuse enough for him for why he decided this. It played a part of it, anyways.</p><p> </p><p>But the real thing that fully swayed him was this:</p><p> </p><p>The night before, he couldn’t sleep. He knew he wouldn’t sleep, and he didn’t bother to try, instead walking around the silent Sheikah village and listening to the wind rustling through the wind chimes. It was eerie, how quiet it was; even though there was still some noise, from the chimes and the rustle of trees, it was still odd to not see Kakariko so lively, full of crowing voices calling wares and the shriek of children.</p><p>The trees swayed, outlined in silver by the moonlight, and Link paused in his strolling and warily looked up. It was a beautiful night, comfortably warm and not a cloud in the sky; there were more stars out than he could count, and the moon shined brightly overhead, big and full, brilliant.</p><p>The whole reason he couldn’t sleep.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The Blood Moon rises once again…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He knows that everything is over, now – he knows they came out of this alive and victorious. Made sure that it happened with his own two hands. But shaking off months of wariness, months of staring at the sky as it burned, the moon a rolling, fiery orb as a faint voice whispered in his ear…it was hard.</p><p>
  <em>Please, be careful –</em>
</p><p> </p><p>At the top of the hill near the shrine, Link saw movement.</p><p> </p><p>His senses sharpened, and Link’s hand automatically hovered over the hilt of his sword, his steps light and swift as he made his way up the hill.</p><p>The rough exterior of Ta’loh Naeg’s shine was outlined with the silvery light of the moon, the blue lights highlighting the still form of the Princess a few steps away. Link relaxed once he saw her, his hand falling back to his side, and he made sure his steps would be heard so he wouldn’t startle her.</p><p>She was dressed in light Sheikah sleepwear, feet bare and hands limp at her sides. Strands of hair slipped from her braid, and were tugged by the wind, glowing faint platinum in the moonlight.</p><p>Her back was to him, her head turned towards the dark silhouette of Hyrule Castle, and she wasn’t saying a word. Link wondered if she was even breathing, she was so still.</p><p>He slowed to a stop when he was only a few paces away from her, almost within arm’s reach, and even then, she didn’t move. Still staring at the castle.</p><p>“Pr – Zelda.”</p><p>He had almost slipped. It still felt odd, saying her name – still felt like something he wasn’t supposed to do.</p><p>Link hoped she hadn’t noticed.</p><p> </p><p>The Princess stirred, then, at the sound of his voice, and turned to look at him.</p><p>Her pupils were glowing – a bright, molten light that pierced through the darkness and pinned him in place. The air vibrated with…with <em>something</em>, and Link could hear a faint, high whine, like the ringing of a bell.</p><p>“Link.” The Princess’ voice was almost carried away by the wind, it was so faint - but she sounded like herself. “I…I couldn’t sleep.”</p><p>“Neither could I.”</p><p>He moved a step closer to her, slowly, and the Princess fully turned to face him. She looked tired, blinking slowly like it was taking everything in her to stay awake. Her eyes were still glowing.</p><p>“Why did you come all the way out here?” Another step. A little closer.</p><p>“I –” Her expression turned pained, and she started to look over her shoulder, turning back to the castle, but he was in arm’s reach, now, and reached out and placed a hand on her arm. The touch pulled her back, brought her focus back to him, “I had to…I had to check. I needed to remind myself.”</p><p>The Princess’ eyes quickly bounced up to the moon, shining so brightly over them, before returning to Link. Her pupils continued to glow, luminous.</p><p>“It…it would have been a Blood Moon, tonight.”</p><p><em>Of course</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Link sighed softly, and the Princess smiled tightly at him as they quietly commiserated together. “…I remember,” he finally said, “I couldn’t sleep because of it, either. It’s…hard to really believe.”</p><p>She was quiet, saying nothing as she looked at him, and her eyes were still glowing, glowing, glowing – she looked like she wasn’t entirely here. She looked like half of her was here and half of her was somewhere he couldn’t follow. His hand, still on her arm, slid down until it latched onto hers, curling his fingers around her limp palm.</p><p>“Come on,” Link said quietly, tugging her away from the shrine. Away from the castle. “Let’s go back.”</p><p>Her face crumpled a little, at his words, and he couldn’t understand why.</p><p> </p><p>He led her back down the hill, the air silent between them. Brought her past Impa’s house, to the sitting area attached to one of the stores, preparing to light up the cooking pot after sitting the Princess down. After checking to make sure she was still with him, he reached for the Sheikah Slate on his belt and grabbed a few things – some flint, a bottle of milk, a jar of courser bee honey, and a pair of ceramic mugs that he’d bought in Gerudo Town.</p><p>Link moved quickly; light the fire, warm the milk, pour the honey into the mugs – a little extra honey for the Princess, because even though she hasn’t yet remembered how it feels to be hungry or thirsty, she still savors the taste of sugar.</p><p>The warmth from the mugs seeps into his hands as he takes a seat next to the Princess, the heat of the fire sinking into their backs.</p><p>“Here.” He places his mug down to curl her fingers around the mug meant for her, carefully placing it into her hands. “I know it’s a little warm for it, but –”</p><p>He hesitated, here, words hovering on his tongue. He owed it to her, though – openness. Honesty. “…It helped me out, when I was traveling.” Link quietly admitted, “made me feel better.”</p><p>Bringing his cup to his lips, Link peeked at the Princess out the corner of his eye, watching her slowly raise the cup to her mouth and biting back a smile when her expression lit up at the extra sugar.</p><p>The silence between them was less wary, though the Princess still shot nervous looks up at the moon. Link knew he wouldn’t be able to fully relax until he saw the moon disappear into the dawn.</p><p> </p><p>A weight on his shoulder pulled him out of his thoughts, and he looked down to see the Princess resting her head on his shoulder, tracing her fingers around her empty mug.</p><p>Her eyes were still glowing.</p><p>“…I’m so tired,” she whispered, and he knew she wasn’t talking about her inability to sleep. It was everything. <em>Everything</em>.</p><p>And he didn’t know what to say.</p><p> </p><p>That was the moment – the moment he’d decided it was time.</p><p>Pulling himself back to the present, Link sighed and finally lifted his head, looking Impa in the eyes. “I think she needs this. To see…to see something other than the castle. To see the rest of Hyrule.”</p><p>“It’s barely been a month – don’t you feel it’s too soon, to try and move her around?”</p><p>“Impa, she’ll be alright.” He stressed all his confidence into that statement – because he truly believed that it would be fine. That maybe seeing the world they saved will help, will reassure something in the Princess, telling her over and over – <em>it’s alright, now. It’s alright.</em></p><p>He didn’t want to see her cry, anymore; he wanted her to have a night where she could sleep, and no terrors would follow her into her dreams.</p><p>
  <em>I want to see her smile again with my own eyes.</em>
</p><p>Maybe his thoughts were showing on his face, because Impa closed her eyes for a moment, sighing softly. “…Where will you go?” She finally asked.</p><p>“Hateno, first. After that…” Link’s eyes drifted, a hand coming up to tug one of his earrings. “…Once we get there, we’ll work from there.”</p><p>“Will you be visiting the settlements of the races?”</p><p>“No.” Link’s hand returned to his lap, sharp eyes snapping back to Impa to continue before she asked why, “it’s too soon. Maybe another time, but that’s not the goal, right now. I just –”</p><p>He bit at his lip, “Right now, I just…want her to get better. That’s all.”</p><p>That, it seemed, was that.</p><p> </p><p>-o-</p><p> </p><p>“Do you feel up to leaving Kakariko?”</p><p> </p><p>Zelda didn’t expect that question when Link spirited her outside for lunch; she felt her eyes grow wide as she snapped her head up to look at him. “…What?”</p><p>Link shrugged, eyes focused on the cookpot as he stirred the rice, making sure it didn’t burn. “I’ve been thinking about leaving, for a while; I never really planned to stay here for very long, so I just – wanted to know if you were up to it. Leaving.”</p><p>Zelda was stunned at the question, at his explanation. He – he wanted to leave. Link wanted to leave Kakariko, but he – wants her to come with him? He doesn’t –</p><p>“You want me to come with you?”</p><p>Link looked at her when she asked that, and his brows wrinkled, confused, “…yes? Of course I do. I’m not going to just leave you behind.”</p><p>
  <em>But why??</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The question hovered at the tip of her tongue, ready to fly free, but Zelda bit it back in time. “Are we…are we going to visit the settlements of the other races?” She asked slowly, still reeling over the fact that he wasn’t going to just – leave her. “It makes sense; we do need to – to inform them of everything that’s happened, and that the Calamity –”</p><p>“You and Impa,” Link chuckled, shaking his head, “think just alike. No, we won’t be going to any of the settlements. Not this time.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>Zelda wasn’t entirely sure how she felt about that. She felt – complicated. Part of her felt guilty, of course; it would be so rude, to snub the villages this way and put off word of her return. But the rest of her felt – <em>relief</em>. Which just made her guilt worse.</p><p>If Impa brought the idea up to Link as well, that that means she knows, too. But – but to do that would mean -</p><p>
  <em>I don’t want to go back. I don’t want to go back into that castle. </em>
</p><p>She didn’t want to think about it – couldn’t bear it, having to return to the place where she spent a century in the belly of the Calamity fighting it off. Holding it back.</p><p>Zelda was clenching her hands too tightly, the sharp sting of her nails digging into her skin bringing her back. She needed to calm down. Slowly, she breathed, staring down at her white knuckles and making the effort to relax, to open her hands.</p><p>“Where…where will we be going, then?” She finally asked, rubbing her hands against her trousers to take the sting out of them.</p><p>“We’re going to head to Hateno, first. After that, well –” Link cocked his head, eyes still locked on the rice, “…I won’t tell. I guess I just want to surprise you.”</p><p> </p><p><em>That</em> admission surprised her, and Zelda’s heart jolted in response. The corners of her lips quirked up, and she tucked her chin into her chest to hide her smile, even though she knew Link’s laser focus was on the risotto he was making.</p><p>But <em>still</em> – a surprise. He wanted to surprise her.</p><p>Nervously twisting her hands in the hem of her jacket, Zelda breathed out a quiet laugh. “Alright, then. A surprise. I’m looking forward to it. When will we leave?”</p><p>“In a few days; I need to get a few supplies together. Here.”</p><p>A savory, earthy smell surrounded her, and Zelda looked up to the small plate of mushroom risotto Link was holding out to her. “I put some hearty truffle in it, to help you feel a little better,” he explained as she took the plate, and she just didn’t know what to do with the warmth that swelled up in her chest.</p><p>“Thank you,” she said, her voice a thin whisper, and slowly began to eat. It tasted as good as it smelled, the rice perfectly creamy and the earthy taste of the mushrooms blending with the truffle. She was still working on remembering the feeling of <em>hungry</em>, but she was determined to eat all of it, even if it upset her stomach in the end.</p><p>“What supplies will you be needing?” Zelda asked when Link took a seat next to her with his own – much larger – plate of risotto. Link shrugged, digging into his meal with gusto, “nothing crazy; a few arrows, some food supplies – and I assume you’d like your own clothes?”</p><p>She hummed around a mouthful of food, nodding her head, “I – you and Paya have been very generous, but – I think I’d like to have some things of my own.”</p><p>“I figured. Hateno has a little more in options, but we can get something here to hold you over until then.”</p><p>The declaration that he was making then – that he was offering to <em>buy her clothes</em> – fully hit her, and Zelda almost dropped her plate.</p><p>“Wait! Are you – Link, you don’t need to – to buy me clothes, that’s -! I don’t want to be a bother, I –”</p><p>“You’ve been saying that a lot.”</p><p> </p><p>Link turned to look at her head on, his expression so serious that Zelda felt the rest of her protests dry up in her throat.</p><p>“Zelda, you’re not a bother. I <em>want</em> to help you. Alright? So, you don’t have to say you’re a bother – because really, you’re not. Not to me.”</p><p>She knew her mouth was hanging open, but she was stunned at the earnest sincerity in his words. A tight ache was building at the back of her throat, and she valiantly tried to blink away the telling prickle of tears in her eyes.</p><p>“Besides –” Link’s expression morphed into something teasing, “I have so many diamonds I can probably buy you a whole wardrobe.”</p><p>“D – diamonds?? <em>Diamonds??</em>”</p><p>He shrugged like it wasn’t a big deal, “a guy in Zora’s Domain gave me diamonds in exchange for luminous stones. I didn’t really – I didn’t do a whole lot with them so they just…built up.”</p><p>The fact that Link just had precious stones <em>stocked up</em> was so absurd that Zelda just wanted to laugh. “Well – well, in that case, I suppose it’s alright to get a few things. As long as it’s really not –”</p><p>“Don’t finish that sentence. I already said it was alright, Zelda.”</p><p> </p><p>It didn’t <em>feel</em> alright; it felt like she was imposing on his kindness, taking advantage of his loyalty and clinging to him when she should be – she should be trying to –</p><p>Her temples throbbed at the thought of a weight of a crown on her brow.</p><p>“Sorry,” she whispered, taking another bite of her risotto – colder now, but still delicious. “I’m just – well, you know me.”</p><p> </p><p>As soon as the words slipped past her lips, Zelda immediately wanted to snatch them back. Her shoulders stiffened, and she hunched further into herself as the air between them went still. It was awkward. She made it awkward, bringing up – he didn’t say that he remembered anything, how could she go and <em>say something like –</em></p><p>“I think I’ll take a walk, now,” she said, stiffly rising to her feet and placing her half-empty plate where she once sat. “Thank you for the food – I’m sorry I didn’t finish, but I promise it was delicious.”</p><p>Swallowing, she braved a glance over at Link, and saw him looking up at her with an expression she just couldn’t decipher. She used to be good at figuring out his expressions, before – but now, well.</p><p>Well.</p><p>“I won’t be long,” Zelda murmured, and she turned on her heel and started to make her way to the hill that led to the shrine and the forest beyond.</p><p> </p><p>-o-</p><p> </p><p>The morning they were leaving for Hateno was warm and sunny – a perfect summer day.</p><p> </p><p>Link was doing final preparations for their departure when Zelda was called down by Impa, and the two of them sat in the main hall, staring at each other.</p><p>“Do you know what you will do, after this?” Impa asked, and Zelda has dreaded this question for a while. She drummed her fingers nervously against her legs, pressing her lips into a thin line. “…I haven’t decided yet.” She finally answered, and Impa’s expression tightened up in response.</p><p>“Princess,” she started, and Zelda bristled a little, “you know you must –”</p><p>“Impa, do you think that I don’t know what I <em>must</em> do?? That I haven’t had this on my mind for days?? I <em>know</em> what needs to be done, I just –” Her breath hitched, and she fell silent.</p><p>She thought about the castle, in all its brokenness, and saw all the dirt and decay in her mind’s eye. Thought about the burnt, empty husk of what used to be Castle Town. Heard the laughter of the Calamity in her ear.</p><p>“I just need more time,” she pleaded, a thin whisper. “I need more time to decide.”</p><p>Impa’s expression was unreadable, and Zelda felt a twist in her gut when Impa bowed her head, letting out a soft, tired sigh. “I understand, Princess. I understand.”</p><p> </p><p>Zelda felt wretched, denying Impa like this; she <em>knew</em> reclaiming her title as soon as possible was the right thing to do for Hyrule…but was it right for her, <em>now</em>? She didn’t know.</p><p>“Well, since you’re about to depart, I do have something I would like to give you. Help me, so that I may grab it?”</p><p>She scrambled to her feet, offering Impa a hand so that she could step down from her seat and get her footing before shuffling off into another room. Zelda didn’t follow, choosing to awkwardly stand in the middle of the room and fiddle with her tunic, guilt still bubbling in her stomach.</p><p>“Here, now.”</p><p>Impa came back into the room, and Zelda’s stomach swooped into her toes at the familiar shade of blue that rested in Impa’s hands.</p><p>“I’ve taken very good care of these, since you’ve been gone.” Grabbing her limp hands, Impa placed Zelda’s royal blue blouse and trousers into her hands, folded into a neat little bundle. “I figure it’s only right to give them back to you now, since I don’t know when you’ll come through again.”</p><p>Slowly, Zelda curled her fingers around the clothing, reveling in how soft they were – she’d forgotten, how comfortable they felt. “We-we’ll be back to visit again,” she forced past numb lips, “we won’t be away forever, I-I promise.”</p><p>“See that you don’t.” Impa gave her hands a gentle pat before pulling away. “Come give this old woman a hug, and then I’ll let you go.”</p><p> </p><p>Impa’s hugs were as tight as she remembered, and Zelda buried her face in her shoulder, pressing as close as she could as she pressed her clothes to her chest.</p><p>“Thank you,” she whispered, choked up, “for everything. Thank you, Impa.”</p><p>By the time she stepped out into the bright sunlight, Link was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs, holding a hand up to shade his eyes from the sun.</p><p>“Ready to go?” He asked once she reached him, and Zelda nodded, still clutching her returned clothes to her chest. “Yes. I have to put these in my bag, and then we can depart.”</p><p>He led her to where the horses are kept, and Zelda slowed in shock when Link, after she handed him her clothing, moved to put it in the pack attached to the one horse – <em>Link’s</em> horse. “Oh, I – I don’t have my own horse to ride?”</p><p>Link frowned at the question, fastening Zelda’s pack closed. “I didn’t have time to grab an extra horse for you. We can, at one of the other stables, but – I was just…focused on getting to Kakariko.”</p><p>She remembered the flash of worry, when he talked about how she wouldn’t wake after their battle with the Calamity, and bit at her lip.</p><p>“Is it going to be okay? Riding together?”</p><p>“I – I’ll be fine. Will you?”</p><p>“Shouldn’t be too bad.” He shrugged, “we should get to Hateno in a day or so, if I remember right – it’s been a while since I traveled by horse.”</p><p>Before she got the chance to delve into that and ask what he meant, Link stepped up to her and offered her a hand. “I’m ready to head out – you?”</p><p>“Ah…yes.”</p><p> </p><p>She reached out, lightly placing her hand in his, and as Zelda stepped a little closer, she noticed something and jerked to a halt, frowning. “Hey.”</p><p>Link stiffened up, concerned. “What. What is it?”</p><p>“You got <em>taller</em>.”</p><p>Her voice was accusing, almost close to a <em>pout</em>; before the Calamity, she had a couple of inches on him, and now they were practically the same height.</p><p>Link raised an incredulous eyebrow, and he looked like he was about to laugh. “That’s what happens sometimes. It’s been a year – can you blame me for getting a little taller? Now, up you go.”</p><p>He pulled her in, placing his hands on her sides, and Zelda squeaked a little when he lifted her up, giving her a boost to climb into the saddle with no trouble. Once she was situated, he swung up onto the saddle to sit in front of her and reached for the reigns. “Alright?” he asked over his shoulder, “gonna be comfortable enough?”</p><p>“…Mm.” She reached up, nervously grabbing his tunic, “this is fine.”</p><p>Link nodded, and with a sharp whistle, the horse was moving, and they were off. Past the pumpkin patch and plum trees, past the hill that led up to the shrine and the distant, looming figure of the castle. Wooden arches passed overhead the rocky walls bracketing them on either side as slowly, slowly, the noise of Kakariko village faded away. The clunky wooden chimes and burbling water were soon replaced by the hush of wind rolling through the grass and the soft clip of horse hooves.</p><p>Zelda stared at the long stretches of green that opened up to them with wide eyes, the brush of warm wind through her hair the best thing she’s ever felt. She didn’t know what to say, and she clung a little tighter to Link as he gently encouraged his horse into a gallop, and they were off.</p><p>She gaped up at the endless blue skies as they crossed over Kakariko Bridge, attention then caught by the rushing river that ran beneath them before they veered onto another path. “Are you sure your horse can carry two people for so long?” Zelda asked, a little concerned for the horse that has been in a light gallop this whole time.</p><p>Link hummed, “Chestnut can handle it for a little while. If she gets tired, then we can always walk for a little while and give her a break – if that’s alright with you.”</p><p> </p><p>Being able to walk around and soak in the sun, and the water, and miles and miles of green? Why <em>wouldn’t</em> that be alright with her?</p><p> </p><p>Zelda made sure to say so, and Link huffed out a quiet laugh, slowing Chestnut down from a gallop to a light trot. It was quiet between them – but it wasn’t something awkward, far from it. It was peaceful, taking in Link’s quiet breaths as she soaked in everything around her. Eventually she broke the silence, “…can you tell me about Hateno?”</p><p>“What do you want to know?”</p><p>“Oh…everything you can tell me, I suppose.”</p><p>“Well,” Link drew it out, thinking, “it’s one of the largest Hylian settlements we have; there’s a lot more people there, than in Kakariko. They’re a little gossipy, but they’re good folk. They also provide a lot of the fabric and dyes, which was why I said we can get you more clothes once we get there. And they have a few little legends like – okay, the first day I get there, one of the kids say they found this statue –”</p><p>As Link continues telling her his story, she leaned closer to him, resting a cheek against his shoulder as she soaks in his voice. Relishes it.</p><p>He never spoke to her this much, before – without prompting, at least. It was…honestly really nice.</p><p>Hiding her smile, Zelda listened, and made sure to respond at appropriate times, gasping once he got to talking about the statue and what it actually <em>does</em>.</p><p>They did give Chestnut a couple breaks, hopping down from the saddle to walk slowly down the path, the horse following them at their own languid pace. Zelda thought a couple times they’d stop for lunch, but Link had planned ahead, packing some riceballs so they could eat on the go.</p><p>It was nearing late afternoon as they continued their travels, back in Chestnut’s saddle, and the sun beamed over a familiar stretch of land, making Zelda freeze in place. Link must have noticed how her grip had tightened on the back of his tunic, because he slowed Chestnut to a stop. He didn’t have to ask if she was alright.</p><p> </p><p>How could he, as they neared the Guardian filled graveyard of Blatchery Plain?</p><p> </p><p>Her hands were shaking – she could almost feel the rain, stinging her skin, hear the crackle of flames and the whine of a Guardian, gearing up to fire –</p><p>“Zelda.”</p><p>A hand grabbed hers, and she blinked rapidly, trying to focus and stay here, in the now.</p><p>Her skin was glowing.</p><p>“Zelda,” Link called again, pulling her glowing hand and wrapping it around him, pressing her hand to his chest. “Come back. It’s okay.”</p><p>His heart beat against her palm, steady and strong, and that’s the thing that pulled her back, that grounded her. It was over now. They succeeded. Link was still here.</p><p>Zelda exhaled shakily and wound her other arm around him to press both hands to his heart, counting out the beats and reminding herself. He was here. It was okay. He was here. It was okay.</p><p>“Do you want to hear about the time I first saw a dragon?”</p><p>Link gently urged the horse forward, and Zelda turned her face into his shoulder after nodding, closing her eyes.</p><p>“Alright. I was in Faron, and I’d found one of the stables there when someone pointed out something coming down the waterfall. I could kind of see it, but not really, so I climbed up this ladder to a watch point. And coming down the waterfall was this –”</p><p> </p><p>He just kept talking, telling his story and keeping her distracted as they continued to pass through the remnants of the worst day of their lives. Even once they made it into the shade of Fort Hateno, leaving the empty husks of the Guardians behind, he continued to talk.</p><p>It was soothing, his voice a quiet murmur, and it eventually lulled Zelda to sleep. She wasn’t sure how long she slept, soothed by the rocking canter of the horse and Link’s storytelling – but at least her sleep was dreamless.</p><p>“Zelda.”</p><p>“Hmm?” she groaned, not quite ready to wake up yet. “Are we camping for the night?”</p><p>“No, we’re here.”</p><p>Her eyes snapped open, and Zelda jerked her head up in disbelief.  She looked around, disoriented, “Wh-what? We are? How – what time is it -?”</p><p>“Pretty late.” Link hopped off the saddle and offered a hand to Zelda to help her down, “come on, let’s get inside so we can sleep.”</p><p>She didn’t see the hand Link had offered her though, instead staring blankly at the building before them. A small cottage, with a pond and an apple tree off to the side, a cookpot with smoldering embers on the other side. Flowers swayed in time with the push and pull of the wind, surrounding a sign proudly displayed in the front.</p><p>
  <em>Link’s House.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Wh-when did you get a house?” Zelda looked down at him, a little lost, and finally saw the hand he was holding out for her, placing her hand in his. He pulled her down from the saddle, catching her so she wouldn’t tumble to the ground. His hands were warm against her sides, and that pulled her away from the shocking fact that <em>Link had a house</em>.</p><p>“I bought it a while back.” He explained, a little sheepish, “a few months after I woke up. Bolson was really nice about it, gave it to me kind of cheap. You’ll probably meet him tomorrow.”</p><p>Link quickly grabbed Zelda’s pack where it was hitched onto the saddlebag and placed a hand against her back, ushering her over to the house. He opened the door and held it out for her, sweeping out his arm in an ‘<em>after you</em>’ gesture, and Zelda slowly made her way inside. It was homey, furniture filling out a comfortably sized kitchen, and in the corner of her eye she saw stairs leading up to a sleeping loft.</p><p>She stepped further into the house, absently dragging her hand across the surface of the table as her eyes locked on the weapon mounts in front of her. Zelda couldn’t even register her feet moving, her steps carrying her forward until Mipha’s Lightscale Trident was right in front of her, an arm’s reach away. Next to it was Daruk’s Boulder Breaker, and she could see Revali’s Great Eagle Bow at the edges of her vision, as bright as she remembered.</p><p> </p><p>Tears started to swim in her eyes as she brushed light fingers against Urbosa’s sword, and her shield, Daybreaker, was as colorful as ever.</p><p>“How -?”</p><p>The lump in her throat was choking her, clogging up the question she was trying to ask, and she looked back at Link with wide eyes.</p><p>He was standing near the foot of the stairs, and his eyes were solemn, “the leaders of the settlements gave them to me after freeing the Divine Beasts from the Calamity. I, uh –”</p><p>Link’s eyes slid over and away, down to the floor, “I couldn’t – really bear anything happening to them, so I –I hung them up here. So they’d be safe.”</p><p>Exhaling shakily, Zelda swiped at her eyes, dashing away the tears before they got the chance to fall. “I’m glad,” she said earnestly, “I’m – I’m so glad they’re still here. That they’re not gone.”</p><p>“I am, too.”</p><p>“Will you – will you tell me about your travels? One day?”</p><p>He looked back up at her, and his eyes crinkled with a bemused smile, “but I thought you were watching over me the whole time?”</p><p>“I – I <em>was</em>, but – but I still think I’d like hearing it from you.”</p><p>Hearing about his experiences, what he went through and how he felt – it would be different. Not like fretfully watching from the outside at all.</p><p> </p><p>There was such a breadth of space between them, as they stared at each other across the room. But it didn’t feel impossible, reaching out to him.</p><p>“…Alright.” Link finally said, his voice soft. He was staring at her with a look she just couldn’t read. “I can tell you about it. But not tonight – tonight, we’re going to eat and get some sleep. We’ll be back on the road soon, so it’d be best to get some rest.”</p><p>She thought it would be impossible, to get to sleep – but after a quick meal and a bath, Zelda was curled up beneath the blankets in the bed on the loft, Link lying next to her on top of the blankets – like always. He laid on his side, too, turned towards her, and they said nothing as they stared at each other, inches apart.</p><p>Zelda had so many questions sitting behind her teeth, building; she wanted to ask him, again, if he remembered her. She wanted to ask what he wanted to do after this, where he wanted to go – if he was happy, with her constantly at his side.</p><p>She wanted to ask him what she should do – what was the <em>right</em> thing to do.</p><p>The air was filled with the calm rhythm of their breathing, Link’s brows wrinkling as his eyes roved over her face, lost in thought. Eventually, Zelda drifted off to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>Thankfully, for once, she didn’t dream.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>here we are! settled in hateno! and then we'll be on our merry way through my little hyrule world tour lmao. I'm kinda using a blend of my two playthroughs of botw for how link kinda moved through the world, and I was (and still am) SUCH a hoarder. and I never used the champion's weapons so I had...SO many diamonds lmao. and since it took me about a year to bring the smoke to ganon, that's how long it took in the setting of this fic, haha.</p><p>I am SO sleepy, so I think that's all I've got to say. comments and kudos are loved! I hope you're all staying safe and healthy! wash your hands, all that shit!</p><p>until the next chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. lurelin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi again! happy friday! </p><p>sorry this update took a little while! I've been absolutely possessed working on my most recent kh fic. I was torn on some things for this story about traveling. I was also just kinda tired haha.</p><p>but hey we overcame and here we are!</p><p>thank you SO SO SOOOOO much for all the comments you guys left!! they really lifted up my mood and I've reread them quite a lot, so I hope this delivers!</p><p>that's all I've got, I think - enjoy the chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zelda decided that she liked Hateno Village very much.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t because of any spectacular reason; she hasn’t seen the people yet or walked around the village to see what was there after a century.</p><p>The reason she liked Hateno was quite simple –</p><p> </p><p>Her reason was because she woke up to sunlight warming her hair and a warm wind brushing her face. Because she sat up, blankets slipping off her shoulders, and saw that the window had been opened for her, letting her hear the quiet rustling of leaves from the apple tree near the pond. She liked Hateno, because –</p><p>Because for once, since the day she banished the Calamity, she finally slept through the night without any terrors following her. Because she wakes up after the most peaceful sleep she’s had in a very, very long time and feels…<em>rested.</em></p><p>Zelda looks down at her hands, pressed against the mattress, and holds them up in front of her face. Slowly, she clenches and unclenches her hands, feeling the bones and muscles bend and flex in response.</p><p>She feels – better. Slightly. It feels more like her body was hers, again.</p><p> </p><p>Sighing lightly, Zelda rubbed away the remaining sleep clinging to her eyes and slipped out of the bed, stretching her arms as high as she could go. It was quiet, in Link’s house, and it wasn’t the kind of quiet she remembered – where Link would say nothing, but she knew that he was somewhere nearby. Curious, she crept over to the banister of the loft and looked over, confirming her suspicions; the kitchen area was empty, and Link’s boots were missing by the door.</p><p>She was alone.</p><p>Zelda only allowed herself a second to feel bereft about it before she noticed something sitting on the table. “What’s this…?” she murmured to herself, the wood creaking beneath her bare feet as she made her way down the stairs. Upon closer inspection, it was a flat…<em>something</em>, wrapped in Korok leaves – perhaps a plate? It was meant for her, obviously, who else would it be for? Carefully, she unwrapped the parcel waiting for her, pulling apart the leaves until the scent of apples and sugar wafted up to her.</p><p>Her heart clenched in her chest as she took in the pair of crepes left for her, filled with baked apples and drizzled with honey – there were even a few slices of fresh apples on the side. The crepes were small, because her appetite wasn’t – it wasn’t <em>all there</em>, yet, but just the notion that Link would make something for her, to make sure she had something to eat before he left…</p><p>Zelda sniffled a little. It was nice.</p><p> </p><p>She knew she wasn’t going to be able to eat the entire plate, but it was better than when she first woke up; Zelda felt a sense of triumph as she got through one crepe, dragging a couple of the apple slices in the honey that had pooled on the plate. It felt a lot more like a dessert than breakfast, but it felt – good. It was good, to be able to revel in all the sweetness.</p><p>Licking her fingers clean, Zelda decided to freshen up and brave Hateno Village on her own. It would’ve been nice to have Link with her, so he could point out the shops and the people, but she could figure it out well enough on her own. They’d probably run into each other eventually anyway.</p><p>With that small plan in mind, Zelda rose from the table and readied herself for the day. Picking out clothes from her pack, Zelda hesitated when her fingers brushed over soft fabric – her royal blue blouse. Pressing her lips into a thin line, she pulled it from her bag and rubbed it between her fingers, traced over the gold edges and white sleeves.</p><p>Eventually she put it away, picking out one of the tunics Link bought her in Kakariko to wear instead.</p><p>She wasn’t ready for that, yet.</p><p> </p><p>Zelda decided the braid she slept in was still decent enough, and once bathed and properly dressed, she took a deep, fortifying breath before opening the door and stepping outside.</p><p>The sun shined brightly overhead, and Zelda took a moment to shade her eyes, blinking rapidly as she adjusted the bright light. She was starting to wonder how late she slept until a voice broke her out of her musing before she really began.</p><p>“<em>Well! </em>Link didn’t mention that he had <em>company.</em>”</p><p>Startled, she squeaked at the voice, whipping around to see two Hylians sitting near the cookpot under the tree.</p><p>The first Hylians she’s seen in person in over a century. Goddess.</p><p>“Um -! Oh, hello!” She nervously brushed off her tunic, to give her hands something to do, “good morning, I didn’t see you there. Ah – do you – do you know Link?”</p><p>“Know him? Ha!” One of the Hylians slapped at his leg, “I sure do know him – especially since I got that boy a house.”</p><p>Zelda’s eyes widened with recall, “oh! Are you Bolson?”</p><p> </p><p>“In the flesh, honey.” He winked at her, adjusting the – <em>interesting</em> collar of his vest. “And who might you be? Link didn’t tell us he brought a lovely lady home with him when we saw him this morning.”</p><p>She could feel the heat spread across her face, but Zelda refused to give in to her embarrassment at Bolson’s assumptions. Lacing her hands behind her back, she gave them a smile, “my name is Zelda. It’s very nice to meet you, Bolson. Do you happen to know where Link went, if I may ask?”</p><p>She worked to push the conversation along before Bolson got any suspicions about her name – let him think whatever he wanted, for now.</p><p>“Hmm, he said he was doing some hunting, right boss?” the other Hylian asked, and Bolson stroked his beard, nodding.</p><p>“Right, Karson, that’s true – told us he’d be back in a couple hours, so he should be back any time.”</p><p>That was good; knowing that Link would be back soon made her relax a little, and the tense set of her shoulders loosened a little.</p><p>“Will you be waiting here for him, Miss Zelda?” Bolson asked with a raised brow, and she shook her head, tucking a loose strand of hair from behind her ear. “No, I – I’ll just walk through the town. I’m from – from the Tabantha region, so I’ve never been here.”</p><p>It wasn’t her <em>best</em> lie, but it’ll do.</p><p>“I’m sure we’ll bump into each other soon.” Deciding to make her escape, Zelda walked towards the bridge, giving them a wave, “it was very nice to meet you!”</p><p> </p><p>She felt a little rude, but that didn’t stop her from quickly making her way across the bridge, past some very…<em>cubical </em>looking homes and into the town proper. A child ran past her as she stepped onto the path, laughing loudly, and – and she could see Hylians, everywhere, so <em>many</em> –</p><p>Zelda allowed herself a minute, to take it in. Surrounded by her people for the first time in so, so long.</p><p>And then she made her way through the town. She made note of the stores as she passed them – a dye shop, a general store, a clothing store in the distance – and tried not to bristle at the feel of eyes on her. She remembered Link’s explanation of the townsfolk, how they were rather gossipy, and she knew that she would be an interesting topic of discussion for some time.</p><p>Zelda kept walking, though – especially when a bright flash of blue in the corner of her eye caught her attention. It was a lamp, holding a flickering blue flame, and curious, Zelda moved towards it, seeing another in the distance – and another, and another, lanterns holding eye-catching blue flames winding up a hill and leading…somewhere.</p><p>She had to follow them.</p><p>Somewhere ended up being a lab at the top of a hill, far away from the rest of Hateno Village. The furnace that sat outside the building pinged something in her memory, and the Guardian shell tied on top of the building furthered that feeling. She remembered Link, talking to her about Hateno while they were on the road, telling her about the Sheikah lab – and <em>Purah.</em></p><p>Purah was here. Purah was <em>still alive.</em></p><p>The frog statue wearing large, red spectacles cemented that fact – even at her age, apparently, Purah kept that streak of fun alive in her.</p><p> </p><p>Zelda’s hands were shaking a little as she neared the door, stamped with a large outline of the Sheikah eye, and her knuckles rapping against the wood sounded so light to her, she wondered if Purah even heard it.</p><p>One way to find out.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, she pushed open the door and slipped inside.</p><p>The room was covered with clutter, almost every square inch littered with stacks of books or piles of paper and Guardian parts. On the left side of the room, a Guidance Stone was shining brightly, and Zelda almost didn’t know where to look, eyes bouncing around the room.</p><p>A loud crash grabbed her attention, and Zelda jerked her head around to see a tiny Sheikah girl standing next to a man, eyes equally wide as they stared at her. An object one of them had been holding had crashed to the ground, its pieces scattered across the wood floor.</p><p>“Um.”</p><p>Zelda wasn’t entirely sure what to do with that reaction, and she nervously laced her fingers tight to her chest. “Hello…I’m here to see Purah? Are you, um – her grandchildren? I know it’s been a long time, but I’m sure you’ve probably heard stories about me, or –”</p><p>The little girl slowly walked up to her, her large red glasses slipping down her nose, red eyes still comically wide as she gaped at her. She was very…<em>familiar</em> – from the way her hair was styled in a bun to the shape of her nose and the glasses perched precariously on it. This girl really looked <em>so much </em>like Purah – so much so that it gave Zelda pause.</p><p>Slowly, she knelt until she was eye-level with the girl and just <em>looked </em>at her, eyes roving over her face. Because there was <em>no way.</em></p><p>It was impossible.</p><p>It was <em>ridiculous.</em></p><p> </p><p>But she was here, living in a world that was already so ridiculous, so impossible – she couldn’t discount the option no matter how much she’d like to.</p><p> </p><p>So, in the softest voice she could muster, Zelda asked, “What have you gotten yourself into now, Purah?”</p><p>A film of tears glossed over her eyes, making them look bigger and glassier than ever, and Purah threw herself into Zelda’s arms, bursting into tears just as the door opened.</p><p>“Purah, I have a question abo – oh.”</p><p>She peeked over her shoulder, smiling sheepishly at Link as he stood in the doorway of the lab, eyebrow slowly rising as he took in the scene before him. “You have some <em>explaining</em> to do,” Zelda said, running a hand down a still-sobbing Purah’s back. She tried to keep her tone stern, but it was hard with the smile on her face over this <em>incredibly ridiculous </em>situation.</p><p>“<em>Linky!!</em>” Purah sobbed into Zelda’s shoulder, “<em>how </em>c-could you not <em>tell me</em> that you – you went and got <em>the Princess?? Why didn’t you t-tell me?! I wasn’t r-ready!!”</em></p><p>She dissolved back into belligerent sobbing, and Link slowly closed his eyes for a moment before sighing quietly. “Symin, can you help make some tea? We’ll be here a while, I think.”</p><p> </p><p>-o-</p><p> </p><p>‘A while’ turned out to be a few hours, calming Purah down turning into getting the story of how she was so – so <em>young</em> turning into fussing over Zelda which almost looped back around into calming Purah down from another bout of tears as she berated Link once again for <em>not telling her.</em></p><p>“I figured you knew!” He burst out, “the whole sky turned <em>red</em> the day I went and got her, I don’t know how that wasn’t an obvious enough sign that <em>something was happening</em>–”</p><p> “The sky turns red <em>every month!!</em>” Purah sputtered, “no one’s paid attention to things like that for <em>years –</em>”</p><p>“Purah, it was in <em>the middle of the day –</em>”</p><p>Zelda wasn’t quite sure what to think of their – their <em>friendly bickering.</em> Because that’s what it was! It was a stark difference from their interactions a hundred years ago, Purah’s prodding always met with Link’s stalwart silence.</p><p>Sitting between them, cradling her cup of tea in her hands, Zelda’s eyes bounced back and forth, silently taking in the air of camaraderie between them. Another new thing she would have to adjust to.</p><p>Zelda raised her cup of tea to her lips to hide her smile.</p><p>This change was one that she didn’t mind too much.</p><p> </p><p>It was nearing late afternoon by the time Purah’s tears had dried, and Zelda’s mind had slowly started to drift back to the other crepe she had left back at the house, wrapped back up in Korok leaves. She wondered if it was still good to eat – it was Link’s cooking, so even if it was cold, it would probably be still good.</p><p>After long hugs goodbye and promises to visit Purah again, Link had opened the door for Zelda, and they had started to make their way back into town before she remembered.</p><p>“Oh – Link, didn’t you have a question for Purah about something?”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“The whole reason you showed up. You sounded like you had a question.”</p><p>“Oh. <em>Oh!!</em>” Link’s eyes went wide as he remembered, “right!! Okay, just – stay here. I’ll be right back; I’ll be just a minute –” And he turned on his heel and sprinted back up the hill to Purah’s lab.</p><p>Zelda huffed out a bemused laugh, watching as he quickly vanished from her sight; she wouldn’t mind doing as he asked, for once, and waiting until he returned – she had such a lovely view of Hateno, from here.</p><p>Lacing her hands behind her back, she took a moment to enjoy the scenery that stretched out before her, closing her eyes for a moment as a warm breeze brushed her face. Even though her perusal of the village was quick, Zelda could feel that Hateno was a nice, comfortable place – she could understand why Link would want to buy a home, here. It felt secluded, cut off from the rest of the world –</p><p>Well. Almost.</p><p> </p><p>The peaks of Mount Lanayru stretched high near the lab, and Zelda shivered slightly at the memory of the cold she felt, that day – inside and out.</p><p>Pulling herself out of the memory, she found herself rubbing her arms as though she caught a chill, and slowly brought her hands back to her sides. She – she needed to calm down, ground herself and remind herself that she was <em>here</em>. That it was over now, and the constant thrum in her veins reminded her that if – <em>when </em>she decided to go back to the Spring of Wisdom, she would never be faced with silence again.</p><p>Today had been <em>good</em>, so far – it’s been <em>such </em>a good day. Zelda didn’t want to get stuck in the past, now.</p><p>“I’m back.”</p><p>She wasn’t expecting Link’s voice jerking her out of her thoughts, so close, and squeaked, startled by his sudden appearance.</p><p>“<em>Where </em>did you come from?” Zelda gasped, pressing a hand to her racing heart, “you were only gone for a few minutes!!”</p><p>The space between Link’s eyebrows wrinkled a little as he frowned, “no? I was gone for about fifteen minutes. I made noise so I wouldn’t startle you, but I guess you were really in your head. Anyway – are you ready to head back to the village?”</p><p>“…Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>They slowly made their way down the winding path down the hill, Link’s hand gentle on her arm, when Zelda remembered why he had run off in the first place.</p><p>“Did you get an answer to your question?”</p><p>“Huh – oh, yes! It was something about the slate.”</p><p>“Oh?” That piqued her interest even more, “what was the question?”</p><p>“You’ll see. Were you able to stop by the clothing store today?”</p><p>Zelda saw the easy deflection for what it was, and she frowned a little. “…No, not yet.”</p><p>“Okay, we’ll go there.”</p><p>The silence that fell between them was somewhat awkward – she wondered if it was because of her.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you know…when we’ll be departing?” Zelda tentatively asked, and Link hummed thoughtfully.</p><p>“A couple of days. We can’t leave without the slate. So, we’ll use the time to get ready.”</p><p>“Ah, is that why you went off to go hunting, this morning?”</p><p>“Who told -?” She saw the light go on in Link’s eyes as he connected the dots, “oh, of course. I’ll take it that you met Bolson and Karson today?”</p><p>“I did. Bolson was very, hmm – <em>interesting. </em>But he was quite polite.”</p><p>“Yeah, he’s a little out there, but he’s a good man. Most of his crew are – I know another one of his construction company, out in Akkala; he’s getting married, soon.”</p><p>“Really?? Link, that’s wonderful!!”</p><p>They continued to meander down the hill that way, light chatter carrying into the air as they rejoined the town, walking down the path as Link led her to the clothing store. She still felt a twist of guilt in her gut at having Link buy her supplies, but – he told her not to feel bad. And she was trying.</p><p>Besides – she didn’t know how long they would be traveling; it would be best to be as prepared as possible.</p><p> </p><p>-o-</p><p> </p><p>“I have a quick question.”</p><p> </p><p>Zelda paused in the motions of folding another tunic into her pack, looking up at Link with a slow, tired blink.</p><p>She wasn’t used to being up this early, yet, but Link insisted, shaking her awake just as the sun began to creep up the horizon. “We’ve gotta have an early start,” he explained, apologetic, “here, I’ll help and start packing your bag – you go get dressed.”</p><p>“What is it?” She finally asked, after realizing that Link was waiting for a response.</p><p>“Do you feel okay with walking, for now?”</p><p>Zelda took a minute, to absorb the question, and when she answered, her tone was slightly incredulous, “we’re going to <em>walk</em> to our destination?”</p><p>“No!” He held out his hands, placating, “we’re going there another way, but I just – wanted to ask. I know you’re still not all the way better, but I felt it’d be best to check in, instead of assuming. We won’t be walking <em>everywhere</em>, but I just wanted to ask and make sure if it would be fine. If not, I can get the horses.”</p><p>She gave herself a minute, to think about it, going back to folding her things into her bag as she pondered on it. Zelda certainly didn’t feel as weak as she did a month ago, barely able to keep her eyes open, but she didn’t feel as strong as she used to be, before the Calamity.</p><p> </p><p>“I think,” she said slowly, “I can do it. As long as we take breaks, if I need it.”</p><p>Link nodded, looking relieved, “that’s fine. And if you do need a horse, you’ll tell me? I’ve got a horse at a few stables, so it’s no trouble.”</p><p>“Is that why I didn’t see Chestnut, a couple days ago?”</p><p>“Uh – yes. I sent her back to Dueling Peaks.”</p><p>Zelda hummed quietly in response, closing her bag and swinging it onto her back as she rose to her feet. “I will let you know, if I get tired,” she promised, and Link nodded again. “I’m ready to go – are you?”</p><p>“Yup. All set.” Link patted at the Sheikah Slate on his hip, and then swept an arm out towards the door, “after you.”</p><p>“So, how are we getting to our destination?” Zelda asked as they stepped outside, Link locking the door to his home shut behind her.</p><p>“We’re gonna use the slate.”</p><p><em>That </em>stopped her short. “The – the <em>slate??</em>” She sputtered, “how – how is the slate going to get us there?? Is that even possible?? Does it -??”</p><p>“You’ll see. This is what I was asking Purah about. Though –” Link stopped short, and he kicked at the ground, looking a little embarrassed.</p><p>“…Though what?” Zelda prodded, wondering what it was that suddenly made Link so shy.</p><p>“…We’re gonna have to be close to each other. For it to work.”</p><p> </p><p>The implications of that finally sank into her brain, and Zelda felt itchy heat spread across her face and down her neck. “…Ah,” she finally said, “well…alright.”</p><p>Link peeked up at her through his bangs, “you don’t…mind?”</p><p>“If it’ll get us where we need to go, I’m sure it will be fine. Purah said that it would be alright?”</p><p>“Yes – she was insulted at me asking, but I had to make sure.”</p><p>Zelda laughed a little at the thought, imagining Purah puffed up in indignation from her head to her frilly, poofy skirt. “Alright, then –” she hitched up her pack, nervous, “how do we do this?”</p><p>Link’s response was to pull the Sheikah Slate off his hip and hold open his arms, waiting. After taking a fortifying breath, Zelda took the few steps forward into the circle of Link’s arms and prayed that he couldn’t feel her pounding heart.</p><p>“Okay,” he explained, and Zelda looked over at him to find his eyes focused on the slate – though his cheeks did look a little pink. “so, for this to work, allegedly, Purah said we have to both have contact with the slate, so – here.”</p><p>He held out the other handle of the slate, and she slowly reached out to grasp at the rough stone, stepping closer until they were pressed from chest to hip. “I feel like I should warn you,” Link said quietly as his fingers danced across the slate, pulling up the image of a map that would’ve captured her attention if it weren’t for his voice, “that this is going to feel really weird. It’s convenient, but – it never stops feeling weird, to me. So just – brace yourself, alright?”</p><p>“Brace myself for what -?” Zelda had started to ask, but Link had pressed a button on the screen before the question fully formed, and then –</p><p> </p><p>And then, well – she can’t entirely describe what happened. First, they were just standing there, in Hateno and the growing light of dawn, and then –</p><p>And then she was blinded by blue streaks of light.</p><p> </p><p>It felt –<em> strange. </em>It felt like she had dissolved into so many pieces but was simultaneously still intact. Oddly, it reminded her of those dream-like days within the Calamity where she was the wind, making the leaves of the forest dance and grass bend and sway to her whims. It was incredibly overwhelming, to the point that she found herself closing her eyes, even though she also felt like she had no eyes, wind whipping past her ears and Link’s arm tight around her waist –</p><p>And as quickly as it had started, it was over, and Zelda felt her knees buckle a little as they landed on solid ground. She probably would’ve fallen if it wasn’t for Link holding her up.</p><p>“We’re here,” he said quietly, and Zelda pushed past her heart pounding in her ears to a cool wind on her face and the heavy scent of salt in her nose.</p><p>For the moment, though, finding out their destination could wait.</p><p>“<em>Link,</em>” she gasped, clutching at his tunic, “the slate can – it can <em>travel??</em> Wh – <em>how</em> does it do that?? When was it able to do something like – what capabilities even make that <em>possible</em> -??”</p><p> </p><p>Questions and theories were bubbling over her lips before she could really think about it, and Link watched her talk with a small smile on his face. “I don’t think I can answer all your theories,” he said once she finally ran out of steam, “but I kinda figured out a few things, while I was traveling. As far as I know, the slate has been capable of this form travel since I woke up. I connected the dots throughout my journey and think that the towers across Hyrule might have something to do with it – they power up the shrines, so I figure they play a part with the slate, as well. That’s how we were able to get here.”</p><p>He gestured at the platform of the shrine they were standing on, “every shrine I activated became a place I could teleport back to. It was really convenient.”</p><p>Zelda looked over at the shrine, awestruck, “that’s why you said you haven’t traveled by horse in some time,” she guessed, and Link nodded.</p><p>“The slate was a lot more useful in getting around. Cut down my travel time by a <em>lot. </em>We can ask Purah about all the other questions I can’t answer when we go back to Hateno. So – do you finally want to see where we ended up?”</p><p>Another salty gust of wind brushed by them, and Zelda looked up from the cliff they were standing on and stared out into the wide expanse of the sea.</p><p>Her eyes widened, and took a half step forward, awed at the sparkle on the horizon from the slowly rising sun. “Oh,” she breathed quietly, overwhelmed – she couldn’t remember the last time she’d seen the ocean.</p><p>“Lurelin Village is down there,” Link explained, pointing in the small town’s direction, “I don’t think anyone is awake, yet, it’s still a little early. But we can go to the beach, and I can teach you how to use some of the runes on the slate.”</p><p> </p><p>Zelda tore her eyes away from the ocean to gape at Link, eyes impossibly wide as he gave her another small smile. “Really?” she whispered, incredulous.</p><p>“Yeah, of course. Come on, let’s get down from here.”</p><p>With Link’s help, they made their way down the cliff that the shrine was perched on and headed down the path that led into Lurelin Village. Like Link had predicted, there weren’t a lot of people up and about the village, the only villagers they saw being a couple men greeting them with a wave, pushing boats out into the surf as they went to gather fish.</p><p>They seemed to recognize Link, who greeted them in return with a wave and a smile, but kept walking, leading her until they were a little ways from the village.</p><p>“Okay,” he said, gesturing for her to deposit her pack beneath one of the palm trees, “before we start testing them out, I want to let you know what each rune is for –”</p><p>He sat on the sand, holding onto the slate with one hand, and gestured for Zelda to sit with him. She lowered herself onto the sand, taking a moment to absorb the feel of the cool, rough grains beneath her fingers, and stiffened a little when Link held the slate out to her.</p><p>“You’re supposed to hold it,” he explained, after a moment of her just – <em>staring </em>at him. “So you can learn how to use the runes. It was your slate, wasn’t it? Before. Purah said so, when we first met.”</p><p>“Uh –” Zelda stumbled, truly off foot, “I – I was only <em>borrowing</em> it, really. The use of the Sheikah Slate was intended for the Hero of Hyrule.”</p><p>“Oh, so we can both use it, then.”</p><p>“What?!”</p><p>Link raised an eyebrow at her, “do I have to say it again?”</p><p> </p><p>The memory returned to her without her prompting – of Link, handing her his Champion’s tunic to wear. His words echoed in her brain, along with the memory of his small, warm smile: <em>you’re a Champion, too.</em></p><p>“I couldn’t have defeated the Calamity without you, you know.” Link continued, “Hyrule wouldn’t <em>be </em>here without you. So, you’re as much of a Hero of Hyrule as I am, in my opinion. Come on – take the slate. I know you wanna learn about these runes.”</p><p><em>I’m the reason there’s barely a Hyrule at all,</em> Zelda almost said, but she bit the words back; the thought must have shown in her face, however, because Link frowned slightly, the slate lowered onto the sand between them.</p><p>“Zelda –”</p><p>“I know,” she promised, but she turned her face away, unable to look him in the eye. That wouldn’t stop him, however, as he only leaned in closer and ducked his head until she finally had to find it in her to look at him.</p><p>He didn’t say anything right away – for a moment he just…<em>stared</em> at her. His eyes just took her in, looking over her face, and Zelda felt like he was looking straight into the heart of who she was. She’d forgotten how blue his eyes were.</p><p>It was unbearable.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, Link seemed ready to put her out of her misery, and he spoke, “…you know it wasn’t you, right? It wasn’t your fault.”</p><p>“I –”</p><p>“It was the Calamity,” he pushed on, “all of it. Did you taint the Divine Beasts? Did you take the Guardians and turn them on people? Did you cause these ruins?”</p><p>The lump in her throat was choking her, but Zelda forced the word past her lips, a thin whisper, “n-no. No, I didn’t.”</p><p>“Then don’t blame yourself.” Link’s gaze pinned her in place, made her unable to look away from the conviction in his eyes, “it’s because of you that there are still any Hylians at all.”</p><p>Her eyes itched with the prickle of tears, and Zelda wiped her sandy palms on her trousers before swiping at her eyes, stopping the tears before they could really begin.</p><p>“Alright,” she sniffled, scooping up the slate and placing it on her lap, “show me how to use my upgraded slate.”</p><p>She couldn’t express her thanks in words, but hopefully Link could tell she was grateful – he <em>must </em>have, because his posture relaxed, lips curving with a smile.</p><p>“Sure. Okay, so when you hit this button here, it takes you to all the runes. Now – yeah, there – we’re going to start with Cryonis –”</p><p> </p><p>-o-</p><p> </p><p>Figuring out how the runes worked was <em>exhilarating</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Using Cryonis, Link gave Zelda a boost onto one of the blocks of ice and they carefully hopped across the little ice path she made until they were a decent distance out to sea. Once there, they sat, legs hanging off the edge of their makeshift seat, and Link taught her how to use Magnesis. It was incredible, seeing the magenta outlines of treasure chests sitting at the bottom of the sea, and Zelda couldn’t help but laugh in amazement as she used the slate to pull a dripping chest onto their ice block.</p><p>“Great! Want to see what’s inside?”</p><p>Link quickly broke the rusted lock, and Zelda gasped quietly as she took in the pile of rupees. “Well, now you have a little money of your own,” Link said, poking at the rupees, “do you want to get the other chest, or do you want to see how Stasis works?”</p><p>She was definitely curious about Stasis, of course – but she wanted to see what was in the other chest more.</p><p> </p><p>After cleaning out the treasure chests and wringing a promise from Link that he’d show her how the last two runes functioned, they made their way back to shore, one Cryonis block at a time. As soon as they were back on solid ground, Link decided that it was time for lunch, even though Zelda wasn’t really hungry – but she wasn’t a great judge of that, at the moment, so she would follow Link’s lead.</p><p>After cleaning up the remaining ice blocks and grabbing her bag, the pair made their way back to the village, running into an elderly man standing at the docks near a raft, watching the waves with a peaceful smile.</p><p>“Ah, Link!” the man called out as they got closer, “good to see you again! How are you? Staying out of trouble?”</p><p>“Hi, Rozel,” Link said pleasantly, “I’ve been doing alright.”</p><p>“Who’s the lovely young miss you brought to our town?” Rozel extended his hand in greeting, and Zelda took it with a smile.</p><p>“This is Zelda. We’re traveling together.”</p><p>“Zelda…” Rozel said slowly, and her shoulders tensed a little, her smile becoming slightly strained as the pause went on. “Well – a beautiful name for a beautiful girl. I do hope you’re enjoying your stay here, Zelda.”</p><p>“I am, thank you,” she said, shoulders relaxing slightly, “I haven’t been to the ocean in quite some time, so this is – it’s very nice.”</p><p>“Good, good! I won’t keep you, then. Good to see you as always, Link!”</p><p>They continued their path back to the village, and Zelda pressed a hand to her chest to try and calm her racing heart.</p><p> </p><p>Link suggested they make a quick stop at the inn, purchasing two beds and a place for Zelda to deposit her bag before they went on a search for the cookpot to make lunch.</p><p>“Oh, it is you! Hello, Link!”</p><p>A woman called out as they exited the inn, placing a basket down and making their way towards them with a wide smile. Zelda shuffled in place as Link was swept up into a hug, nervously lacing her hands in front of her chest.</p><p>“It’s so good to see you!” the woman exclaimed after letting him go, “how have you been?”</p><p>“I’ve been alright, Miss Kiana. Have you all had any monster problems, since I’ve last been here?”</p><p>“No, no, everything’s been fine – it’s been safe enough to go fishing properly again for a while. And who’s this? Link, you didn’t tell me you had a friend!!”</p><p>“This is Zelda,” he said, placing a hand on her arm and pulling her in, “we’ve been traveling together for a little while.”</p><p>“Well, any friend of Link’s is a friend of mine! Will you be staying long? You two are welcome to come by for dinner, I insist – the kids will be happy to see you again!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh –” Zelda started a little as Link turned to look at her, waiting, “well, um – yes. Yes, that’d be lovely, thank you.”</p><p>“I have goat butter,” Link offered, “and some rice.” Kiana laughed, taking the hint. “Alright – seafood paella it is.”</p><p>“You’ve gotten quite popular in my absence, haven’t you?” Zelda asked as they finally sat at the cookpot, watching Link select a few items from the slate – butter, milk, wheat, and a few of the blueshell snails that dotted the shore.</p><p>“I don’t think I’m <em>that </em>popular,” Link protested, and Zelda raised a doubtful eyebrow, “I’m not!!”</p><p>“Link, Hero of Hyrule,” she continued, teasing, “a man of the people. Here for any species in need, no matter how small the dilemma –”</p><p>“Keep making fun and I won’t feed you.”</p><p>But Zelda knew he was bluffing, the bowl of clam chowder he later presented to her proving her claim.</p><p> </p><p>She was able to eat the entire bowl, for once, and by the time they finished lunch, the sun was high overhead and the weather steadily growing warmer. Zelda eventually removed her boots and rolled up her trousers to walk in the cool waves of the surf, pausing here and there to pick up a shell or rock that caught her eye. “Hey,” Link called out, getting her attention, “do you want to see what the Stasis rune does now?”</p><p>He pointed to an abandoned camp, littered with barrels and crates, the corner of his mouth turned up in a grin. They quickly ran to the camp, and Link quickly instructed her on how to use the rune. She pointed the slate at a barrel, and gaped as it was ensconced in a golden light; quickly, Link started to kick it – once, twice, three times – again and again, until the gold light was a furious, blinking red.</p><p>And then, whatever was holding back all that momentum broke, and the barrel went flying across the beach, breaking into pieces once it hit the sand.</p><p>Zelda let out a shocked, delighted laugh, and Link took in her expression with a wide grin. “Let’s do that again!” she exclaimed, pointing the slate at another barrel.</p><p>Once she was fully satisfied with getting all the fun she could out of the Stasis rune, they continued exploring the beach, Link showing her ruins on Palmorae Beach that had led to a shrine, and a cave that contained a pool of water and hunks of ore hugging the walls.</p><p>“Okay, now I can show you the Bomb rune.”</p><p>“Bo –Link, you don’t have a hammer of some kind?”</p><p>“The last one I had broke.”</p><p>“<em>How </em>did you break a <em>hammer??</em>”</p><p>“Well, it’s not like it’s <em>hard</em> –”</p><p> </p><p>By the time they made their way back to Lurelin Village, it was nearing sunset, and Zelda was beginning to tire. There was still seafood paella from Kiana to look forward to, and she wasn’t going to miss that no matter how sleepy she was. But Link said there was one more place he wanted to go, and so Zelda trailed behind him as he led the way, occasionally stopping to hold up the Sheikah Slate.</p><p>“Alright – I think we’re here.”</p><p>‘Here’ was apparently the rock outcropping near the beach, where Link had shown her how to use the runes. She looked around, confused, “we’re back where we started the day?” she asked, “Link, I don’t –”</p><p>“Look.” He pointed, out towards the sea, and Zelda turned her head in bemusement, wondering what it was he wanted her to see. Her eyes widened a little, and her breath caught in her throat as she witnessed the beginnings of a glorious sunset.</p><p>Link had brought them at a wonderful time – the sun was just starting to sink into the horizon, the sky blending into a beautiful mix of pinks, oranges, and golds.</p><p>“Oh,” she breathed, and an awed smile spread across her lips before she could help it. “Oh, Link, this is lovely. What a wonderful view!!” She had loosened her hair from her braid, halfway through the day, and long strands were tugged by the wind, making her raise her hand to brush her hair away from her face.</p><p>“Zelda.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes?” She turned to Link with a smile, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear, just as the clicking sound of the slate’s camera function went off. He lowered the slate, checking out the picture that he took, and Zelda felt her face heat as he smiled slightly, nodding to himself.</p><p>“Did – did you take a picture of me?” she asked, bemused.</p><p>“I did.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>He shrugged, hooking the slate back onto his hip, “it was a very photogenic moment; the sunset looked really nice…and you looked happy.”</p><p>Zelda could only hope that the heat of the day could cover up the blush that was crawling across her face, and she pressed the back of an embarrassed hand to her cheek. Link was so <em>honest </em>now, so ready to say the things on his mind – she was still getting used to it.</p><p>Link, it appeared, didn’t seem to notice how just – just <em>saying</em> things like that has an <em>effect </em>on people, and was looking back at Lurelin Village, torchlight slowly appearing now that the dark bruise colors of dusk began to spread across the sky.</p><p>“Kiana probably has dinner ready.” He held out a hand to her, like it was easier than anything – like it wasn’t something that threw her off every time, him touching her. The fact that he <em>wanted</em> to touch her. “Ready to go?”</p><p> </p><p>Slowly, Zelda reached out and slipped her hand into his.</p><p>Even though it was so different, she couldn’t resist the urge to reach out and hold onto him, every time.</p><p>“Yes.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>destination one, done! lureliiiin villaaaaaage!</p><p>I've gotta go back to school in a couple weeks for a summer class, so I'm not sure if I'll be able to get another update out by then. also, still just - SO wrapped up in the other fic I'm working on haha. I'm having a lot of fun! gotta have something to do since I can't leave my fucking house!</p><p>I hope everyone is still doing alright, and taking care of themselves. throw a girl a comment or kudos 'cause boy I love 'em.</p><p>ok I think that's it. I've gotta go 'cause I've got a zoom movie date with friends. I'm spacebeyonce on tumblr and mrsallmight on twitter if you wanna see me talk shit there. until next time! have a good weekend!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. lake hylia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello, spacebeyonce here</p><p>so. the last few weeks have been a fucking shitshow. I'm sure we all know what's going on in the world. and lord was I tired - emotionally, physically, spiritually. and I'm still tired. and sad! but I've gotten the energy to write again so I can bring at least some kind of respite to this buckwild shit world. it's still a little hard, but it's something to do when I'm not reading for school or checking the news obsessively.</p><p>anyway, onward, onward! go on ahead.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Link made sure that they stayed in Lurelin Village for two more days.</p><p> </p><p>It was easy to make happen, since he had so much he wanted to show the Princess, anyway; there was plenty of things to do to pass the days. The first day, they spent half of it exploring the beaches beyond Lurelin Village, showing her the rocky tunnels he’d found, lined with pools of water and hunks of ore along the rocky walls, and the tide pools full of fish and coral. He made sure they took a break, halfway through their explorations, feet resting in the tide pool as they ate lunch.</p><p>While they ate, the Princess poked through the Sheikah Slate, taking occasional, distracted bites between her navigation. There was a frown on her face, and it was growing the longer she scrolled, and Link was about to ask the Princess if something was wrong when she looked over at him, accusing. He tensed up a little, almost dizzy at the wave of déjà vu that overcame him from that look – he must have gotten it a lot, before. From what he could remember, he felt sure of it.</p><p>“The <em>compendium</em> is <em>empty!!!</em>” She cried out, jabbing a finger at the slate, “I – it took me <em>ages</em> to record everything! And it’s <em>gone!!</em>”</p><p>The tension flowed out of him as quickly as it appeared, and Link almost laughed outright, but he held it back in time. “I’m sorry,” he said, “I did get started on it, but I got so busy I forgot about it.”</p><p>The Princess pursed her lips at that, lunch completely forgotten as she switched the slate to the camera rune. “Well,” she said, rising to her feet in determination, “let’s get started on fixing that.”</p><p> </p><p>They spent the remainder of the first day scouring the beaches, the Princess taking pictures of whatever she could find for the compendium until the sky was burnished gold from the sunset, the sun slowly sinking into the horizon. Link had to use the slate to take them back to Lurelin, as after a day full of movement, the Princess was too tired to walk back. He made sure to keep a careful eye on her, as they ate dinner and prepared for bed at the inn, and she seemed – fine.</p><p>He continued to check on her as they went to bed – in separate beds, to avoid any gossip – and Link didn’t close his eyes until he saw the Princess’ breathing slow, evening out into the deep rhythm of sleep.</p><p>Link didn’t know when he fell asleep, continuing to watch over the Princess long after she fell into slumber, but he was quickly shaken awake by the innkeeper, eyes wide and form outlined with gold light. “Is your friend – is she okay??” she whispered, and Link was awake in a flash, throwing off the blankets and jumping to his feet.</p><p>In the bed next to his, the Princess was asleep, curled up on her side – but that golden light was back, shimmering under her skin as she clutched at her blankets, pulling them to her chest.</p><p>Link felt his heart sink into his gut, but he quickly shook it off, turning to the innkeeper, “I’ve got it, miss Chessica,” he said softly, “it’s okay. Just – don’t tell anyone about it. Please?”</p><p>He didn’t want their journey to continue with rumors dogging at their heels, whispers of the legends of the Goddess Princess and her Hero meeting them wherever they went. If the Princess wanted the world to know who she was, he wanted it to happen when she was ready.</p><p>So he didn’t move until Chessica jerkily nodded at him, and then he pulled the blanket off his bed and moved to the Princess’ side, quickly sliding onto the bed next to her and throwing the extra blanket over her despite the heat.</p><p>“Zelda,” he whispered, sliding as close as possible to her and pressing a hand to her cheek, “it’s okay. It’s just a nightmare.”</p><p> </p><p>Her skin was warm as sunlight, and gold light streamed through the cracks in his fingers as the Princess’ hand snatched out to clutch at his sleep shirt, nails catching onto the fabric.</p><p>Link couldn’t help but feel sad as he continued to whisper to the Princess that it was alright, that she wasn’t there anymore, and he tried to push the feeling down in frustration. He wasn’t expecting this to be an instant fix – it wouldn’t be fair, to think like that. He still has nightmares himself, sometimes, of things that happened and things that didn’t; he still dreamed of the Calamity, a churning red cloud screaming into the sky as it appeared. He dreamed of the deaths of the Champions, the Guardians and their relentless pursuit, and of the Princess throwing herself in front of him, hand raised to shield him but no light to protect them both as the Guardian fired.</p><p>Things weren’t going to suddenly be okay overnight – he knew that. But…he was still sad. He didn’t want to see her suffer anymore.</p><p>“Wake up, Zelda,” he hummed, brushing a thumb over her cheek, “it’s alright, now. You’re not there anymore, it’s okay.”</p><p>She stirred, slowly, and opened her eyes, showing Link glowing gold irises. “It’s alright,” he repeated, “you’re here now, remember? It’s okay.”</p><p>He reassured her until the light vanished, leaving the Princess lying there, looking at him with tired eyes. “Link…” she whispered, “I’m sorry.”</p><p>Link shook his head, pulling the extra blanket he tossed onto the bed up to their ears. “It’s fine,” he promised, “I still have bad dreams, too, sometimes. Don’t apologize. Just go back to sleep, okay? I’ll be right here.”</p><p>“Promise?” She whispered, eyes already drifting closed.</p><p>“I promise.” He confirmed, keeping his hand pressed to her cheek, watching over her until she went back to sleep. Eventually, he went back to sleep, too.</p><p> </p><p>The Princess seemed subdued, when they awoke on their second day at Lurelin Village, but Link hoped to wipe that melancholy away with a quick breakfast and a trip to that heart-shaped pond the locals have told him about.</p><p>“Really, Link,” she was saying as they walked, “does every location have to be a surprise?”</p><p>“Yes,” he said, resolute, and tucked his head to hide a smile as she scoffed, exasperated. It was a perfect summer’s day, warm and not a cloud in sight, and Link wanted to get to the pond before it got too hot. The stalks of grass waved in time with the breeze, and when looking over at the Princess, he was happy to see a content look on her face, taking in the scenery around her.</p><p>He was glad to see the subdued air she had around her that morning had cleared, though he knew it wouldn’t last forever – everyone had bad days.</p><p>“Are we almost there, at least?” the Princess asked, raising an eyebrow at him, and Link checked the map on the Sheikah Slate, looking at how close they were to the stamp he placed. “We’re getting close,” he confirmed, “it’s just over here – come on.”</p><p>The heart-shaped pond looked exactly like he remembered when he first found it, flowers and stems of hearty radishes waving in the breeze as the water glittered under the sun. “The locals back in Lurelin told me about this,” he explained as he started to move towards the pond, “there’s a myth that if you go to this pond, you’ll meet the person you’re meant to be with. There was a Hylian trying to ask a Gerudo out, when I got here, but he was nervous, so I had to help a little bit. But it’s a nice place – and radishes grow really well around here, which is good for stocking up on supplies.”</p><p>Link’s ears twitched as he noticed that there weren’t any footsteps following him, and he paused, turning to stare at the Princess who was looking down at the pond, face bright pink.</p><p>“…Zelda?” he asked carefully, “are you alright?”</p><p> </p><p>She snapped out of the trance she was in and scrambled to catch up with him, face still flushed. “Fine!” she squeaked, “I’m fine, I just – I’ve heard stories about this place. Before.” She still looked embarrassed, but her eyes were bright as she looked over the pond, “I’ve never been able to see it in person, though.”</p><p>The Princess turned to him, and the smile she gave him warmed him to his toes, “thank you, Link. It’s very nice!”</p><p>Suddenly <em>he</em> was the bashful one, and he kicked at the grass, looking away to the edge of the pond. “I’m glad,” he mumbled, “that’s good. Do you want to stay for a while? Or do you want to go back to the village?”</p><p>“I’m fine right now. Besides –” the Princess reached out, plucking the slate from his hands, “I need to add the radishes to the compendium! Should we dig it out, and take a picture of the whole thing? Or maybe just the stalk is enough –”</p><p>“Hold it!” he took the slate back before she could get too far, and the Princess gaped at her empty hands, blinking rapidly, “you should eat something first. It’s been a while since breakfast.”</p><p>“It hasn’t been <em>that</em> long,” she grumbled, watching him poke at the screen. “When did you even make time to cook? I didn’t even see you!!”</p><p>“I made time,” Link said firmly, as blue streaks of light began to form together in his hand, “anyway, here –”</p><p>A loaf of banana bread formed, wrapped up in Korok leaves to keep it warm, “I had some mighty bananas that were getting too ripe, and I had to do something about them. I’ll cut you a slice, and then you can take pictures of all the radishes you want.”</p><p>“You didn’t have to,” the Princess mumbled as she took the offered slice, “I don’t want to be –”</p><p>“Don’t finish that sentence,” Link warned her, taking his own slice of banana bread, “Zelda, it’s fine. I like cooking. And it’s nice to not have to cook for myself.”</p><p>That was partially false – he cooked for people at the stables, before, when he was on his own; he always made more than he needed, so he found himself sharing with whoever was sitting by the cookpot with him quite a lot. But this was <em>different</em>.</p><p> </p><p>At least the admission softened the Princess enough to eat without complaint, and she finished her snack without any issue. Link took another slice for himself, watching the Princess as she skirted around the edges of the pond, Sheikah Slate in hand as she tried to find the perfect angle to capture a photo of the hearty radish stalk.</p><p>“Link!” she called over her shoulder, “hurry up and finish eating! I want to take a picture of the entire radish to compare!”</p><p>Her eyes were alight with determination, and Link hid his smile by stuffing his remaining slice of banana bread into his mouth, jogging over to her side to help her out.</p><p>Their second day at Lurelin Village passed by just as well as the days before, and the end of the day found Link staring at the slate as the Princess prepared for bed, trying to decide where to go next. He had a few stickers placed across the map, and he was considering one a little ways north from Lurelin Village. Judging the distance, he guessed that it would take a day or so to reach the destination, which wasn’t too bad – he would ask the Princess if she was fine with leaving tomorrow.</p><p>With that decided, Link moved from the map to the camera gallery, looking over the pictures that had been taken in the last two days. There were a <em>lot</em> of pictures from the Princess, stills of fish and plants and beetles that she spent the days capturing, and eventually he landed on the last photo he took. He considered it for a moment, staring at the Princess, bathed in the light of sunset and tucking a lock of hair behind her ear with a smile, and then moved on – searching for a photo he had taken months prior. Link stared at the same stretch of land near the beach, empty and colored by the sunset, and bounced back and forth between the pictures to compare.</p><p> </p><p>A world without the Princess, and this new one, with her in it.</p><p> </p><p>It settled something in him, seeing the difference, and Link sent the camera rune away, clipping the slate to his belt and staring up at the starry sky before moving into the inn. The Princess was just settling in bed as he entered, hair tossed over her shoulder as she carefully braided it for bed.</p><p>Link quickly retreated to change, and then pulled his blanket off his bed to drag it to the Princess’ bed, sitting atop her blankets and throwing it over their legs. Chessica kept quiet, just as he asked, and he was grateful – but it was probably best that he be close from the start. Maybe it would keep the nightmares away.</p><p>“Do you want to head out tomorrow?” He asked as the Princess tied off her braid, and she smiled at him, indulgent. “Do you already have a destination in mind?” She asked, and he nodded, “yeah – we’d have to walk, though, if that’s alright with you. It’d only take a couple days, if the weather’s good.”</p><p>“Well,” she hummed, thinking about it, “I think I can do it. I feel much better, as of late.”</p><p>Link believed her, because she <em>looked</em> better, too; there was a healthy flush to her skin from two days out in the sun, replacing the ghostly pallor of a century locked away.</p><p>“You’ll let me know if you need rest,” he checked in, just wanting to be sure, and the Princess nodded, burrowing beneath the blankets. “I will. I promise.”</p><p>He laid down after that, pulling his blanket over his shoulder, and he just – looked at her. The Princess stared back, eyes starting to drift shut before she pried them back open to stare at him again. She looked like she had a question, and so Link waited, wondering what she was about to ask.</p><p>“Link…” she finally spoke, sleepy, “will you, tomorrow…perhaps you could tell me of your journeys, while we travel?”</p><p> </p><p>She looked so tired, eyes stubbornly drooping and fluttering closed, but she wouldn’t sleep until she got an answer. Link remembered her standing in his home, asking to hear of his travels, how he saw the world after a century of sleep, and, well. He <em>did</em> say that he would tell her.</p><p>“Yeah,” he answered, “yeah, I’ll tell you. I did promise. Be ready, though – it’s a really long story.”</p><p>“I look forward to it,” she sighed, finally falling asleep. Link watched over her slumber, just for a moment, counting out her deep, even breathing. Carefully, he reached out and stretched his arm around her, placing a careful hand on her back. Even through two layers of blankets, she was so warm – and Link was glad for it.</p><p>His breathing gradually fell in time with hers, in and out, slow and deep, and before he knew it, he had fallen asleep, too.</p><p> </p><p>-o-</p><p> </p><p>When Link awoke the next day, he was alone, hand resting on a cool, empty space.</p><p>The Princess was gone.</p><p>He felt a spike of panic, for a second, but quickly pushed that aside – old anxieties from days long past. Wherever she went, she couldn’t have gone far, so he slipped out of bed to search for her, exiting the inn and standing on the steps, looking for her.</p><p>He didn’t have to look far.</p><p> </p><p>She was at the beach, sitting in the sand as the surf washed over her knees, soaking her sleep clothes. She was just – <em>sitting there</em>, watching the sun rise, and it was only until Link got closer that he saw that the Princess was glowing. Her eyes were open but distant, dreamy – like she wasn’t entirely there, and it made him worry.</p><p>The tide came forward, rushed away, and she dragged her fingers through it, streaks of gold pulling away from her skin and swirling in the water before dissolving into nothing.</p><p>“Are you okay?” He sits next to her, uncaring of the water soaking into his pants, and the Princess stirred, blinking as she looked away from the sunrise.</p><p>“Yes,” she hummed, turning to him with a smile, “just dreaming.”</p><p>“Good dreams?” He hoped, and they must have been; the light under her skin was soft, muted – nothing like the violent, blinding glow that occurs when she’s panicked.</p><p>“Mm. Yes. I was –” she held up her hand, and the water that dripped off it looked like beads of gold. “I was dreaming about – well. Sometimes, when I – when I was in the Calamity, I could…slip away.”</p><p>Link raised an eyebrow, confused, and when the Princess looked over at him, she laughed at the look on his face. “I know. It’s hard to explain. It’s like –”</p><p>Her brows wrinkled as she thought on her words, “it was like…I was still there, keeping the Calamity contained, but I was also…somewhere else. I was in the wind, and the grass, and the water. I was in the rain, and the sunshine…I…it all just feels like a dream I barely remember. But I remember the <em>feeling.</em>”</p><p>Lowering her hand, she laughed brightly, “all this to say I slept very well! Your company probably helped, too. Thank you, Link.”</p><p>She smiled at him, and Link could do nothing but stare.</p><p> </p><p>The Princess was different, from what he remembered.</p><p>In almost every memory he gathered, the Princess always seemed irrevocably sad, spine stiff and shoulders heavy with a burden he didn’t know how to help with. But this Princess…though she was still victim to melancholy, she was…looser. Her smiles were coming easier – she was as goofy as he saw in memories, but here, she gets to laugh more.</p><p>She had changed – but he didn’t mind it. <em>You’re different than what I remember,</em> he wants to say, and she probably thinks he’s different, too. Link knows she does, from the startled glances every time he reaches out to touch her, or the pleased light in her eyes as they trade soft jabs at each other.</p><p>The moment goes as quickly as it comes, and Link sighs quietly, smiling at her, “I’m glad. Do you think you’re ready to head out? If we leave now, we might make it to the stable before dark.”</p><p>Brushing away the sand clinging to his hands, he rose to his feet, offering the Princess his hands to pull her up. That startled bewilderment appeared again, but only for a second, quickly replaced with a smile as she placed her hands in his, laughing lightly as he rocked back on his heels to pull her up.</p><p>“Sorry about your pajamas,” she said as the walked back to the inn, gesturing to their soaked clothes, and Link shrugged. “It’s alright. We’ll just wash them when we get the chance.”</p><p>Packing up was easy, as the Princess already had most of her things tucked away into her pack, and Link just used the Sheikah Slate for everything at this point. So once they were dressed, they said their goodbyes and thanks to Chessica and made their way out of Lurelin Village, deciding to eat the remaining banana bread as their breakfast instead of lingering to make something new.</p><p>“Now, Link,” the Princess says as they slowly make their way up the hill, Lurelin Village and the endless, stretching horizon of the sea growing smaller with each step, “I remember that you promised me a story?”</p><p>Her smile she gave him was cheeky, ears twitching slightly as she waited, and Link couldn’t resist grinning back at her, the anticipation contagious.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure,” he said easily – stories were always the easiest thing he could give. “I don’t remember much, from when I was asleep; I don’t even know if I dreamed. But the first thing I see when waking up was this light –”</p><p>As they walked, Link told the Princess his story, as though she wasn’t the first voice in his ear after a century; like she didn’t encourage him, guide him, hope for his safety – all while keeping a demon at bay. She occasionally interjected, telling him her side of that moment – what she saw, what she felt. What she could remember. Eventually the clear blue skies were shrouded by the thick, lush canopies of the jungles of Faron, and Link reached out without thinking to grab her hand, keep her close.</p><p>The walls of plants and trees on either side of them felt claustrophobic, the way they pressed in, and Link knew very well how easy it was to get pulled in by the lush greenery, something always catching your eye and pulling you in until you lose the path. He discovered many wonderful things that way, yes – but it wasted daylight, too.</p><p>The Princess started at the sudden touch, and Link was about to apologize, but slowly her fingers curled around his, and she encouraged him to continue.</p><p>So he kept talking to her – about his journeys around the Great Plateau, about the strange old man that guided his way. He told her about the towers, and the shrines, and how he thought that they were…<em>fun</em>; he enjoyed the challenge of the one’s he’s found, each one a puzzle in their own way. He saw the Princess brighten up at the mention of the shrines and practically vibrate with questions, and laughed as they came spilling out, doing his best to answer what he could.</p><p>Link steered them back on track once her questions had been exhausted, continuing his tale – working his way through the shrines, learning about the runes, his first terrifying experience with a Guardian –</p><p>“It couldn’t move,” he explained when the Princess’ grip tightened on his hand, “I didn’t even know what it was called – but I saw it, and I couldn’t breathe.”</p><p>He wouldn’t linger on that for long; there was so much he had to say.</p><p>By the time they crossed the Floria Bridge to the Lakeside Stable, it was nearing dusk, and Link was telling the Princess about how the strange old man that had been helping him had revealed himself, telling him of is true identity as the king – and of what had caused Hyrule to collapse a century ago.</p><p>At the mention of her father, the Princess’ expression fell slightly, and they slowed to a stop a few feet away from the stable.</p><p> </p><p>“Did he…” her voice was small as she stared down at their joined hands, unable to look Link in the eye. “Did he – did he say anything? About me?”</p><p>Her eyes were so sad, and that just wouldn’t do; Link didn’t say anything until she peeked up at him, and he gave her a little smile. “He said that you were dear to him.” He easily admitted, “and that all he wanted was for me to save you.”</p><p>A film of tears made her eyes look even glassier, and the Princess leaned into him to rest her forehead against his shoulder. She sighed, though it sounded more like a sob, and Link herded them into the stable, paying for one bed and asking for an extra blanket.</p><p>Link didn’t want to end the day on such a sad note, leaving the Princess in such a low state. He watched over her, as he made dinner – carrot stew, with a little hearty truffle shaved in, to help keep her strength up. She didn’t ask to stop for a break once, during their walk, and that left Link feeling optimistic; that this outing really would help her recover the way he hoped.</p><p>She seemed to come back to herself, once he handed her a bowl of finished stew, and started up a light conversation as they ate. “We’ll be continuing to our destination tomorrow?” She asked, and Link nodded around a spoonful of food.</p><p>“Probably try and head out in the morning, if the weather’s good. It shouldn’t take us too long, getting there; you handled the distance really well.”</p><p>The Princess preened around a mouthful of carrot, “I’ve been feeling much stronger – nothing like how I was before – before the Calamity, but…I still feel the difference!”</p><p>She looked so happy, at getting her strength back, and Link was just happy that he was able to get that sad look off her face, to take her mind off such a sad topic. He was able to keep up the light air until they went to bed, sliding under their respective blankets and curling up to face each other, like they always do. The Princess blinked slowly at him; she looked tired, but it was a good tired, this time, from constant movement – nothing like the early days in Kakariko, where Link was worried that he would wake up one day to find her gone.</p><p>“Link,” she whispered as he put an arm over her, pressing a hand against her back, “after my father – he – what happened next?”</p><p> </p><p>She was asking for more of the story, and Link hummed, tapping his fingers against her back. “He gave me a paraglider,” he whispered back, “it’s a contraption that – with it, I can fly.”</p><p>“I remember that,” she said, her voice still so soft; he liked the feeling of them whispering to each other, buried beneath the blankets. It gave him the feeling that they were in their own little bubble, stuck in their own world. “It looks…frightening. Wonderful. You can really fly?”</p><p>“I can,” he promised, “I’ll show you, one day.”</p><p>“I can’t wait.” She smiled, and Link continued with his tale, telling her his journey to Kakariko to find Impa. She fell asleep while he was describing how it felt to find the Dueling Peaks Stable, seeing Hylians for the first time after days on his own; his voice was hoarse, from so much talking, but he kept whispering, even though she was sleeping, until his voice drifted off.</p><p>They awoke in the morning to oppressive, muggy heat and an ominous rumble of thunder, and Link groaned, sitting up and pushing his sweat-damp hair away from his face. He noticed that they kicked their blankets off, in the night, and the Princess groggily looked up at him, rubbing sleep out of her eyes. “What time is it?” She yawned, “is it still early?”</p><p>Link could tell that it was late morning, which was odd; he rarely slept past sunrise, these days.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s still morning, but it’s a little late,” he said, “we’ll have to move quick, so we can beat the storm.”</p><p>“A storm?” That woke the Princess up a little more, and her eyes flashed with worry, “should we just…stay here?”</p><p>Another rumble of thunder came, and Link cocked his head to the side, listening to it. “It’s on the way,” he hummed, “but not for a while, yet. We can beat it, if you’re up for it.”</p><p>“I…yes. Alright. But we have to be quick.”</p><p>There was no time to cook anything, so a quick breakfast of apples would have to do, the Princess adamant at getting on the road as quickly as possible to outrun the storm. She was jumpy at each flash of lightning, shoulders tightening at each crack of thunder, growing louder as the storm neared.</p><p>Link probably had a good idea why.</p><p>“Zelda, it’s okay,” he reassured her, “storms happen a lot in Faron; it’ll be gone the further we go.”</p><p>She gave him a tight nod, but didn’t say anything else, a muscle in her jaw jumping from how tightly she was clenching her teeth. He wracked his brain, trying to figure out a way to keep her mind off the weather. “Do you want me to keep telling you the story?” he offered, and she nodded jerkily, reaching out to grasp his arm.</p><p>“Do you remember where we stopped?”</p><p>“You –” her voice was a hoarse whisper, and she licked her lips, “you had…just gotten to the stable at Dueling Peaks...”</p><p>“Right.”</p><p>He continued talking, to help keep the Princess’ mind off the weather, watching her out the corner of his eye as they continued traveling through the jungle. She relaxed more and more as the storm clouds crept away, blue skies and streaks of sunlight taking its place, and by the time they reached the Zonai Ruins, she had completely loosened up from his side, taking the Sheikah Slate to take pictures of the stone monuments.</p><p> </p><p>“I always wondered about the Zonai,” she murmured to herself, “it was so curious – not a trace of them to be found, except for these structures. I wondered, since their ruins are located near the Spring of Courage…they possibly could have been worshipers of the ancient goddesses, instead of Hylia.”</p><p>She tapped at her chin, considering the ruins, but eventually they moved on; the heat of the day was worsening by the hour, and the humidity wasn’t helping much, either. By the time Link saw the bridge, letting him know their destination was close, he had removed his undershirt, and the Princess had braided her hair back to keep it off her neck, the two of them shining with sweat.</p><p>“We’re almost there,” he promised, and they picked up the pace.</p><p>He sighed in relief as the Bridge of Hylia came into view. “We made it,” he said, relieved, and the Princess slowed, looking around in confusion. The bridge was as empty as he remembered, a broken cart and rotting barrels and crates resting in the center by the dried-out fountain. In the distance, he could see the peak of Hyrule Castle, but he didn’t worry – they wouldn’t be up here for long.</p><p>“Your…next destination was the Bridge of Hylia?” the Princess asked, hesitant, and Link shook his head. “Not the bridge.” He gestured down to Lake Hylia below, “we’re going down there.”</p><p>“The lake?” Now she sounded even more confused, “what for?”</p><p>Link smiled, “it’s a surprise. But until then, I think cooling off with a swim is reasonable enough. We can pass the time that way, until then.”</p><p>“Swimming…” she said slowly, considering him, “we came all this way…for swimming. Weren’t we just at the beach?”</p><p> </p><p>Her gaze was sharp, trying to see through him to his real intent, but Link wouldn’t give it away; he still had an excellent poker face. “Not for swimming,” he stressed, “that’s just a way to pass the time.”</p><p>“How are we going to get down there?”</p><p>“Well, I was going to let you choose. Do you want to go by slate, or do you want to do the paraglider?”</p><p>“The paraglider?” That stopped her short, eyes widening, “who – how – do you <em>really</em> think that it can carry the both of us?”</p><p>“I don’t see why not,” Link shrugged, “and I did promise to show you.”</p><p>The Princess was intrigued, but hesitant, warily eyeing the long drop down to the lake. “Hey,” he said, reaching out to touch her arm, “it’ll be fine. Do you trust me?”</p><p>She pressed her lips into a thin line, clutching at her pack, “…with my life,” she finally said, eyes firmly locking onto his.</p><p>“Then it’ll be okay,” he promised.</p><p>Still somewhat wary, the Princess watched as he pulled the paraglider from the slate, hooking it back on his hip and unfolding the contraption. “You’ve gotta hold onto me for this,” he explained, “so get on my back and hold on tight.”</p><p> </p><p>Adjusting her pack once more, she clambered onto his back, hooking her legs around his waist and her arms beneath his; she didn’t want to wrap her arms around his neck and choke him on accident. “Are you <em>positive</em> that this is going to work?” she asked as Link walked to the side of the bridge, paraglider at the ready.</p><p>“Yes,” he said, putting all his confidence in his voice. Hylia Island was in his sights, and he made sure he had a straight shot to it. “I’m pretty sure this is enchanted; it survived a lot of stuff, so I think it can handle carrying two people. Just don’t let go, okay?”</p><p>“Okay,” she promised, voice small, and her grip tightened on his tunic as he held the paraglider overhead. He inhaled deeply, exhaling slowly as he bent his knees – and then he leaped off the bridge.</p><p>For a moment, they sank like a stone in the air, and the Princess let out a thin scream before the wind gathered in their sail and jerked them to a stop, slowing their descent to a glide. Link couldn’t see her face, but he heard her laughter – breathless, disbelieving as it was carried off by the wind.</p><p> </p><p>-o-</p><p> </p><p>Once they settled on Hylia Island, the Princess realized a small issue.</p><p>“Link!” she cried out, “I don’t have anything to swim in!!”</p><p>“Oh.” He paused for a moment, considering, “what about just swimming in your underclothes?”</p><p>That suggestion made the Princess flush pink to the tips of her ears. “I can’t do that!!” she exclaimed, “that’s – that’s not – no!!” She looked so embarrassed that Link immediately felt bad for suggesting that, and he wracked his brain for ideas. “Well, you can’t swim in your clothes, so…oh!”</p><p>He snapped his fingers, “Zelda, do you still have that Sheikah top? The one Paya gave you?”</p><p>“…Yes?”</p><p>“Okay, grab that. And – hold on –” Grabbing the Sheikah Slate, Link quickly scrolled through his armor, eyes dancing across the screen until he found what he wanted. Light coalesced between them, and the Princess’ eyes widened as his set of Zora armor formed at their feet, neatly folded.</p><p>“Here,” he said, offering the Zora greaves, “you can wear these. They’ll help you swim a little faster, too.”</p><p>Her movements were hesitant as she reached out, slowly taking the greaves into her hands. “…Link –” she started, but he shook his head, cutting her off. “It’s fine,” he promised, “I’ll wear the armor too, so you won’t feel left out. Go ahead and change.”</p><p>He turned his back on her and moved to another part of the island to change, giving her a moment of privacy. When he returned, decked out in the Zora armor and his undershorts, the Princess was nervously shuffling in place, running a finger over the overlapping scales on the greaves.</p><p>“Are you <em>sure</em> this is fine??” She immediately asked as soon as he was near enough, “I don’t – this armor, did –”</p><p>“Yes,” he confirmed, “Mipha made it for me.”</p><p>He reached up, pressing a hand against the fine fabric, “I didn’t know of it until I went to Zora’s domain,” he explained, “to free Vah Ruta. I –”</p><p>“Do you miss them?” the Princess blurted out, and she winced a little, but didn’t take the words back, and – well. Link hummed quietly but didn’t give her an answer right away; instead, he gestured towards the water, offering her a hand that she slowly accepted.</p><p> </p><p>The water was refreshingly cool, as they slowly waded in, and Link sighed at getting some relief from the oppressive heat. He’d forgotten how <em>clear</em> the water was, how easily he could see the fish darting around, the rocks that covered the lake-bed, and the cloudy darkness of deeper waters. He could feel the Princess’ eyes on him, and he turned to face her, wading deeper into the water.“I’m just thinking,” he promised, “I just…don’t know how to answer.”</p><p>The Princess followed him into deeper waters, and he pressed his lips together, unsure. “…I don’t know,” he finally said, “if I miss them. It’s like –”</p><p>He stopped short, considering his words, “it’s like…a dream. Like a whole different life that wasn’t mine. And I – I think I miss them. But it’s in a rather…abstract way. It’s not – as sharp as it should be. Does that make sense?”</p><p>Link looked over at the Princess, and oh – her eyes were so sad. It made his heart ache. “Yes,” she whispered tightly, and she suddenly looked so close to tears that he wondered what he said wrong, “yes, I – I understand.”</p><p>But he wondered if she actually understood, given how sad his answer made her. He didn’t know how to ask, and she swam away before he could try.</p><p> </p><p>This wasn’t how he thought the day at Lake Hylia would go, he thought sourly to himself – upsetting the Princess before the day was half over. Link watched her swim away from him, the flex of muscles in her back as she cut across the water, and sighed loudly, flipping onto his back to let himself float across the water, staring at the shadow of birds that flapped across the sky.</p><p>He wondered if she was hurt, that she couldn’t remember the Champions well enough – that she was the only one who did. Link could recall them in those flashes of memory, in the quick conversations he had with their spirits before he was whisked away…but nothing near to how he must have known them, before.</p><p>Aah, this wouldn’t do – he was trying to lighten her sadness, not make it <em>worse.</em> Huffing in frustration, Link righted himself and began to swim, strokes long and powerful as he swam further out into the lake. He thought back on the days they spent at Lurelin, and how it was – it was <em>good</em>. It was almost familiar, how he was at her heels as she ran back and forth across the beach, Sheikah Slate in hand. Aside from the moment with the slate, he was able to successfully keep the sorrow away from her eyes, to always see her smile.</p><p>His whole reason for doing this was to show her how life pushed on, growing from the ruins, and that there was still a world to know – that something came out of all this pain, after all.</p><p>Cold water splashed against his cheeks as he made his way back to Hylia Island, where the Princess waited for him, sitting on the rocks and wringing water out of her hair. Her expression was unreadable as she stared down at her lap, legs still submerged in the water, but once she saw him near, her lips curved into a slight smile.</p><p>“Coming here to swim was a good idea,” she said lightly, “I feel much more refreshed now – thank you.”</p><p>“Are you still sad?” He asked bluntly, wading out of the water and sitting next to her as she jumped at his straightforward question.</p><p>“I – hm.”</p><p>“You just looked so sad, after I answered your question,” he continued as she twirled a damp lock of hair around her finger. “I didn’t mean to upset you.”</p><p> </p><p>The Princess sighed, so quiet, and turned her head to face him with a sad smile – horribly familiar. “I think I’ll always be sad, Link.” She said quietly, “I miss our friends and family. I – I miss the way the world was, before. The towns, the people. Some days will just be harder than others, I suppose.”</p><p>Link wasn’t sure he liked that, and he frowned, biting at the inside of his cheek. It doesn’t seem fair; the Princess stated that like it was just a fact of life – that she would always be meant for sorrow.</p><p>“I think it’s fair to be sad, sometimes,” he finally said, “but – Zelda. I don’t want you to be sad forever. It’s true that the world isn’t going to be like how it was before, but – I think there’s still good things out there, in the world. It still has a lot to offer, despite - despite everything.”</p><p>“You think so?” Her tone was so wistful that it broke his heart.</p><p>“I know so.” He stated firmly, confident, “I’ll prove it.”</p><p>He didn’t want her to despair forever; he wanted to remind her that there’s still beauty in the world – that there were still discoveries and magic and wonder. That the Calamity didn’t wipe it all away.</p><p>“You’ll prove it,” she repeated, laughing quietly, “well…alright. I look forward to it.”</p><p>“You can count on me,” he promised. “Don’t lose heart, Zelda.”</p><p>There <em>were </em>good things to find in this world – and he’d show her.</p><p>Starting tonight.</p><p> </p><p>-o-</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, Zelda – you’ve gotta stay awake.”</p><p>“<em>Link</em>,” she groaned, swatting at the hand that gently shook her shoulder, “how much longer?? I’m so tired.”</p><p>Their day at Lake Hylia passed uneventfully, spent by them swimming or reclining in the cool waters to escape the heat. Eventually the Princess became prone to wandering and made her way around the little island, picking up smooth lake rocks that caught her eye and putting them into her bag. Link made sure to pull her back every now and then from swimming or wandering to eat something, and he resumed telling her the long, winding tales of his journey at her request.</p><p>When the sun finally began to sink into the sky, Link walked off to make a fire and give the Princess a moment of privacy to change out of her soaked clothes. He had caught some fish, earlier, a few Hylian bass, and they were roasting on sticks by the time the Princess returned to take a place by the fire.</p><p>The silence between them was comfortable as they ate, and the Princess laid back against the rocks once she was done with her food, resting her hands against her stomach as she stared up at the stars. Her gaze was wide eyed, wondrous, as it has been every time she looked up to see the stars – and it was fair, Link figured, since she wasn’t able to see the stars for such a long time.</p><p>She asked him to join her, after a moment, and the two spent some time looking at the stars, Link pointing them out and the Princess explaining what they meant, each time.</p><p> </p><p>As it got later in the evening, she started to doze off, head lolling to the side, and Link felt awful when he shook her awake, every time.</p><p>“It’s not much longer,” he promised, “just a few minutes, now. Come on, stand up.”</p><p>He helped the Princess to her feet, and the two of them shuffled to the edge of the island, cold lake water lapping over their toes. Link had to check the Sheikah Slate, just to make sure that his promise wasn’t false, and was relieved to see that his answer was true – just a few minutes left, now.</p><p>“Link, what are we waiting for?” the Princess asked after taking a few deep breaths to wake herself up, “it’s not the stars, is it? I assume not, since we were stargazing for hours –”</p><p>“No, not that,” he assured her, “it’s –”</p><p>He hesitated, not wanting to ruin the surprise. “It’s, well…I don’t want to spoil it. You’ve probably already seen them before, since you – you traveled and everything, before. But –”</p><p>Link ran a hand through his hair, free of his hair tie and damp from the lake, “I just wanted you to see her. I don’t know why but – she’s my favorite, out of the three.”</p><p>The Princess opened her mouth, probably to ask what on <em>earth</em> he was talking about but didn’t get the chance as something burst out of the lake.</p><p> </p><p>Cold drops of water misted over them, and her eyes widened at the long, serpentine body that rose out of the lake, clawing at the air as she climbed higher and higher into the sky, and Link watched contentedly as Farosh appeared to make her nightly rounds.</p><p>The air seemed to vibrate, whenever the dragon was around, and Link felt his hair stand on end at the level of magic in the air, clinging to his skin like static. Sparks of lightning radiated from her scales, and the bright green light reflected in the Princess’ wide eyes, making them look electric.</p><p>She’d raised her hands when he wasn’t looking, as though she was trying to reach out and touch the dragon, and – <em>something</em> in the Princess rose up to meet the magic hanging heavily in the air, the resonance ringing like the high chime of a bell. Slowly, light spread across her skin, but Link wasn’t afraid – it was the soft, muted glow of contentment.</p><p>Farosh’s great eye rolled around, and for a second, Link felt as though she was looking over them, considering them before continuing her path, clawing across the sky.</p><p>The Princess’ laughter was breathless, amazed, and her eyes when she looked over at Link were luminous. “This is <em>incredible</em>,” she breathed, “thank you, Link.”</p><p> </p><p>She turned her gaze back to Farosh, and Link’s fingers twitched towards the slate, unable to resist switching on the camera rune and capturing the light of her smile.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you all for being patient with me and everything. it took me a little while to find the energy to write again, but I'm slowly getting it back! idk what else to say atm, it's past midnight and I didn't sleep until 3am last night so I'm feeling rough lmao.</p><p>comments and kudos are always a Fun and Exciting thing to wake up to, and I appreciate all the comments I've gotten so far! thank you for sticking with me.</p><p>I hope everyone is doing okay. if you're participating in any protests in your area, stay safe please. </p><p>until next time, y'all. take care out there. keep wearing masks and washing your hands. I'm gonna go pass out now.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. korok forest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello! happy uhhh, tuesday! yeah it's still tuesday as I write this.</p><p>a lot has happened since we've last seen each other. had a birthday almost a week ago, that was nice. wrapped up on my summer class, sorta - the final exam's tomorrow but whatever it still counts, I'm done. I was going to wait and get this out AFTER my exam, but hey, it is what it is. I'm not complaining.</p><p>this honestly wasn't part of my Hyrule World Tour plan but you know what!!! I'm not mad at it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Link,” Zelda whispered, “do you see this?”</p><p>“Mm.”</p><p>“Can you grab the slate?”</p><p>He was two steps ahead of her, Sheikah Slate already in hand, and Zelda did her best to stay as still as possible, holding her breath as a warm darner rested on the tip of her finger.</p><p> </p><p>The <em>‘click’</em> of the camera rune sounded unbearably loud in the silence, and Zelda flopped back into the tall grass as the darner floated from her finger and darted off, startled by the noise. “Oh, the bugs are always the hardest to get,” she sighed, looking over to where Link sat in the grass, just within arm’s reach. “Did we get it? How does it look?”</p><p>Link quietly handed her the slate, and Zelda held it overhead, squinting against the sunlight. “Wow!” she cried out, pleased, “you got it!” She stared at the picture of the darner, the camera zoomed in as close as Link could put it to capture it, and smiled widely, looking over the blend of colors in its wings. “Excellent work, Sir Knight,” she said happily, “we’ll fill up this compendium yet.”</p><p>Link let out a soft huff of laughter, and Zelda closed her eyes, lowering the slate and letting it rest on her stomach. The grass surrounding her swayed and rustled with the breeze, and she felt like if she kept her eyes closed, she could tell herself she was back home – back before all this.</p><p>She could almost imagine it now – the metal clatter of armor and weaponry, and voices and laughter of men, the collision of weapons and grunts of effort as they sparred. The groan of carriages and the rhythmic clip of horse hooves. Her knight, who knew her, who <em>remembered</em> her, always quietly at her side – it could almost feel like that, if she tried hard enough.</p><p>But in the end, no matter how hard she tried, her imagination could never cover up the reality.</p><p> </p><p>Sighing quietly, Zelda slowly rose from the tall grasses she was hiding in and looked out at the Outpost ruins. Quietly, she took in the broken-down stone, the rusted, moss-covered husks of Guardian corpses.</p><p>Ever since they left Lake Hylia, she’s seen nothing but ruins.</p><p> </p><p>Link’s eyes were gazing at the scenery – keeping an eye out for any stray monsters – but he quickly looked at her as she sat up, and Zelda did her best to paste on a smile. “I feel much improved,” she said lightly, rising to her feet and brushing any stray grass clinging to her clothing, “I’m ready to keep going, if you are.”</p><p>After their visit to Lake Hylia, Link began to lead them north, carefully moving them through the outskirts of Central Hyrule. The goal for the day was to make it to a stable before nightfall, as there were still monsters roaming about, and Link didn’t want to get caught unawares. Unfortunately for Zelda, the previous day of travel and swimming caught up to her, and she found herself asking for a quick break, lowering herself onto the grass and surveying the stretch of ruins that surrounded her.</p><p>As they walked, Zelda slowly slipped into her thoughts, processing the days of traveling they’ve done – more specific, the day they spent at Lake Hylia.</p><p>Link’s admission about the Champions that day had hurt her more than she was ready to admit to him; she’d needed a moment away from him, after that – a minute to herself to absorb the admission, to think, because –</p><p>She could see it, in her mind’s eye – Link, scouring across Hyrule to find the locations she’d left for him on the slate. Zelda remembered it from those long, horrible, dreamlike days, and she – hoped. She’d hoped that maybe…it would be like a key, opening something that was locked away, pouring free all those other unrecorded days they spent together. And that when they finally reunited, she would be faced with Link again – <em>her </em>Link. But if it – if it was just like how he described – like looking from the outside in at a life that didn’t feel like his own…</p><p>Zelda stared at Link’s back – so familiar, but so different – and felt the urge to cry.</p><p> </p><p>For a moment, she felt horribly alone; yes, she had Impa and Purah, still, but – but this was <em>different.</em> By the time the Calamity came, Link was…he was one of her closest friends – her <em>best </em>friend. Link was still the same in so many ways, from his silence and his subtle jokes, and his kindness, and how he always took a moment to pause and think before saying what was on his mind. But – but if he looked at her, and he didn’t see – if all he saw was a Princess, and he was doing this for her out of <em>pity</em> –</p><p>She had to force herself to calm her breathing and tore her eyes away from Link to look at the scenery instead. In the distance she could see glimpses of Hyrule Castle towering over the horizon – broken down, just like the rest of her land.</p><p>But that wasn’t fair, Zelda chided herself; that wasn’t right to say, because – because even though there were so many ruins, life still found a way. The land was greener than she’d ever seen it, stretching on endlessly, and there were still signs of life in the plants, and the beasts that roamed through the wild – in the people, that carried on and made their own way, despite it all.</p><p>It was still her home, and it wasn’t as beaten and broken as it seemed – just something to catch up to.</p><p>There was so much to catch up to, she thought, her eyes finding her way back to Link.</p><p>It all still hurt so much – but she still wanted to close that gap; to figure out her new friend and her new place in this new, strange world.</p><p> </p><p>They left the Outpost ruins behind, and the dilapidated walls of the Great Plateau towered over them, shading them and giving some reprieve from the heat. She wasn’t yet used to how – how <em>quiet </em>it all was, out in the wild, the only sounds being the rustle of the trees and the occasional birdsong.</p><p>It felt so lonely.</p><p>Zelda stared up at the walls, pursing her lips for a moment, before turning away, jogging lightly to catch up to Link, a few paces away.</p><p>“Link!” She grabbed onto his arm, keeping them connected in some way as they walked, “do you mind continuing with your story while we walk?”</p><p>He turned to smile at her, and she felt something loosen in her chest at such an easy gesture. “Sure,” he said, “I think when we stopped…I was telling you about when I got to Kakariko?”</p><p>“Yes,” she answered, and Link’s quiet storytelling pushed away the empty silence for the remainder of the first leg of their journey.</p><p>They only stopped for a quick lunch, and by the time they reached Riverside Stable, the sun was sinking below the horizon, turning the sky a burnished orange. Link made a beeline to the cookpot to get started on dinner while Zelda moved towards the counter inside, requesting one bed for the night and an extra blanket – she was used to the routine, at this point.</p><p> </p><p>Dinner that night was simple – salt grilled fish with some rice – and they sat together as they ate, watching the sun set and a blanket of stars slowly appear in the sky. In the distance, she could hear the quiet lapping of water at the bank of the river, and it helped add a sense of peace in the air. “So,” Zelda prodded, “are you going to tell me where we’re going this time? Or is it another surprise stop on your – <em>our</em> journey?”</p><p>“It’s <em>technically</em> not the next stop I had planned,” Link replied, giving her a sidelong glance, “I’m looking at it as more of a detour. So…I guess I’ll tell you for this one. We’re going north –”</p><p>“<em>Yes,</em> Link, I’m well aware we’re going north –”</p><p>“– to see the Great Deku Tree,” he finished, his voice overlapping with hers as he gestured out to the path from the stable, stretching on into the dark.</p><p>“Th – the Deku Tree?” That stopped her short, “for – why there?”</p><p>“I suppose…” Link tapped his fork against his empty plate, considering his words, “I want to fulfill a promise.”</p><p><em>That</em> didn’t really sound like an answer.</p><p>“Though, I guess it’s not really a promise,” he continued, “The Deku Tree doesn’t know. It’s just something I feel like I need to do, after I went to the Korok Forest.”</p><p>Zelda looked down at her plate, poking at her half-eaten food as she considered his explanation. “…I think I understand. Alright, then – it’ll be…it’ll be good, to see The Deku Tree again.”</p><p><em>On good terms, this time</em>, she thought to herself, but she felt the words hang in the air nonetheless. “How far out are we?”</p><p> </p><p>Link silently asked for the slate, and she removed it from her belt to hand to him, and she watched as he opened the map, considering the path ahead of them for a few moments. “I think we’re about another day out,” he finally said. “Wetland Stable is there, if we need to stop for the night, but we can probably push it and make it to Eldin Canyon in one go.”</p><p>“You think so?”</p><p>“Sure,” he said with confidence, “you’ve been doing a lot better, since we left Hateno.”</p><p>Zelda shrugged in agreement, “I have been <em>feeling</em> a lot better – I feel stronger. Not as strong as I was, but – better than before.”</p><p>“That’s good.”</p><p>“It probably has something to do with all your cooking!” She nudged his side, teasing, “don’t think I haven’t noticed all the hearty truffle you’ve been putting in the food.”</p><p>He had the grace to look slightly embarrassed, “it wasn’t like I was <em>hiding </em>it! And I have so many truffles, I have to do <em>something</em> with them.”</p><p>“Why not sell them?”</p><p>“You think I <em>haven’t?</em>”</p><p>The rest of their dinner was spent poking at each other, Zelda eventually giving Link the remaining portion of food she just couldn’t finish. She was proud, she reminded herself, that she ate most of it – progress, compared to her eating next to nothing back in Kakariko.</p><p>After that, there was nothing left to do but to prepare for bed.</p><p>Zelda tried to control the shy flutter of her heart as Link slipped into bed next to her, lying on top of her blankets as he prepared the extra blanket she’d requested for him. Close, but never <em>too</em> close.</p><p>She wondered when it would stop feeling so startlingly new, being so close to him like this – probably with more time. Until then, she would stealthily count all the things that were different about him until she fell asleep. The spray of freckles from being out in the sun. A scar that was never there, before, a clean, healed line over his eyebrow. His jaw having lost some of the roundness it had before, when they were young.</p><p><em>Ridiculous,</em> she thought sleepily, <em>you’re still young now. </em></p><p>Though it didn’t feel like it, sometimes.</p><p> </p><p>-o-</p><p> </p><p>There was a crisp breeze in the air, as they departed Riverside Stable the next day, and Link warned Zelda that they might have to stop as they meandered their way down the path. “It feels like it’s going to storm today,” he said, “so it’s probably best to make it to Wetland Stable before it hits.”</p><p>The weather currently was gorgeous, the sky unbearably blue and faint wisps of clouds in the sky, but Zelda knew that the weather of Hyrule was temperamental on the best days, and prone to turning sour at any moment, so she took Link’s words to heart and quickened her pace.</p><p>The air was quiet between them, and Zelda was fine with that; it didn’t feel unpleasant, and so she took the time to take in the scenery. It really was lovely out, despite all the emptiness; it’s startlingly easy to get wrapped up in the silence of it all and sink into one’s thoughts. She was pulled out of her head slightly by the approach of a bridge, old yet sturdy, and the familiar curves and banks of the Hylia River.</p><p>“Careful here,” Link warned her, “there’s usually an Octorock sneaking around in the water.”</p><p>Sure enough, there was a suspicious tuft of grass a few paces away in the river, and Link quickly armed himself with a bow and dispatched themselves of the problem before it even appeared.</p><p>“Good shot,” she praised, and Link accepted it with a small grin. “I’ve been stunned by so many of these things in my travels, I refuse to even let them have a chance, now,” he explained as they continued walking, “the ones on Death Mountain are the most annoying.”</p><p>“Oh, yes – I remember them.”</p><p>“A good bomb can solve that problem, nowadays,” Link advised, and Zelda couldn’t help the surprised laugh she let out.</p><p> </p><p>Zelda was hoping for luck, and that the good weather they had the last few hours would hold; they stopped for a quick break after heading up a hill, having a quick lunch at the mouth of another bridge. But sure enough, just as Link predicted, dark clouds began to roll in, heavy with rain. The shadows the coming rain brought made the vibrant green of everything stand out even more, and Zelda couldn’t help but slow her quick pace slightly, eyes wide as she took everything in.</p><p>The hills that bracketed them gave way to open air, and a body of water caught her attention, leading her wandering eye to a path that led to nothing. Her breath caught in her throat as she stared at the remains of what was once Goponga Village – now nothing but a waterlogged crater in the distance.</p><p>More ruins. There would always be more ruins.</p><p>“We’re almost there,” she heard Link call out, and Zelda quickened her pace to catch up and leave the rubble behind.</p><p>It was just starting to rain when they reached Wetland Stable, and they ran inside just as the light sprinkle turned into a downpour. Zelda stayed just within the doorway as they caught their breath, resting a hand against the wood as she stared out at the thick downpour and the silhouette of the castle beyond. “How long do you think it’ll last?” Zelda asked, speaking up just enough to be heard over the rain.</p><p>“I’m not sure. Maybe an hour or so.”</p><p>Link squeezed in until he was pressed next to her, the two of them standing in the doorway and watching the downpour. Even in such gloomy weather, Hyrule still looked so green.</p><p>“I was hoping we wouldn’t have to stop here,” she admitted in a whisper.</p><p> </p><p>The stable – it was too close to things she would rather not remember at the moment. This area….it was familiar. She knew it wasn’t the exact spot…but it was close.</p><p>
  <em>I’ve left them all to die!!</em>
</p><p>“I understand,” Link said after a minute of silence, and Zelda wondered if he truly did. “We’ll head back on the road as soon as the rain passes.”</p><p>She hummed absently in response and wrapped her arms around herself, gripping her elbows tight as she continued to stare out the rain.</p><p>They were lucky, for once; the rain turned out to be a flash downpour, instead of one of Hyrule’s infamous thunderstorms that could last for hours. There was still plenty of daylight, so as soon as the rain let up, Link and Zelda were back on the road, leaving Wetland Stable and the awful memories that hovered nearby behind.</p><p>Link stayed close to her this time as they walked, instead of leading the way, and she was grateful to have him nearby. They didn’t try and fill the silence, as they walked, and that was fine with her – she couldn’t really think of what to say at the moment, anyway.</p><p>They turned onto a curve on the path, and for a moment, the hills swallowed them up, and Hyrule Castle was blocked from her view.</p><p>It was nearing nightfall, by the time they made it to Woodland Stable, and Link had started to get antsy the darker it got halfway through the journey. When she finally inquired about what was making him so high strung, he jerkily shook his head, hand twitching towards the Master Sword resting on his back. “I know it’s probably over, but –” he bit his lip, “there used to be – creatures. Undead ones. If I traveled at night. So I’ve made sure to be at a stable before nightfall.”</p><p>He smiled, rueful, “it’s a pretty hard habit to break.”</p><p> </p><p>Link didn’t fully relax until they reached the stable, the crackle of firelight loosening something in his shoulders, and Zelda was so tired from the walk that she was ready to forego dinner entirely, heading into the stable to request a bed for the night and wash up.</p><p>In the end, she did just that; she hadn’t meant to, intending to stay awake until Link appeared, no doubt having gone to the communal cookpot while she prepared for bed. But the mattress was so soft, the blankets wrapping her up and pressing her into the bed so comfortably that she fell asleep before Link ever arrived.</p><p> </p><p>-o-</p><p> </p><p>There was Malice coating the back of her tongue.</p><p>The sensation of it was so jarring that it forced Zelda awake, eyes snapping open as she jolted upright in bed, blankets falling to rest around her waist. Her sudden movements woke Link up as well, and he quickly sat up, hand automatically moving to the sword resting next to him.</p><p>“What is it?” He asked, sharp and alert, “what’s wrong?”</p><p>“<em>Malice,</em>” Zelda whispered, and she could feel the hum in her veins, hear the undercurrent of multitudes in her voice. “I don’t – I don’t understand – how -??”</p><p>She thought, for just a moment, that she had gone mad – that this was all some elaborate dream, and she was still wrapped up in the Calamity, keeping it blinded. But no – she threw the blankets off, slipped out of her bed and darted to the entryway of the stable just to see – to remind herself –</p><p>The castle loomed over them, as broken and empty as she remembered – and free of Malice.</p><p>So <em>where</em> -??</p><p>“Zelda?” She heard Link ask, the warmth of his skin sinking into her as he placed a concerned hand on her arm. “What is it?”</p><p>“Link,” she forced out through numb lips, “the Calamity is gone – I know it is – and yet I still taste Malice in the air? Why? Why would that be, when I know it’s gone?? I know it is!!”</p><p> </p><p>She was trying to keep it together, trying not to panic – but her chest was so tight, and the humming in her veins grew louder, louder, <em>louder –</em></p><p><strong><em>Where is it?? </em></strong>Something cried out in her blood, <strong><em>what is causing this filth, this poison –</em></strong></p><p>She wanted to find it – she wanted to find it, and eradicate it, and make sure not one trace of the Calamity’s scum remained – not while she lived to protect this land –</p><p>“Zelda.”</p><p>Link’s hand on her face brought her back, the gentleness in his touch as he turned her head to look at him, brow wrinkling as his eyes bored into hers. She could see a reflection of gold in his eyes, and she stared back at him helplessly.</p><p>“…I think I know what it is,” he finally said. “But we need to get dressed. Quickly.”</p><p>Dressing was the <em>last</em> thing on her mind, but Zelda heeded the request anyway, throwing on a random tunic and trousers and not even bothering with her braided, sleep tousled hair.</p><p>Link led her up the path to the Great Hyrule Forest, and the Malice in the air increased to the point that she wanted to retch. “Almost there,” Link promised, leading her off the path and towards a shining blue pillar – a tower, she noted blankly. She’d seen them throughout their travels so far, tall blue beacons littered across the land – she never thought she’d get to see one so closely.</p><p>“Come on.” Zelda came back into focus as he offered her a hand, and she blinked, staring for a moment. Eventually, she grabbed it, and he helped her up the small rocky cliff, leading her up and heaving her over to see –</p><p> </p><p>She blanched – she could taste the Malice, stronger than ever, and the sensation made her sick.</p><p>Surrounding the tower was a stretch of brown, muddy liquid; it made a thick, sticky sound as bubbles slowly rose to the surface, and the air practically <em>reeked</em> with the Calamity’s contamination.</p><p>She swallowed heavily, feeling so ill. “What…what is this?” She whispered, and Link shook his head.</p><p>“I think….” He licked his lips, “it used to be water- maybe a lake. But…it got infected by the Calamity. It was like this when I found the tower. This is probably what you’ve been feeling.”</p><p>Disgust roiled in her gut, and tears came to her eyes, unbidden. “This is <em>horrid</em>,” she said shakily, “this – this is, I –”</p><p>She thought of the people near the stable, that had to live near this refuse for <em>years</em> – of the birds, and the fish, and the plants that were long dead, choked to nothing by this poison.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>I won’t allow it. It cannot be here any longer.</em> </strong>
</p><p>Something in her rose to the challenge, and she took one shaky step towards the tainted bog, and then another, and another, reaching out –</p><p>“Wait!” Link grabbed her hand, holding her back, “it’s poison, you’ve got to be careful –”</p><p>“<strong><em>I am a goddess,</em></strong>” she hissed, the full brunt of Hylia in her throat, “<strong><em>and I will not let any remnant of the Calamity’s filth exist while I still live.</em></strong>”</p><p>Light roiled under her skin, called by the heavy curtain of Malice in the air, and Link’s grip loosened on her hand, letting her slip out of his grasp and towards the bog. Before, Zelda had always felt outside of her own skin, as the Goddess flowed through her veins, but this time she never felt more present, glowing with purpose as she strode to the edge of the bog.</p><p><em>I have to do something,</em> she thought, desperate, <em>I can do something, <strong>I know I can do something, I can, I will, I will, I will, I –</strong></em></p><p>She plunged her glowing hands into the tainted water.</p><p>The water <em>burned</em> with bright, golden light.</p><p> </p><p>Zelda stared with wide eyes as her power rippled across the surface in waves of gold. She poured everything into it – gave all of her endless self – and watched as the murky, tainted bog gave way to cool, clear water.</p><p>By the time she pulled her hands away, rivulets of gold streaming down her wrists, there was nothing but clear waters, lapping against the base of the tower. Not a trace of Malice to be found.</p><p><strong><em>Yes,</em></strong> her blood whispered, <strong><em>yes, this is right – this is how it should be.</em></strong></p><p>The urgency that vibrated under her skin vanished, and Zelda sagged into herself, breathless as that boundless energy fizzled away, waiting for the next time it would be called.</p><p>She listed backwards, and it was only Link coming to brace her that kept her upright. Zelda leaned into him, turned her head to look into his wide eyes, and for a moment they just – stared at each other.</p><p>“I’m sorry for snapping at you,” she whispered quietly just as Link told her, “you’re amazing,” breathless.</p><p>Zelda gaped at him, and Link said nothing, just taking her in with wide, earnest eyes. “I –” she started to say, but was interrupted by the loud, rumbling growl of her stomach. They both stared down at her stomach, incredulous at such an interruption – of <em>what</em>, she couldn’t even begin to fathom – but Zelda pushed it aside, focusing on the growing revelation that <em>she was hungry.</em></p><p><em>Starving,</em> actually.</p><p> </p><p>“Link,” she said quietly, as though acknowledging the feeling would make it go away, “I’m…<em>really, really</em> hungry, for once.”</p><p>The smile he gave her was brighter than the sun. “Well, lucky for you,” he said, reaching for his slate, “I still have your dinner from last night. And some other things.”</p><p>They sat together on the banks of the purified waters around the tower, eating meat stew with bread, still warm and steaming as thought it had been freshly made, and a delectable egg pudding after that. Zelda ate it all, using the bread to sop up the remains of broth clinging to the bowl, and was more settled in her skin than she’s felt in weeks. Zelda felt nothing but <em>relief, </em>because <em>finally</em> she felt <em>hungry</em> - she could eat, and savor it, and ask for more, besides. She almost gave in to the urge to ask for seconds – but she knew that they had somewhere to be.</p><p>“Alright,” Link said once the food was all gone, a pleased light in his eyes, “are you ready for the Great Hyrule Forest?”</p><p> </p><p>-o-</p><p> </p><p>The journey through the Lost Woods was different than the one she took a century prior.</p><p>She had Link with her, this time, hand warm in hers as he led the way with torch aloft, instead of only having the Master Sword for company, holding it in a death grip as she followed its whispered instructions through the thick, cool fog. Now, the sword was content in its silence, letting its master lead the way into the heart of the wood. Occasionally, he would squeeze her hand, and Zelda always squeezed back, letting him know she was still there.</p><p> </p><p>Yes – she was much happier to return to this forest on better terms.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t long before the fog and grasping branches gave way, changing into a green so lush and vibrant that it made Zelda dizzy.</p><p>Sunlight streamed into the forest like liquid gold, and around them there was a chorus of rattling and giggling from the various Koroks, both out of sight in the branches and peeking around to look at them as they passed by. Zelda caught one staring at her, and she waved at them with a smile before it squeaked with embarrassment and disappeared.</p><p>Link busied himself with putting out the torch as Zelda continued onward, moving towards the pedestal that rested at the base of a large tree, now emptied.</p><p>Overhead, there was a creaking and groaning of wood and a rustle of leaves as the tree before her moved, letting out a great yawn.</p><p>“Who’s there?” came a deep, rumbling voice, “who is it, now? Aaaah…”</p><p>Zelda felt its focus slide over to Link, “back again in my forest, little Hero? What brings you here?”</p><p>“I brought someone to see you,” he said, moving to stand next to her, and Zelda could feel it when the Great Deku Tree’s eyes move from Link over to her.</p><p>“Aaah,” the great tree sighed, and it sounded like wind brushing through the leaves. “The Goddess Princess, home again. And you brought her to me, Hero?”</p><p>“I remember what you said, the last time I was here,” Link explained, “and I – well, I felt like I had to make it come true.”</p><p>Its face didn’t move much, but she could feel the warmth of a smile in its voice, “I am honored that you would think of me, and would bless me to feel the warmth of the Princess’ smile on these old leaves once more.”</p><p>Her heart swelled at his words, and Zelda clasped her hands to her chest, moved. “It is good to see you well, Zelda of Hyrule,” The Great Deku Tree said, “why, you’ve barely aged a day since we last met.”</p><p>Zelda laughed, and it was brighter than the sunlight that streamed through the leaves. “<em>Thank you, </em>Great Deku Tree.” She said, beaming up at the giant tree - though she was thanking it for more than that, for more than the kind words. She was thanking it for <em>everything</em>. “It is good to see you are well, too.”</p><p> </p><p>Her heart was aching – gratitude, for another guardian that helped them save their home. Fondness, for Link and his thoughtfulness and his need to correct the smallest wrongs, to fulfill any promise.</p><p>“Come,” The Deku Tree said, rustling its branches in another great stretch and sending a shower of pink flower petals over them. “Rest and recuperate – I can tell that the both of you have had quite a long journey.”</p><p><em>Quite the understatement,</em> Zelda thought, and she took the offer gladly, removing her boots and resting her feet in one of the many pools of water gathered among the Deku Tree’s mighty roots. It felt healing, almost, sitting there and soaking in the sunlight, laughing at Link as he gave in to the Korok’s increasing demands to play. She was glad to be here, she thought to herself – she was glad to be able to have the chance to feel the sunshine again, to be able to see the world stand back up after disaster, and to have forces around her that ensured they would all live to see it.</p><p>The spent a great portion of the afternoon in the Korok forest, with the Korok spirits and the Deku Tree, climbing the trees and playing games and talking to the giant forest guardian in the quieter moments.</p><p>When they finally left the Great Hyrule Forest, Zelda continuously turning back to wave goodbye to the Koroks, the lush green fading away and obscured by mist with every step, they emerged into the late afternoon, the cool mist that surrounded them quickly replaced with muggy heat.</p><p> </p><p>“That was <em>wonderful,</em>” she gushed, grinning over at Link, “that was so thoughtful of you, to go see the Deku Tree, after everything. Thank you.”</p><p>“It was nothing,” Link said, smiling bashfully, “you hungry? We can start heading back to the stable now.”</p><p>“<em>Yes,</em>” Zelda stressed, “something to eat would be lovely, thank you.”</p><p>Together they walked down the sloping hill leading back to the stable, and they were just passing the shrine when Link suddenly paused, eyes brightening as he looked further down the hill. “Zelda,” he said, “I just had an idea about something.”</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>“Do you want to try out the paraglider?”</p><p>She whipped her head around to look at him, incredulous, “do I <em>what??</em>” She asked, “do I – I don’t even know if I can –”</p><p>“This would be a good place to try,” Link said, “come here, look –”</p><p>He took her further down the hill, towards a slope of land that went straight to the stable. “It’s an easy shot,” he encouraged her, “and I think it would be good for you to know how to use it, just in case.”</p><p>Pulling the Sheikah Slate off his belt, Link quickly summoned the paraglider while Zelda looked down at the small jump, daunted. “Link,” she said hesitantly, “I don’t think –”</p><p>“Zelda, I’m not going to just hand you the paraglider and send you on your way; you need to learn how to open it and use it before we try a jump.”</p><p>She was still hesitating, looking at the paraglider with apprehensive eyes, and Link took notice, lowering the paraglider to his side. “Zelda,” he said, coaxing, “look at me.”</p><p> </p><p>Slowly, she tore her eyes away from the paraglider and looked up at him. “are you scared of it? I know you were a little wary about the paraglider back at Lake Hylia, but I thought –”</p><p>“I’m not scared,” she blurted out, “not about <em>that</em>, I just –” She bit her lip, “what if I mess it up, and – and break it, somehow?”</p><p>She <em>was</em> nervous about the paraglider at first but – but she remembered the swoop in her stomach that gave away to flying, the sensation of the wind in her hair and the incredulous awe she felt as they glided through the air. Zelda could never forget a feeling as exhilarating as that.</p><p>Link’s expression had shifted at her admission, concern melting into something softer. “You won’t break it,” he promised, “besides, I told you before – this paraglider’s been through a lot of stuff. I’m sure you won’t break it. Do you think you’re up for trying?”</p><p>He held out the paraglider in offering, and eventually Zelda slowly reached out, curling her fingers around one of the handles. “Okay,” she whispered, “let’s try.”</p><p>Link had meant it when he said he wasn’t going to just give her the paraglider and let her go; they spent some time working on her timing, making sure she could open the paraglider in time before hitting the ground. After that, he made sure she was holding it properly, teaching her how to move her body to make turns, to shift the direction of the paraglider any way she wanted.</p><p> </p><p>By the time he deemed her ready to go, Zelda was antsy to get going and use the paraglider just to see if she <em>could</em>. “Okay,” Link said, “remember – just straight down the hill to the stable. Okay? I’ll be down there waiting for you.”</p><p>“Wait –” she felt a stab of panic, then, “you won’t – you can’t go down with me?”</p><p>“No…I’ll be waiting right there –” He pointed over to a large stone near the wood fence, “– you just have to head to where I am. You can do it, okay? Don’t worry.”</p><p>He reached out, squeezing her arm with a smile. “I’ll be waiting for you. Right there. Okay?”</p><p>“…Okay,” she finally whispered, and Link gave her one last smile before running down the hill. Zelda kept an eye on him the entire time he ran, taking note of his position as she held the paraglider overhead, waiting.</p><p>“Whenever you’re ready!” He called out, voice so small at this distance, “You can do it! Just jump!”</p><p>“Like that’s so easy,” she scoffed under her breath, shifting in place. Inhaling deeply, she adjusted her grip on the handles of the paraglider, eyes focused on the bottom of the hill. “…Just jump,” she whispered to herself, “it’s easy. It is.”</p><p>Bracing herself, Zelda inhaled, exhaled, tightening her grip before running to the edge of the hill and –</p><p>She leaped.</p><p>And it really <em>was</em> easy.</p><p> </p><p>The wind caught in the paraglider without an issue, and soon she was – she was <em>flying</em>. She let out one short, incredulous laugh, the noise carried off by the breeze as she glided down towards the stable – towards Link.</p><p>It felt <em>amazing</em> – the closest thing to flying she could ever get, here, in her normal girl skin – here, where she wasn’t bright and endless, able to coast on the wind without a thought.</p><p> </p><p>Link was running to meet her as she got closer, arms outstretched, and Zelda turned the paraglider to fly right into his arms. He caught her with a grunt, arms wrapped around her waist and holding her up, and Zelda let the paraglider dangle down in one hand, throwing her freed arm around his shoulders as she laughed, breathlessly giddy.</p><p>“I did it,” she breathed, “Link, I did it! That was – that was amazing! That was so fun!”</p><p>He grinned up at her, the light of the setting sun turning his eyes gold. “Yeah,” he said, “you did it – I knew you could.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>okay! cool! there we are! just a short little detour before they carry on their merry way.</p><p>I'm trying to decide now how many chapters I want this whole thing to be. I already know it's not going to be something RIDICULOUSLY LONG, like wow, can y'all imagine. I'm thinking maybe seven chapters? I feel pretty good about that, but we'll see how that goes.</p><p>I hope everyone's doing well, having a good week and the like. idk what else to say here because I'm very tired, ha!</p><p>comments and kudos are forever loved, as usual.</p><p>until next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. satori mountain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>GUYS! THERE'S ART! FOR THIS FIC! OUT IN THIS WORLD EXISTING!</p><p><a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/arystocrat/623156977165615104"> HERE IT IS!</a> IT'S BY ARYSTOCRAT. I CRIED WHEN I SAW IT.</p><p>no one's ever, ever made art for my fics before! I feel so blessed. I'm so thankful lmao.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Do you want to pick where we go next?”</p><p>A splash of water, a surprised squeak. “M-me?! Are you sure?”</p><p>“Yes?” Link paused in scrubbing his clothes and looked over at the shrine where the Princess was hiding, doing her own laundry. “I don’t see why not.”</p><p>After returning from their visit to the Korok Forest, Link and the Princess had a talk over dinner and decided to spend a couple of days here to rest and prepare for the next part of their journey. The next day brought them to the shadows of the lake behind the Woodland Stable, using the day to clean up and wash clothes; Link was confident that with the shadow of Death Mountain towering over the Eldin Canyon and the general stuffy summer heat, their clothes would be dried by the end of the day.</p><p>“But…” the Princess started, her tone amused, “wouldn’t that ruin the surprise?”</p><p> </p><p>Ah – right. Link frowned down at his hands, still submerged in the water. Link <em>did</em> like surprising her – bringing her to different places and seeing the light in her eyes at each discovery warmed him in a way he couldn’t describe. And it wasn’t just the surprises that he had waiting for her at the destinations, but the little things they discovered along the way; her joy at figuring out the runes, the sparkle in her eyes when they looked at the stars at Lake Hylia, and the wonderful disbelief at the warm darner landing lightly on the tip of her finger.</p><p>Knowing the destination wouldn’t take the surprise out of anything, Link decided. It would be fine – even now, Hyrule found ways to trip him up and surprise him; he supposed it would still be the same for the Princess.</p><p>“No,” he said firmly, resuming scrubbing down his clothing, “I think the trip will still end up surprising you, no matter what you choose.”</p><p>“Hmm…”</p><p>There was a splash of water, and Link looked up when the Princess’ golden head peeked around the shrine. All he could see of her was her face and the warm, bare curve of her shoulder, and his eyes darted back to his laundry to give her some semblance of privacy. He was in the same state of undress, stripped down to his undergarments, but for her –</p><p>It wouldn’t be proper, for him to see her like that.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes were pulled back to her at the sound of her laugh, quiet and shy. “So I can really pick where we can go next?”</p><p>“You can – I have a lot of options.” He truly did, his map of Hyrule littered with stickers after he ran out of glowing pins that the slate provided.</p><p>She smiled at him, and her eyes were bright as jewels – brighter, even. “Alright. We’ll look at our options over lunch!”</p><p>The Princess vanished back behind the shrine, and Link smiled down at his hands, wringing out the tunic he was washing and putting it in the pile that needed to dry.</p><p>The remainder of their chore passed in peaceful silence, and Link pushed himself to his feet to stretch once all his clothes were washed. “Zelda?” he called out, “you all done?”</p><p>“Yes!”</p><p>“Do you want to borrow some of my clothes again?”</p><p>“Oh – well…if you don’t mind?”</p><p>He was already reaching for the slate, quickly searching through the sets of clothing he had before deciding that it would be fine to give her his climbing gear until their clothes dried. “Here they are,” he called out as they neatly materialized into his hand, “I’m coming over to hand them to you, okay?”</p><p>“Alright.” She stuck an expectant hand out from behind the shrine, and Link carefully kept his eyes averted as he placed the clothes into her hand. “Just let me know when you’re all set, and we can hang these up to dry.”</p><p>The Princess murmured her thanks, and Link retreated to dress, putting on his own gifted set of casual Sheikah clothing from the beginning of his travels. Once the Princess appeared from behind the shrine, tugging the loose shirt in place, the two returned to the stable to dry their clothes, using a pair of the nearby trees to string up a rope and hang their clothes in a makeshift clothesline.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you want to eat?” He asked once their clothing was squared away, and the Princess graced him with another bright smile.</p><p>“Everything,” she said honestly, “but I suppose for now…maybe some curry?”</p><p>“Okay.” That should be easy enough; he’s pretty sure he’s got some Goron spice left over from the last time he braved Goron City. Some poultry curry sounded like a good idea for lunch – his stomach growled, and Link decided to make a little extra, just in case. The state of the Princess’ awakened appetite could probably rival his own.</p><p>They settled at the cookpot, and once Link gathered all the ingredients he would need, he passed the Sheikah Slate over to the Princess, who took it with a smile.</p><p>“Goddess – Link, do you plan on us going to <em>all</em> these destinations??” She cried out once she saw all the places littered on his map, and Link shrugged. “Not all at once.”</p><p>Besides, he was pretty sure some of those stickers were left over from his quest; shrine riddles that he’d solved, or boko camps that he’d deigned to avoid until a later date. He probably needed to clean up.</p><p>Nothing he could do now; for the moment, he could just watch the Princess’ finger trace across the map, her brow furrowed with familiar wrinkles as she thought over her options.</p><p>By the time she had decided, the curry had finished, and he nudged at her elbow with her plate. “Hm? Oh – oh!” Sheepish, the Princess reached out and took her food, “I apologize, Link! I didn’t know I was taking that long!”</p><p>“No worries,” he reassured her, digging into his food, “it’s fine. Did you make a decision?”</p><p>“I…” She placed the slate aside, picking up her spoon and bringing a heaping spoonful of curry-soaked rice and meat to her lips, “I did, yes. I think…I’d like to go to Satori Mountain.”</p><p> </p><p>That decision surprised him – of all the places, he wasn’t expecting that. “Really? You’re sure?”</p><p>“Well, I don’t see why not! Look –” Moving her plate to one hand, she grabbed the slate and slid it into her lap, scooting over until she was pressed against his side. “If we go this way –” her finger traced up, across the ridge around Hyrule Castle and through the Breach of Demise, “– it could take a little while, but it’s perfectly feasible.”</p><p>Link leaned in, their heads pressed close together as they hovered over the map. “Why don’t we just cut straight through Central Hyrule?” He suggested, pointing out the path, “it’s a little more straightforward. Shorter, too.”</p><p>The Princess absently brought another spoonful of food to her mouth, brows once again wrinkled with thought. “I suppose,” she slowly considered, halting, “I just – I know that Central Hyrule was – dangerous.”</p><p>Link remembered the dangers with sharp clarity – Guardian stalkers to the north, and Moblin and Bokoblin camps to the south. The Princess was right that Central Hyrule was dangerous, and though the Calamity was gone, he was unsure about the status of the Guardian stalkers that remained – and he wasn’t ready to try and test their luck.</p><p>“It was dangerous,” he agreed, “and I’m not entirely sure how safe it is, now. We’ve been lucky so far, with the monsters – I’ve barely seen many during our travels, so maybe they’ve retreated now that the Calamity’s influence is gone. But –”</p><p>“- but you’re not sure about the Guardians,” the Princess finished, and Link nodded. “I’m not – and though I hope that maybe the Guardians deactivated after we defeated the Calamity…I don’t want to take that risk. Not until we know.”</p><p>Link tapped his spoon against his chin in thought, “…We can take the path you suggested,” he decided, “it will take a little longer by a day or so, but I think we’ll be alright.”</p><p>“There’s also no stable,” the Princess pointed out, “will you be alright with that, too?”</p><p> </p><p><em>That</em> he felt a little less sure about, and Link grimaced. “I guess…it’s a good way to find out if those undead creatures were from the Calamity. I know the swarms of Keese weren’t, though – those are <em>incredibly</em> annoying. Hopefully those will be gone, too.”</p><p>Laughter spilled from the Princess’ lips, “I think we’ll be alright – we’ll look out for each other.”</p><p>“Yeah.” He knew she was capable of watching his back – the memory of her yesterday rose up in his mind, the spectacle of the Princess glowing brighter than sunlight, placing her hands in the poisoned bog around Woodland Tower and purifying the water with just a thought. “We’ll be alright. When do you want to leave?”</p><p>“The day after tomorrow would be fine, as long as the weather holds.”</p><p>With their plans made, the rest of the day passed rather peacefully; the Princess tugged him along to the Minshi Woods, quickly moving into the trees to forage while Link prepared his bow and silently moved up the path.</p><p>He had felled a deer by the time the Princess found him, lucky enough to take down a large buck before it could dart away, and he had started to field dress it when she arrived. “I found more mushrooms! I added some to the compendium!” she called out, “<em>and </em>I discovered some hearty truffles for you to add to your collection!”</p><p>The Princess giggled at him when he gave her a stink eye. “We’re selling those truffles,” he stated, “I <em>really </em>don’t need any more. What kind of mushrooms did you find?”</p><p>“Oh, plenty – but I can show you later. I didn’t mean to interrupt!”</p><p>“It’s fine.” He turned back to his work, “this was a really lucky shot – I think this will be enough meat to last us for a while.”</p><p>“Mm.” The Princess crouched next to him, eyes on his careful knife work, “if we had time, I’d say to dry some of it out. Where will you put all of it?”</p><p>“Oh, I just put it in the slate.”</p><p> </p><p>He could see her eyes widen in his peripheral, “the slate can store meat?! Really?? And it doesn’t spoil?!”</p><p>“It doesn’t, no.”</p><p>“Oh my goodness,” the Princess whispered, breathless at the discovery, “the Sheikah were able to – to harness stasis power? I know there’s the rune, but – to use it to keep supplies in stasis! So nothing ever spoils, or – oh! Every time you brought out a meal from the slate – it was always still <em>warm!!</em> This is incredible!!”</p><p>She went off into a tangent, wondering aloud if it would be possible to use the power outside the slate, asking herself how it would work – and Link smiled to himself, feeling something settle as the Princess’ theories and questions filled the air.</p><p> </p><p>-o-</p><p> </p><p>During their next afternoon at the stable, Beedle shows up.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, good,” Link said when he looked out the entryway to the stable and spotted that familiar backpack, “hey, Zelda?”</p><p>“Yes?” The Princess looked up from where she was sitting on their bed, rummaging through her bag.</p><p>“Come here, we’re gonna go get you some more money.”</p><p>“I – alright?” She looked confused but put her bag aside to meet him at the entryway, the two of them stepping outside. He led her to where Beedle was sitting, setting up their station, and the merchant’s face lit up the second he saw him.</p><p>“Link!!” Beedle called out, “my favorite customer!! Good to see you!!”</p><p>“It’s good to see you too, Beedle!” Link smiled, “haven’t seen you this way in a while.”</p><p>“I know!!” They laughed, “it’s a lot easier to head up this way, now – much safer, now that that big monster hanging around the castle is gone – oh!”</p><p>Beedle finally noticed the Princess, hovering awkwardly behind Link, and their face brightened up. “Link!!” they cried out happily, “you didn’t tell me you met someone!! Who’s this??”</p><p>“Beedle, this is my friend Zelda.” Grabbing the Princess’ hand, Link pulled her until she was standing by his side, “Zelda, this is Beedle – they’re a merchant.”</p><p>“The best traveling merchant in Hyrule!” They declared, puffing up proudly, “from Tabantha to Akkala, I’ll be there! And I’ll always have the best prices – or my name isn’t Beedle!” Beedle beamed up at the Princess, who smiled back, shyly. “Zelda, huh? Wow! It’s nice to meet you!”</p><p>“It’s nice to meet you, as well.” She said, a bit of Princess Voice slipping into her tone, and Link bit at the inside of his cheek to keep back a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“You know, I never thought I’d get to meet someone like you – I’m glad Link’s finally got a friend to travel with! Every time we ran into each other, he was always by himself.”</p><p>“You’re one to talk!” Link said, “every time I see <em>you</em>, you’re always on your own!”</p><p>“I travel with caravans!” Beedle protested, “Or other travelers – I’m never on the road by myself! Not like you were!”</p><p>Link would give them that much, and he shrugged in acquiescence. “You got me there. Fair enough.”</p><p>“Of course I do. Now –” they folded over their small counter and gave them a smile, “how can I help you today?”</p><p>“What have you got?”</p><p>It was the usual back and forth between them, and Beedle handed over a sale flyer with a laugh. Link made sure to clean them out of arrows, like he usually did – you could never have too many arrows. He didn’t really need anything else, though; he was still plenty stocked with hearty lizards, and though cold darners would be useful for the future, they weren’t what he needed right now – besides, he probably still has some of those stocked up, too.</p><p>“Thanks for your business, as always!” Beedle said happily, “need anything else?”</p><p>“Yes.” Link said, absently scrolling through the slate, “the Pr – Zelda has a few things she’s interested in selling.”</p><p>Link winced internally at his small slip of the tongue, quite easy to do with his mind somewhere else as he absently sorted through the slate, and hoped to the Goddess that the Princess didn’t notice.</p><p>“Oh, you do? What have you got?”</p><p>“Yes…yes, I have – a few things.” The Princess’ voice was different – no longer stuck in that overly police Princess Voice but…stilted. Awkward.</p><p>
  <em>Oh, no.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Gathering his courage, Link looked over at the Princess, who had plucked the slate from his limp grasp and was grabbing the things she’d gathered so far on their trip – the hearty truffles from yesterday, some hunks of amber and opal and one lucky sapphire from Lurelin – and her expression was…tight.</p><p>Upset.</p><p>Link’s heart sunk into his toes.</p><p>She heard him – she <em>had</em> to have heard him, it was impossible <em>not</em> to.</p><p>The Princess exchanging her items for rupees felt like it was happening far away; all Link could focus on was her answering Beedle’s questions with a quiet, subdued tone. He didn’t know what to say to her as they gave Beedle their goodbyes, the air between them extremely tense as they made their way back to the stable.</p><p>“I –”</p><p>“Link,” the Princess cut him off, “I’m going to go take a walk. I’ll be back in a bit.”</p><p>He felt helpless as he watched her walk away, and as soon as she vanished up the trail into the Minshi Woods, Link covered his face with his hands and swore loudly. He blew it – he slipped up, and he blew it, and now he has to try and <em>explain</em>, and –</p><p>Stressed, Link roughly raked his hands through his hair.</p><p>He was going to – cook. Practice sword forms. Practice sword forms, and then cook. Fine. He could do that for now, and – and whatever came, whenever it came, he would face it.</p><p> </p><p>Nodding to himself, he went to the lake behind the stable, and practiced with the Master Sword until he felt like his arms were going to fall off. By the time he’d finished, it was late afternoon, slowly creeping into evening, and the Princess still hadn’t returned. Link stomped down the urge to go find her, made himself take a breath and remind himself to give her <em>space</em>, and moved to the blessedly empty cookpot instead of towards the Minshi Woods.</p><p>He cooked for their coming departure – meat skewers, mushroom skewers, riceballs – things that would be easy to hold so they could eat while they walked. He stored them into the slate and then moved on to other foods; the little selfish recipes he knew, so he could fully relax. Honey crepes, carrot cake, egg pudding, hot buttered apple – he hoped that the Princess didn’t mind having dessert for dinner.</p><p>He thought about fruit cakes, and the rumors of the Princess’ favorites, and wondered if she still liked them. If she would want one.</p><p> </p><p>Link had almost succeeded in relaxing over the afternoon’s blunder – until the Princess returned. Her trousers were streaked with dirt, and her eyes were rimmed red, like – like she’d been <em>crying.</em> Link felt every bit of calm that he worked for flee at the realization, leaving nothing but a horrible feeling in its place. He never, ever wanted to be the reason for her tears, not ever again, and here he was making her cry like a <em>fool.</em></p><p>He felt his throat close up, and Link stared at the Princess as she got closer and just – didn’t know what to say.</p><p>She looked at the spread of food around him, her expression unreadable. “I see you’ve been busy.”</p><p>Link swallowed, and forced the words past his tight throat, “I…hope you’re ready for dessert for dinner.”</p><p>The corners of the Princess’ mouth quirked into a faint smile, and just as quickly it faded away. If this had happened yesterday, she would’ve laughed.</p><p>“Dessert for dinner sounds just fine,” she said, taking a seat near the cookpot, and though she ate, the two of them devouring almost everything he cooked, it didn’t seem like her heart was in it. Link picked at a slice of carrot cake, rubbed the crumbs between his fingers in agitation until they dissolved into nothing. “Are you…okay?” he finally asked, and he wanted to snatch the words back into his mouth when her eyes slid over to him. What a <em>stupid</em> question to ask.</p><p>“…I’m fine,” she finally said, and Link knew she was lying. “I’m just…tired, now. I think. Should we retire soon? We should probably have an early start tomorrow.”</p><p>They cleaned up their mess in silence, and Link peeked at the Princess as they entered the stable, quick glances at the corner of his eye. She was looking down at her hands, her eyes very far away, and he felt his heart sink all over again.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t fine – nothing was fine, and Link knew it, the feeling only expanded when after returning from preparing for bed, he saw the Princess buried beneath the blankets of their shared bed – with her back to him.</p><p>That – that’s <em>never</em> happened. Every night, <em>every night</em> since they defeated the Calamity, they always fell asleep facing each other. Link almost grabbed the spare blanket off the bed to just curl up on the <em>floor</em>, but – but even now, he wanted to be close. He always wants to stay close.</p><p>Slowly, he slipped into bed, curling up beneath the spare blanket. Always close, but never too close. He wanted to sleep as he always did, curled up, facing her – but he didn’t want to intrude on the space she made for herself. It felt like a wall between them as he turned onto his side, his back towards her, and it took a while for Link to fall asleep.</p><p>He had to make this right; he hurt the Princess, and he needed – he needed to fix it. Needed to apologize.</p><p>Earlier that day, he’d told himself – whatever happened, whenever it would come, he would find the courage, and he would face it.</p><p> </p><p>Where was that courage, now?</p><p> </p><p>-o-</p><p> </p><p>The silence continued to hang over them like a heavy cloak throughout their entire first day of travel.</p><p> </p><p>Beyond general morning platitudes, the Princess has barely said a word to him, and Link could only stare at her as she walked, three paces ahead of him. Her hair whipped behind her like a banner as they walked through the hills that surrounded Hyrule Castle, and Link noticed that when the Princess’ eyes weren’t focused ahead, they were locked onto the castle.</p><p>The Princess seemed determined to walk the entire day, but Link made an effort to get her to stop at least once to eat lunch. Sitting beneath the nearest tree, they quietly munched on riceballs as the Princess continued to look over at Hyrule Castle.</p><p>Link still remembered how it felt, being this close when the Princess was still keeping the Calamity contained; if he closed his eyes now, he could still picture it – the pillars around the castle glowing red, a constant cloud always swirling, swirling – keeping the castle obscured. The ground around the castle always trembled subtly, moving in a rhythm that felt somewhat like a heartbeat.</p><p>It was always…unsettling, whenever he had to skirt around the castle – he’d made the effort to avoid it, some days, the effort made easier with the slate’s travel function.</p><p>Now, though, the air around Hyrule Castle didn’t feel unsettling – now, it just felt sad.</p><p>Apparently, the Princess felt the same way.</p><p> </p><p>“It doesn’t seem so terrifying, now,” she suddenly admitted, startling him out of his thoughts. “I thought – seeing it now, I thought I’d be petrified, being so close to it again. But – it doesn’t seem scary, anymore.” The Princess looked down at her hands, laced tightly in her lap, and pressed her lips into a thin line, “it just…seems sad.”</p><p>“I wonder…” she squeezed her laced hands, gathering her thoughts, “if – is it even possible, to build it back to how it was? To make it into something better than before?”</p><p>She looked over at him, eyes questioning, and the frown on her face deepened. It suddenly felt too familiar – like those early, tenuous days together as her knight. Just like then, Link just…didn’t know what to say. And so he decided to just– said nothing.</p><p>Her face fell a little at the silence, and she sighed quietly before pushing herself to her feet, brushing off her trousers. “I think I’m ready to continue,” she said stiffly, and Link could do nothing but scramble to his feet and follow as she quickly strode off.</p><p>By the time they stopped for the night, the sun had long since set, and Link was starting to get twitchy with nerves. The Princess finally decided to stop once they reached a stretch of ruins in the North Hyrule Plain – ruins that, he recalled from his previous travels through here, were once the Royal Ancient Tech Labs.</p><p>The wind blew around them, and Link nervously cleared his throat as he once again pushed past the vice around his neck to speak. “I can set up camp if you –”</p><p>“Did you bring me along with you out of pity?”</p><p> </p><p>The question caught him off guard, and that vice tightened around his throat again, voice carried off by the wind. The Princess whirled around to face him, arms crossed tightly over her chest, and her eyes were fiery and <em>hurt. </em>“I heard what you – what you <em>almost</em> said, back at the stable,” she said, voice shaking, “and now I – now I’m wondering why you even brought me with you at all!”</p><p>Her eyes were shining with tears, and the Princess angrily swiped at her eyes, “all this time – all this time I’ve been wondering if you just brought me with you because you just felt sorry for me!! Or if – if you were just doing this out of some leftover sense of <em>duty –</em>”</p><p>“I’m <em>not!!</em>”</p><p>Link’s voice echoed around them, and his eyes widened at the volume, not expecting to be so loud. But it just – burst out of him – because it <em>wasn’t true.</em></p><p>“Then <em>why!?</em>” The Princess demanded, tears clinging to her lashes, “I don’t understand –”</p><p>“It’s because -!” Link gripped at his hair, frustrated, “I – all I heard from everyone – from the random travelers I met, from the Sheikah – was about how you were just some…<em>legend</em>. How you were just this – this untouchable thing, that was going to pull Hyrule out of the ashes. All I’ve heard was how you would – you would take the throne, and rebuild Hyrule to how it was before, so when I – when I saw you again I just, I just remembered all those stories, and those words, and –”</p><p>And he thought it would be easier, to separate them in his head, to keep her at a distance, because – because she was meant for better things and would eventually have to leave him behind. His job was done – what else was there for him to do?</p><p> </p><p>“<em>I am not a princess!!” </em>she screamed, face red and hands clenched tight at her sides, “I’m not – I don’t know what I am!! And I – I’m tired of people just – just <em>assuming</em> what I’m going to do!! Without letting me have the <em>time</em> to <em>think </em>and – and look around you, Link!!”</p><p>She threw her arms out, gesturing at the ruins that surrounded them, “rebuild?? I can’t – there is <em>nothing. </em>I have <em>nothing!!</em> It’s just like my father said –”</p><p>Her voice cracked, and furious tears spilled down her face, “I am an heir to <em>nothing</em>. I can’t -I don’t know <em>what</em> I’m going to do. I don’t know what I <em>can</em> do. Everyone – everyone expects me to just put a crown on my head, and make a miracle, but – but what if Hyrule doesn’t need me? What if they don’t want me? There hasn’t been a monarchy in over a century!! How can I help then?? What can I do then??”</p><p>She looked miserable, and Link felt guilt sink like a stone into his gut. “…I’m sorry,” he said hoarsely, “I just – assumed that of you, like everyone else, because of all the stories I’ve heard, and I thought – I figured that one day you would just have to…leave me behind. Because I’ve done what I was supposed to do. There’s no need for me, anymore.”</p><p>“Well, that’s <em>stupid!!”</em> the Princess said furiously, “because I don’t know what I’m going to do yet! And no matter what – no matter what happens, or what I decide, I’m <em>always</em> going to need you! You’re all I have!”</p><p>Swiping at her cheeks, she looked at him with watery green eyes, “I’m not a princess, Link – not now. I don’t know if I will ever be one again. And I can’t – I can’t bear to think that that’s all you think of me when you look at me.”</p><p> </p><p>Her words hit harder than a kick to the gut, and Link looked at her – <em>really</em> looked at her, from her red eyes and teary face to her rumpled tunic and her hands, back at her sides and curled into clenched fists, and he –</p><p>He thought back of the past days together, seeing the Princess laugh, and joke with him – seeing her eyes light up with discovery, or wonder, and her moments of goofiness and excitement. He’s thought about every day he’s spent with her, closer than he ever thought possible as he watched her sleep and pulled her out of her nightmares.</p><p>Link looks at her, and thinks of those days, and – he doesn’t see a Princess at all.</p><p> </p><p>It’s Zelda – just Zelda.</p><p> </p><p>Biting his lip, he walked up to her, slowly, and reached out for her hands, gently uncurling them from tight fists. He looked down at her open palms and brushed his thumbs across the imprints her nails made, crescent moons from digging into the skin too hard. Looking back into her red rimmed eyes, Link sighed quietly and felt <em>wretched</em>.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” he said again, holding onto her hands, “Zelda, I’m so sorry.”</p><p>He’d say it a thousand times, if he could.</p><p>“I didn’t bring you on this journey with me because I felt bad for you, or out of duty. I brought you with me because I <em>wanted</em> to. Because I wanted you around. I’m sorry if I made you feel any different – and I’m sorry for making you cry.”</p><p>
  <em>I don’t want to be the reason you cry anymore.</em>
</p><p>Zelda’s eyes were searching as she looked at him, and when she saw the sincerity, how truly sorry he was, her face crumpled, and her fingers curled around his, holding him back just as tightly. Sniffling, she brought their joined hands to her chest, and took another step to lean into him, resting her forehead against his shoulder.</p><p>“You’re so stupid,” she warbled, and Link laughed wearily, pressing his cheek against the top of her head.</p><p>“I know. I know.”</p><p> </p><p>-o-</p><p> </p><p>With the air cleared between them, the next day of travel passed much easier.</p><p> </p><p>They awoke with the soft light of the dawn, groggily rising and clearing up their makeshift camp. Link quickly changed into a fresher Hylian tunic while the – while <em>Zelda</em> went off behind one of the crumbling stone walls to change. Link looked through the cooked meals gathered in the slate while Zelda dressed, and decided that some hearty riceballs would make a fine enough breakfast for today. When Zelda returned to his side, he held out two riceballs to her, and she accepted them with a smile.</p><p>Since Zelda was the one that picked their destination, she was the one that got to look at the map on the slate and lead the way, and by mid-morning their breakfast was finished and they were walking through the arching, overlapping rocks of the Breach of Demise.</p><p>“We’ve covered more ground than I thought!” Zelda declared, looking up from the map, “once we get through the Breach, we should be at Satori mountain by early afternoon, if we’re lucky!”</p><p>“It was probably thanks to us barely taking any breaks yesterday,” Link pointed out, “and you didn’t get distracted by anything – we moved faster than I expected.”</p><p>“Yes, and my legs are paying for yesterday, now.”</p><p>That made Link slow down a little, concerned. “Should we stop for a little while, then? Are you alright?”</p><p>“Oh, I’m fine!” She waved away his concerns, “don’t worry about me – my legs are sore, but it’s nothing terrible. It’s…a good soreness. I don’t feel tired at all.”</p><p>“You promise?”</p><p>“Yes.” She looked over at him with a smile, “being out here, seeing the world…it really has helped! I feel much stronger!”</p><p>They exited the rocky Breach of Demise, stepping back out into the sunlight, and Zelda shaded her eyes with one hand as she absorbed the warmth of the sun with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>Zelda wouldn’t lie to him about her health – they’d been through too much together, to try and lie about anything, Link thinks. So he trusts her, and gives her a little smile when she hooks her arm through his, continuing to let her lead the way.</p><p>“Ah,” he says when they walk past a familiar stretch of land, littered with cliffs and circular rocks, “I remember this – this was a shrine riddle.”</p><p>“A riddle?”</p><p>Link stopped her with a hand on her arm, leading her off the path and into the grass. “I was heading to Tabantha, towards the Rito,” he explained, “when I heard music. I followed it and found a Rito bard – his name’s Kass, you’ll probably meet him eventually – and he had all these songs that were puzzles for the Hero to solve to discover shrines.”</p><p>Zelda’s eyes were wide as she listened to his story, and he stopped her at the rocks that helped him find the hidden shrine. “I had to shoot an arrow,” he explained, miming stringing a bow, “through two rocks that were aligned just so – it took me <em>hours</em> to try and find it, but when I did –”</p><p>He gestured to the activated shrine a few feet away.</p><p>“That’s incredible,” she breathed, “riddles! To shrines! Did he say how many there were? How did he know about these riddles? Who taught him?”</p><p>“Apparently he learned all the songs through his teacher, who taught him how to play.” Link frowned thoughtfully, “Kass said he was going to tell me more about it later, but – we never got around to it. Anyway – come on.”</p><p>He gently pulled Zelda away from the shrine, “we’ve just got to go over the bridge, I think – then we’ll be at Satori Mountain.”</p><p> </p><p>“We need to be careful, though,” he warned as they neared the rickety Jeddo Bridge, “I feel like this thing is gonna fall apart any day now.”</p><p>“It’s been standing for a century, disrepair aside,” Zelda pointed out as they slowly made their way across, “I don’t think two little Hylians are going to be the reason this bridge falls to pieces. Oh, look, Link – there it is!!”</p><p>She let go of Link’s arm to hop off the bridge, running off to the rolling height of Satori Mountain.</p><p>“Hey – Zelda, wait up! Hold on!”</p><p>A pair of crows went flying with a croak when he caught up to her, slate hooked to her belt as she stared up at the mountain. “Have you ever been up there?” She asked once he caught up to her, “I know you must have heard the stories in your travels about the Lord of the Mountain. Have you ever -?”</p><p>“I haven’t.” He admitted, “I’ve…meant to. It’s why I placed the pin, but – something always came up. I was never really lucky enough to make it up there. Another quest, a shrine, a blood moon –”</p><p>“Yes, hard to sightsee when you’ve got the Calamity hanging over your head,” Zelda mused. “Well – shall we head up? We’re wasting the day!!”</p><p>“Are you up for climbing?”</p><p>Zelda gave him a <em>look</em>, “<em>why</em> would we need to climb when there’s a perfectly good path over there?” She pointed at the trail, winding up around the mountain, and Link shrugged.</p><p>“I always find cooler stuff by climbing.”</p><p>Rolling her eyes, Zelda began to walk to the path, Link soon to be on her heels, “you can find just as surprising things by walking, you know.”</p><p> </p><p>She turned out to be right; just a little ways up the path, they found a small pond, more crows scattering away at their arrival. “Ooh, some Armoranth!” Zelda quickly pulled off her boots and rolled up her trousers to wade into the water, squeaking at the cold temperature for a second before grabbing the slate and already trying to find the best angle to get a picture. Link decided to wait on a large rock that sat nearby until she was done, closing his eyes and enjoying the occasional breeze that passed by.</p><p>The closer they got to the Tabantha region, the cooler it became and at their current height on the mountain, it didn’t feel like summer at all, the cool winds reminding him of one of the nicer spring days.</p><p>“Did you get a good picture of the Armoranth?” Link asked when Zelda waded over to him, slate pressed to her chest, and she grinned at him, pleased. “Yes! We can keep going, now.” She quickly dried her feet and pulled on her socks and boots, and they continued making their way up the mountain.</p><p>Soon, they found a large apple orchard, streams of sunlight shining through gaps in the leaves and making the area glow with sunlight. The scent of overripe apples hung in the air from the apples that littered the ground, and Link shared a silent look of agreement with Zelda, walking through the orchard and grabbing some apples for them to snack on, while they were here.</p><p>Zelda quickly wandered off into the trees, and Link decided to pick an apple tree and rest under it until she returned, plucking an apple from his chosen tree to snack on before he sat down. The wind quietly rustled through the trees as he slowly ate his apple, the warm beams of sunlight a perfect contrast to the cool winds, and Link found it so comfortable he felt that he could nap here, if he let himself.</p><p>“Um – Link…?”</p><p> </p><p>He looked up when Zelda’s confused tone echoed through the trees, taking another bite from his apple. “What is it? Is something wrong?”</p><p>“I don’t think so…” he heard rustling as she took a couple of hesitant steps towards him, and he could see her through the gaps in the trees awkwardly holding out the slate, “it’s just – the Sheikah Slate, it’s…buzzing?”</p><p>“Oh – oh!!” Link straightened up with the realization, holding out a hand, “let me hold the slate for a minute. I know what this is.”</p><p>Link was on his feet, apple discarded and forgotten as Zelda met him halfway, handing over the slate. He moved the slate back and forth, nodding as the vibrations increased some once he moved in a certain direction. “Okay, that way,” he said under his breath, turning back to Zelda who was looking at him in confusion, “we have to keep going up – we’re not too far.”</p><p>“Not too far from what?”</p><p>Link couldn’t help the cheeky grin he sent her way, “<em>this</em> I’m going to let be a surprise. You ready?”</p><p>Zelda threw her hands up for one exasperated second before letting out an amused breath, “as ready as I’ll ever be. Lead on, Hero, to whatever surprise you have waiting for me.”</p><p>Link’s smile widened as he looked down at the slate, and he let the sensor lead them further up the mountain. He could see the pink blossoms of a tree – the alleged place where the Lord of the Mountain resides – but the slate’s vibrations became even stronger when he moved a little past that location, and he frowned thoughtfully. “Okay…” he mumbled, “I think…this way. Come on.”</p><p>He forgot how annoying this function of the slate was; it was never as accurate as he liked and left him running around in circles for literal hours. When it was just him, it was fine – but he didn’t want to lead Zelda on this wild goose chase, as well.</p><p>The path got a little precarious, in some places, and Link had to help Zelda up when the inclines became too steep – but eventually Link found the right path, and the vibrations got stronger, and stronger, until –</p><p>“<em>Link</em>,” Zelda gasped, and he wanted to laugh in triumph at the awe in her voice.</p><p> </p><p>He ran up to the shrine, the crows perched around the stone scattering at his approach. It glowed in the light of the shade, a warm, dusky orange – deactivated.</p><p>“Link,” Zelda whispered, clutching at the back of his tunic. “This – this is a shrine. A – a <em>shrine. </em>And it – it’s not blue, so that –”</p><p>“I haven’t been to this one.” He placed the slate against the pedestal, and it flashed with light – the stone walls parted, same as all the others, and displayed the platform that would lead into the belly of the shrine.</p><p>“But – but –”</p><p>Zelda sounded so <em>stunned</em>, and Link peeked over his shoulder to look at her, still staring at the open shrine like it wasn’t real.</p><p>“But I thought –” she sputtered, “you – didn’t you – did you find all the shrines? In your travels?”</p><p>
  <em>Ah, here we go.</em>
</p><p>Link hesitated, slowly hooking the slate onto his belt. “…No,” he finally admitted, “I didn’t.”</p><p>“But you told me – during your journey, the riddles –”</p><p>“That was for some of the shrines, yes, but – not all. I don’t…really know how many shrines are left, out in Hyrule.”</p><p>“Weren’t they supposed to train the Hero??” Zelda asked, her voice rising in incredulity, “shrines, littered across the country, meant to train you to face the Calamity, and you – you didn’t <em>find them all?? Why??</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Heat began to prickle on the back of his neck, and Link scuffed a boot against the stone of the shrine. “The reason is embarrassing,” he mumbled, and Zelda tugged at him to make him turn around and face her. She said nothing, placing her hands on his arms and waiting in silent expectation for his answer, and the embarrassed heat spread to his cheeks.</p><p>“Why, Link?” She asked again, and his eyes slid down, looked away.</p><p>“Because I got scared.”</p><p>She wasn’t expecting that to be his answer, and blinked rapidly at him, confused. “…What?”</p><p>“I was scared,” he repeated, “I thought that – that the longer I took, traveling the country, trying to find the shrines…I would come to Hyrule Castle, finally able to help you, and in the end I’d be too late.”</p><p>It feels ridiculous now, seeing what Zelda can do and knowing what she was capable of, but at the time, that fear was all he could think about – that instead of meeting Zelda, warm and alive, she would be draped in spirit fires, and he would see her long enough to get to say goodbye.</p><p>“It was all I could think about,” he continued, “and I was just – so worried, that one day I thought – to hell with it. I cooked as many meals as I could. Made more healing potions than I really needed. And then I just – went to the castle.”</p><p>Zelda looked at him, dumbfounded, and her fingers curled around his arms, holding onto him. She was staring at him like – like she’d never seen him before, and Link <em>knew</em> the blush on his face was spreading to his ears, he was so embarrassed.</p><p>“I know it was pretty ridiculous,” he began to ramble nervously, “I know now what you can do, and that you – you could handle it. But I was still worried, and I just wanted –”</p><p> </p><p>His ramble cut off as Zelda stepped into his space, the hands on his arms sliding around his waist and clinging to his tunic as she pulled him into a hug.</p><p>“You’re right,” she whispered thickly, “it <em>is</em> ridiculous – the Calamity couldn’t kill me. I would never let it.”</p><p>She was smiling, he knew she was, and Link slowly wrapped his arms around her, hugging her back. “I know that <em>now</em>,” he said quietly, “but it all worked out, in the end – and I got to see you sooner.”</p><p>Zelda laughed lightly, and he pulled away from the embrace to gesture to the shrine, sweeping an arm out in an ‘<em>after you</em>’ gesture. “Ready to go into the shrine?” he asked, and she practically glowed with happiness.</p><p> </p><p>-o-</p><p> </p><p>Taking Zelda through a shrine was probably one of the most nerve-wracking things he’d ever done.</p><p> </p><p>His stomach dropped when he saw the precarious metal swings, swaying back and forth and nothing but open air between them, and he almost wanted to pull back and try to find a different shrine, a safer one – though none of them are really <em>safe</em>.</p><p>But Zelda was, unfortunately, ridiculously, irritatingly stubborn.</p><p>“We can do it!” she confirmed, “if it was just one of us, on our own – <em>then </em>I’d be worried. But we can get through this shrine if we work together!”</p><p>“I don’t want anything to happen to you!” he said, “these swings – what if you fall??”</p><p>“Well, what if <em>you</em> fall?” she shoots back, “I’m not going to sit here and wait and let you do this on your own! Besides, this is probably the only difficult part – the rest of the obstacles look like they happen on steadier ground.”</p><p>So – Link grits his teeth, and they go.</p><p>The metal swings really were the worst part; after a moment of consideration, Link decided to follow Zelda’s suggestion and use the Magnesis rune to send her across first, and then follow after. He held onto the swing as she carefully stepped onto it, holding onto the chains, and she yelped when he let her go, the swing arcing forward and heading to the next platform, where she landed with a light hop. After he took a second to calm his pulse, Link reactivated the rune and quickly followed behind.</p><p>Zelda beamed at him when he reached her, though the expression was somewhat shaky. “See? We can do it! Now, to the next one!”</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t fully relax until they were back on solid ground, and quick as lightning he readied his bow and shot at the strings holding the drawbridge up, stepping back as it landed in front of them with a solid <em>‘thud’</em>. Behind him, Zelda was looking around at the large, open space in awe.</p><p>“How were they able to do this??” She marveled as Link grabbed her hand and led her across the bridge, “could it be – magic, or – maybe we’re in a completely different realm? This is incredible!!”</p><p>He ignored the chest that was on the right side of the platform, instead heading directly for the spiky balls. “Zelda,” he said, calling for her attention, “I need you to stay close to me for this one, okay? We’re gonna have to be fast.”</p><p>It was a harrowing experience, and Link would have gotten knocked off the platform by a spiky ball near the end if it weren’t for Zelda grabbing onto him and yanking him out of the way. The new bow he discovered in the chest at the end of the platform also helped lift his spirits.</p><p>“It seems that Magnesis is the main thing they want you to use here,” Zelda said, standing at the top of the steps and staring at the large metal blocks a distance away. “Link…can I give it a try?”</p><p>“Oh – sure.” He walked up the stairs to stand next to her, handing her the slate, “just be careful.”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p> </p><p>Her face was tense with focus as she carefully pulled the metal blocks towards them, slowly making them into a set of stairs. Together, they hopped across the gap onto the blocks, and Link scrambled up the stairs and readied his paraglider, floating down to the chest that she had exposed.</p><p>When Link opened it, he grinned widely, and turned around, cupping a hand around his mouth. “Hey, Zelda! I found a gold rupee for you!”</p><p>“You found a <em>what??</em>”</p><p>She had to rearrange the stairs so he could get back to her, and soon they were on the last platform, facing large metal doors, barred by a wooden blockade and covered in foliage. Link chewed at the inside of his cheek for a moment before nodding decisively, unhooking his bow from his back. “Can I see the slate really quick?”</p><p>Zelda handed it over, and Link quickly summoned an arrow, tipped with a red arrowhead and smelling vaguely of smoke. “It’s my last one,” he explained as he notched the fire arrow and took aim, “I knew it would come in handy for something.”</p><p>His aim was true, and soon the wood and leaves were all burnt away, leaving nothing but the metal doors, waiting to be opened.</p><p>“I’ll let you do it,” Link said, and Zelda’s eyes <em>shined</em> as she used the Magnesis room to push the doors open, exposing the chamber where the Sheikah monk resided.</p><p>“Good job,” he praised as they walked up the ramp, “you were right – it wasn’t as bad, with the two of us working together.”</p><p>“I can’t believe I got to do this,” she said faintly, pressing her hands to her cheeks, “I never – I always hoped –”</p><p>They stopped before the monk, and Zelda beamed at him. “<em>Thank you</em>, Link. This was – this was incredible.”</p><p>“There’s more where that came from,” he said, reaching out to touch the barrier that surrounded the monk, “though, I’m not sure if anything is going to happen, now that the Calamity is gone.”</p><p> </p><p>The barrier shattered into fragments of light, and Link jumped a little as the monk’s voice echoed in his head – and Zelda reaching out to grasp at the sleeve of his tunic told him that she could hear it, as well.</p><p>
  <em>Your resourcefulness in overcoming this trial speaks to the promise of a Hero…</em>
</p><p>Link’s eyes widened as he felt something warm press into his chest, and he pressed a hand over his heart as he was given a Spirit Orb.</p><p>“Wh – a Spirit Orb? Still?” He looked over to Zelda, confused, “but…the Calamity’s gone. It’s over.”</p><p>Zelda looked just as confused as he did – and somewhat troubled. “Maybe,” she said slowly, “Hyrule isn’t done with us just yet.”</p><p>The feeling in his chest was automatic, knee-jerk: <em>no. That’s not fair, that’s too much.</em></p><p>It was the same panicked kick in his chest when he first saw the Calamity rise from the castle on the Great Plateau, when he was told of his past, and his failures, and the weight of the wrongs he had to right in the world.</p><p>
  <em>We’ve done our job – we’ve fulfilled our destiny. How can they ask for more?</em>
</p><p>His thoughts must have shown on his face, because Zelda bit her lip and plucked at the hem of her tunic, looking upset, and no – that wouldn’t do.</p><p>“I guess,” he said slowly, “if our work isn’t done, then we’ll rise to meet it, whenever it comes.”</p><p>Link reached out and took her hand, giving it a squeeze, “are you ready to go?”</p><p>“…Yes.” She nodded, a faint smile on her lips, “we still have to make it to the top of the mountain.”</p><p> </p><p>Before them, the monk began to fade away, and as they left the shrine in wisps of light, Link heard the monk’s last words echo in his ear.</p><p>
  <em>May the Goddess smile upon you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>-o-</p><p> </p><p>It was well into the evening, by the time they finally left the shrine, and as Link blinked rapidly and tried to adjust to the darkness around them, Zelda gasped in delight. “Link, look!”</p><p>She pointed up, to the top of the mountain, and he saw that it was bathed in an otherworldly green light.</p><p>“We got lucky!!” She whispered, “I think that means the Lord of the Mountain is there!!”</p><p>“Yeah.” He smiled at her, pressing a finger to his lips, “we’re gonna have to be quiet,” he whispered. “I’ve heard that the Lord of the Mountain is very skittish – you ready?”</p><p>“Yes!” Zelda hissed back, voice tight with excitement, and they left the shrine behind and quietly crept up the hill to the mountaintop. As they got closer, Link made sure that the camera rune was up on the Sheikah slate, ready to try and capture a picture of the Lord of the Mountain.</p><p> </p><p>And the look on Zelda’s face, when she finally sees it.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>aaaand that's it!</p><p>and it's true - during my first playthrough, I was VERY freaked out that if I took too long trying to get all the shrines and stuff, I'd be too late and zelda wouldn't make it when I finally went to defeat the calamity. I was freaked out there'd be a bittersweet ending, and since I was fresh off of beating kingdom hearts 3, I was VERY sensitive. </p><p>I can look back on it and laugh now, and feel only a little embarrassed lmao.</p><p>I hope everyone had a nice friday, and I hope y'all have a good weekend as well. kudos and comments are loved eternally! thank you again for all your comments so far! I'm very tired and don't know what else to say so....I'm out!</p><p>until next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. hebra mountains</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello, hello, hellooooooo! hope you all have had a lovely weekend! mine's been pretty chill. I was able to find the energy to get this chapter out, and good thing, too! because this chapter has the moment that made me want to write this fic in the first place! </p><p>I've gotta give props to jenseits-der-sterne for the opening scene in this fic because of an idea she had in her fic <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20910887">before and after.</a> it was SOOOOOOO FUCKIN' CLEAN, and if you haven't read the fic yet, you definitely should!</p><p>anyway, off you go! hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The beds at the Swallow’s Roost were the most comfortable beds Zelda has ever experienced – not even her childhood bed at Hyrule Castle can compare.</p><p> </p><p>Zelda was surprised when Link said that their next destination would be Rito Village; she knew that he wanted to visit the settlements at a later date, and she shared her thoughts with him, wondering what changed his mind. He grimaced at her question, “I know I’m breaking my own rules, here – but where I want to take you next is <em>really</em> cold. We need to get you some of your own cold weather gear.”</p><p>Link had offered to shorten their trip by having them travel by slate, but Zelda declined; Rito Village wasn’t that far, and walking never hurt. She only admitted it slightly, but being out in the wild really <em>was</em> helping; it felt like – like every time she walked along the trails, or laid in the grass and dug her fingers in the earth, or closed her eyes and soaked in all the sunshine, and the rain…she felt stronger. Like the land was bolstering her, helping her get back onto her feet.</p><p>So, a walk would be fine.</p><p>They departed from Satori Mountain the next day, and now here they were, after a day and a half of travel, at Rito Village. Stars winked overhead as they crossed the bridge into the village, Zelda trailing after Link as he greeted the Rito guards on post with a wave, and cool wind brushed against her face as she paused at the village’s shrine for Hylia.</p><p>She was in a prominent position, the first thing a person sees when they arrive, lovingly cared for and draped in flowers. Zelda quietly reached out to Her, and the humming in her blood increased as she ran a thumb across the stone cheek. She let herself linger, just for a moment, before turning away, heading back to Link, who was waiting for her at the foot of the stairs, giving her a minute to herself before they made their way to the inn.</p><p>Now, Zelda was freshly bathed and melting into the soft beds at the inn of Rito Village, holding the slate overhead as she looked at the map.</p><p>“If you drop the slate onto your face,” Link warned, “I’m going to laugh at you.”</p><p> </p><p>Zelda paid him no mind, bringing the slate a little closer to her face as she stared at the land in mild annoyance.</p><p>For these past few weeks, something about the slate’s map has been <em>bugging</em> Zelda. She’s been trying to put her finger on it.</p><p>It’s nothing <em>major</em> – all the main towns (the towns that still <em>exist</em>, at least) are still there; Zora’s Domain, Lurelin, Hateno, Kakariko…so on and so forth. They’re all there! But something about the map was still so <em>off</em> that it tickled Zelda’s brain in the most irritating way.</p><p>Squinting, she zoomed in on the map for what felt like the millionth time, eyes roving over the areas until, suddenly – it hit her.</p><p>“<em>That’s</em> what it was!!” she cried out, startling Link so badly he almost fell off the bed.</p><p>“What?! What is it!?”</p><p>He looked jumpy from her outburst, and Zelda winced a little in apology, “sorry, I just – the map has been bothering me.”</p><p>“You kids alright over there?” She looked up at the approach of a female Rito, and Link waved off the concern with a smile. “We’re fine, Miss Cecili; Zelda just startled me.”</p><p>Always so <em>kind</em> – no wonder everyone liked him, it was just like in Lurelin Village. Cecili had brightened up when Verla, the greeter of the inn, announced that Link was there, and practically fluttered with delight when she caught a glimpse of Zelda. “<em>Link!!” </em>she had cried out, “you didn’t tell me you finally met someone, who’s this??”</p><p>Wrinkling her nose, Zelda pulled herself back to the present, “yes, I’m sorry – I just noticed something and got excited. Speaking of! Link, come here, I’ll show you –”</p><p> </p><p>Rolling onto her belly, she scooted over and made space for him on the ridiculously expansive bed they were sharing, patting the open spot she made. Link rolled his eyes, but flopped over into the space she made, shoulders knocking together as she laid the slate onto the bed so they both could see.</p><p>“So, as I said - something about the map had been bothering me,” she explained, quickly zooming in on the map, “every time I went to look at it, something just felt <em>off</em>. And I thought – well, I don’t know what I thought, at first. It just felt weird! All the landscapes are the same, and the names of major villages and settlements are still there, so – what was it?? And just now, it hit me!!”</p><p>She jabbed a finger at the screen of the slate, “some of the names are <em>different!!</em> Of the locations!! Look, see –”</p><p>Link’s eyebrows were slowly rising, and he looked amused as Zelda pressed closer, pointing at one of the mountains in Hebra. “There! Rhoam Mountain? That’s completely different from a century ago! Maybe someone named it after – after the Calamity, for my father. And Irch Plain…”</p><p>She traced her finger over a stretch of land, curved on the edges of Hyrule Castle, “you probably don’t remember, but it hasn’t been called that since, oh…four or five queens ago? I remember it from my history lessons, somewhat. It’s been a really long time.”</p><p>A fresh wave of melancholy filled her, and Zelda frowned down at the map – so familiar, but so different. Just like everything else.</p><p>“Did someone find outdated maps?” She wondered aloud, “I know we have – <em>had</em> some at the castle, but…it wasn’t safe.”</p><p> </p><p>Zelda remembered this; she’d seen many enter the smoking, infested remains of the castle – and never come out.</p><p> </p><p>Humming to himself, Link looked over the map, zooming out so they could look over the breadth of Hyrule. “Maybe…” he murmured to himself, tapping at the screen, “from here?”</p><p>On the slate, Link had placed two glowing pins – one near to Woodland Tower, and one in Akkala. “These used to be military locations,” he explained, “so maybe there were some maps kept there? It feels especially likely for the Akkala Citadel; I’ve heard lots of stories about that place.”</p><p>It's possible; Zelda hummed in concession and folded her arms. “I’m glad to just realize, honestly,” she admitted, resting her chin on her arms, “but it’s also…hm.” Zelda laughed, though the sound wasn’t entirely happy, “I really do have to get to know the world all over again.”</p><p>She was trying not to complain so much – every day she fiercely reminded herself that at least there was a world to <em>come back</em> to – but most days it was just so <em>hard</em>.</p><p>Her laugh tapered off into a sigh, and she turned to rest her cheek on her arms instead, looking over at Link who was staring at her with a complicated look in his eyes.</p><p><em>Who is he looking at</em>, a part of her whispered, <em>who does he see? </em>But Zelda tried to ignore that doubt, because he apologized – he <em>promised</em> he brought her with him because he wanted to. Not because she was a princess, but because she was <em>Zelda</em>.</p><p>Her unsaid questions hung in the air – <em>do you know me? Do you remember me?</em> – and she can feel the tension of them in her shoulders.</p><p>“Link –” she started to say, but her words were smothered by a huge, jaw-cracking yawn. Directly into his face, too – how <em>embarrassing</em>.</p><p> </p><p>But Link apparently didn’t mind, because all he did was laugh. “Yeah, it is kind of late, isn’t it,” he agreed, “and we’ve been moving around a lot, too.”</p><p>“This is the comfiest bed I’ve ever been on,” Zelda mumbled, “better than the ones at the castle, even.”</p><p>“Miss Cecili will be happy to hear that. We should sleep, though; we’ve got some shopping to do tomorrow.”</p><p>“Yes, of course,” she sighed, handing Link the slate before pushing herself up and crawling to the head of the bed, quickly slipping beneath the blankets. The further the evening stretched on, the colder it got, and Zelda shivered a little as she pulled the blankets to her chin. “And after our shopping, will we be departing?”</p><p>“No,” Link said as he got into bed, throwing the second blanket over them as he settled next to her, “I’ve got some other preparations to do. Mostly cooking. And I need to buy an extra blanket; I have one already, but another one wouldn’t hurt, and the Rito make the best blankets.”</p><p>“Link, I’ve been to Hebra – surely it won’t be <em>too</em> terrible.”</p><p>He looked over her in consideration. “When I traveled through Hebra, after I had just woken up,” he said, “it felt like I would never warm up again, even with the cold weather gear. I wasn’t used to it, yet. I’m pretty sure it might happen to you, too, so I want to be as prepared as possible just in case.”</p><p><em>Ah.</em> It was easy to forget, with how much easier it’s been to move around and how settled she feels in her skin, that she’s only been back out in the world for a couple of months.</p><p>“How did you end up in Hebra during your journey, anyway?” She asked, and Link shrugged, plucking at the blankets between them.</p><p>“…it’s hard to explain.” He finally admitted, “but sometimes I would just…get stuck in my head. And I would walk, and walk, and walk…”</p><p> </p><p>As he spoke, he slowly walked two fingers up Zelda’s arm, all the way to her shoulder, and she felt the hairs on the nape of her neck rise at the light touch.</p><p>“And whenever I finally came back to myself, I was halfway across the country, or in the middle of a jungle, or halfway up a mountain. When you’re by yourself for so long, in the wild, you kind of...lose the edges of yourself. I could walk for days without realizing anything.”</p><p>Once his fingers reached the top of her shoulder, Link let his hand fall back onto the bed, and Zelda frowned at him. The way he explained it, he was making it sound like it wasn’t that big an issue, but none of that sounded good at all, to her – it sounded dangerous.</p><p>It sounded lonely.</p><p>She could picture it in her mind (her imagination? Or maybe a memory?) – Link, walking across Hyrule, going wherever whimsy took him. Paying no mind to the sun, or the rain, or the way day slipped into night – just moving forward, eyes constantly ahead.</p><p>The whole thing started up an ache in her chest, made her unbearably sad. Worming an arm from beneath the blankets, Zelda reached out and grabbed his hand, scooting closer to him. “Well,” she said, making sure to keep the trembling in her heart out of her voice, “it’s a good thing I’m here now, so you don’t get too out of it, isn’t it?”</p><p>Link looked at her, eyes wide and bright, and Zelda felt like she could see directly into the heart of him. “Yeah,” he said, and his voice was full of emotions she couldn’t decipher, “it is.”</p><p> </p><p>Eventually they fell asleep, hands still connected.</p><p> </p><p>-o-</p><p> </p><p>The next day, before they went to the armory shop, Link checked to see what parts of the cold weather gear she would actually need.</p><p>“I can afford to buy clothes now!” Zelda protested, “I don’t want to –”</p><p>Link gave her a <em>look</em>, and she bit her lip, letting the words die on her tongue. “I <em>know</em>, you don’t <em>mind</em>,” she groaned, “I’m <em>sorry</em>. But still!”</p><p>“I’m trying to save you some rupees here. I think you just need the headdress and the tunic; I have some snow boots and trousers that you can borrow.”</p><p>“I don’t want to take anything away from you!”</p><p>“I have the <em>full set</em> of Rito gear,” Link said with infinite patience, “I promise you’re not taking anything from me. Now let’s go get you some clothes.”</p><p>Rito Village was livelier this morning, with more of the bird folk out and about, milling about on the wooden walkways and soaring across the clear blue skies. Overhead, Vah Medoh was perched over the village, wings spread wide and head still turned towards Hyrule Castle. Zelda looked up at the Divine Beast, over the outstretched wings and flickering blue lights, and she smiled, a small, sad thing.</p><p>She was quickly pulled out of her encroaching melancholy by a high, trilling cry of “<em>Link!!!”</em>, and Zelda turned just in time to see him get ambushed by a colorful flock of Rito children.</p><p>“You didn’t say you were coming to visit!!”</p><p>“Link, you missed singing practice, and you <em>promised</em> –”</p><p>“Link, Link!! For lunch, can you make –”</p><p>“Link!! Link, have you seen dad lately –”</p><p>“<em>Link, </em>who’s that lady??”</p><p>“Girls!” A Rito woman with green plumage approached, wings outstretched towards the five little Rito clinging to Link’s legs. “My loves, give Link a little breathing room, won’t you??”</p><p>“It’s alright, Miss Amali,” Link said before putting his attention on the girls. “Cree, I don’t have a way to send a message, so I couldn’t let you know I was coming to visit, anyways. I’m sorry, Kheel, I didn’t mean to miss your practice! I can’t stay long this time, but I promise I’ll come to the next one. Genli, I’ll only make you salmon meunière for lunch if your mother says it’s okay. No, Notts, I haven’t seen your dad lately, but I can tell him you said hi the next time I see him. And Kotts, this is my friend Zelda. We’re going shopping.”</p><p>He turned to Zelda with a smile, “these are Kass’ daughters, Cree, Kheel, Genli, Kotts, and Notts –” he pointed at each girl he introduced “- and his wife Amali. Girls, say hi.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Hiiii, Zeldaaaa,</em>” they chirped in unison, and she couldn’t help but smile at them, utterly charmed. “Oh, hello! It’s nice to meet you!”</p><p> “Mommy!” The little blue Rito (Cree, Zelda reminded herself) fluttered up into Amali’s arms, “mommy, she’s got the same name as the lady in daddy’s stories!”</p><p>Zelda’s heart skipped in her chest, and she tried not to stiffen up too much to give herself away, but Amali just nodded patiently. “She does, sweet – some people like to name their children after the lost Princess, in honor of her.”</p><p>“<em>Ohhhhhh</em>,” Cree said, nodding like it all made sense.</p><p>“Now,” Amali continued, adjusting her hold, “we should leave Link and Zelda alone for now, so they can do all their shopping. And I’m pretty sure you all have singing practice today, so  - Genli, if you get through practice without any issue, and all of you help gather the ingredients, then I’m fine with Link making some lunch for you.”</p><p>The girls fluttered around them, trilling and cheering, and quickly sprinted towards the stairs; Cree jumped from her mother’s arms and spread her little wings, gliding through the air and trailing after her sisters.</p><p>“Bye, Link!!” the girls called, “bye, Zelda!!”</p><p>They left as quickly as they came, a whirl of colors, and Zelda was completely taken with them. “Sorry that they ambushed you,” Amali was saying as Zelda watched the girls depart, “it is good to see you, Link. Vah Medoh gave us a scare a couple months ago, firing that beam out of nowhere – but most of us had a feeling it was you. I had an inkling you’d be coming back around, eventually.”</p><p>Her tone was light, but her eyes were bright – hopeful. “I remember the stories, of course, from my husband. And the songs. And…I must ask – Link. Has it -?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>Zelda didn’t realize she had spoken until Link and Amali turned to her, and though her cheeks heated at the attention, she didn’t take back the word, straightening under their gaze. “It’s gone,” she continued, “the Calamity is gone.”</p><p>There was still that sense of vertigo, as she said it – a feeling of unreality, of ‘<em>I can’t believe this happened’</em>. But it did; she’s seen the hollowed-out castle, stared at it and dug her fingers into the earth to stay present and remind herself that she’s <em>here</em> and no longer <em>there.</em></p><p>The Calamity was gone. No one would have to endure this again for another ten thousand years.</p><p><em>I would rather no one have to ever endure it at all</em>, a part of her whispered.</p><p>Amali seemed to sag with the news, folding her wings to her chest as she curled inward with relief. “Goddesses,” she whispered under her breath, “at last. At <em>last</em>. Thank goodness.”</p><p>She straightened, and her eyes sparkled with tears. “<em>Thank you</em>,” she stressed, “my children will never have to live another day under the shadow of the Calamity. I –”</p><p>Amali reached out, brushed the tips of her feathery wings against Link’s cheek, and placed her other wing on Zelda’s shoulder, and when the Rito looked at her, Zelda felt <em>seen</em>.</p><p>“Thank you,” she repeated, “<em>both</em> of you. I don’t – I can’t imagine this ever happening, without your help.”</p><p>“It’s nothing.” Link said, his voice soft, reaching up to brush against the feathers resting against his cheek.</p><p>“It’s not <em>nothing</em>,” Amali said, “it’s – oh, goodness. I send the girls off so you can do your shopping, and here I am holding you up!!”</p><p>Amali stepped back, “I wonder, also, should I – who should I tell, about -?”</p><p> </p><p>Zelda shared a quick glance with Link, and he shrugged in a light gesture of ‘<em>well, why not?’</em>.</p><p>“It wouldn’t hurt to get word out about the Calamity,” Zelda said slowly. “We were planning on coming back to spread the word eventually,” Link added, “this just speeds up the process a little bit.”</p><p>“Okay. Alright.” Amali nodded to herself, “I’ll – I should probably go speak to the elder. I’ll leave you to your shopping, now.”</p><p>As soon as Amali was out of sight, Zelda’s breath left her in a gusty sigh, and she shuffled over to Link to press her forehead into his shoulder. “We still have to prepare for our trip,” she reminded Link shakily, and he let out a short laugh. “We do – we’ll have to move fast, now; knowing the girls, they’ll rush through practice so they can have lunch sooner.”</p><p>“You and your cooking,” she sighed as he led her to the armory shop, “the easiest path to one’s heart, I suppose. No wonder those little girls are so taken with you.”</p><p>A pink flush dusted his cheeks, and Link started to say something, but it was quickly overtaken by the loud crow of “Link! Well aren’t you a sight for sore eyes! You don’t need more armor, do you?”</p><p>“No,” he said, raising a hand in greeting, “but my friend needs some – we’re traveling to Hebra, soon.”</p><p>“Hebra!” the Rito behind the counter cried out, “that’s a hell of a place to take your lady on a trip, Link. Where’s the romance in that?”</p><p>Zelda watched in amusement as the blush on Link’s face deepened as he sputtered. “Well,” she mused, looking over at the Rito, “I suppose I am quite an unconventional girl – so that means I’m meant for an unconventional romance, as well.”</p><p>“<em>Zelda,</em>” Link said, anguished, and Zelda had to take a second to brace herself on her knees with the force of her laughter.</p><p>“I’m teasing, I’m teasing! Sorry, Link – you made it too easy!!”</p><p> </p><p>Wiping the tears of laughter from her eyes, Zelda skipped up to the counter. “Link told me you have the best Rito down for the cold, so I’d like to purchase your headdress and tunic, please.”</p><p>Zelda’s coin purse was painfully light when they made their way to their next stop, but she had wonderfully warm winter clothes now, so she wasn’t too upset. “I almost miss my winter whites,” she sighed as they entered the general store, “but there’s no way they survived a century, is there?”</p><p>Link shrugged, his face still a little pink from her earlier teasing, “stranger things have happened – you never know.”</p><p>Their trip through the general store was quick, Link picking up a few ingredients and a thick, elaborate quilt, and after they went to deposit their things, they headed to the room where Zelda saw a cookpot.</p><p>Sure enough, just as Link predicted, five little Rito girls surrounded the cookpot, a few of them laden with ingredients as Genli glared at the wood, as though the heat of her stare alone could start the fire.</p><p>“Link’s here!!” Kotts cheered. “Link, we got all the stuff!! And we did good at practice!! Can you make lunch now, pleeaaaase?”</p><p>He laughed, fond, “since you all did so well during practice, how can I refuse?”</p><p>As the girls cheered, he looked over at Zelda, who had been staring at the Rito children with a silly smile. “Do you wanna help out with cooking?” he asked, snapping her out of her daze, and her head whipped over to look at him in wide-eyed disbelief. “Me?? Are you sure I won’t burn anything?”</p><p>Link pursed his lips, thinking about it, “I think as long as I’m there, we’ll be alright. You can make elixirs after for the trip, if it makes you feel better – I feel like you’re really good at those.”</p><p>Zelda eyed the cookpot with trepidation as they neared it, feeling like the ingredients would burn to ash just by her touching them. But – but it didn’t end in a <em>disaster</em> like she thought it would. Link was right, after all; with him nearby, things turned out alright, and soon they had five happy girls devouring their salmon meunière.</p><p> </p><p>Zelda watched them eat feeling the most accomplished she’s ever felt in her life – and she’s held back the <em>Calamity.</em></p><p> </p><p>“Told you it’d be alright,” Link said as he cleaned out the cookpot, and Zelda gently elbowed his side.</p><p>“<em>Thank you!!</em>” the girls chorused once their plates were cleared, and Link grinned at them. “Sure thing. Zelda and I have to finish getting ready for our trip tomorrow, so go see your mom, okay?”</p><p>“Aww,” Kheel pouted, “you can’t stay?”</p><p>“Not this time. But we’ll be back to visit soon, okay?”</p><p>“Promise?”</p><p>“I promise.”</p><p>After wringing multiple promises from both Link and Zelda that they would return, the girls finally said their goodbyes, fluttering off to their mother.</p><p>“Alright.” Link clapped his hands together, “let’s get cooking.”</p><p> </p><p>-o-</p><p> </p><p>Zelda tried not to fall into a doze as Link’s fingers combed through her hair, helping her put the Rito headdress in place and threading the rubies into her hair. The sun slowly crept into the sky, the air still holding some of the evening chill, making Zelda thankful for the Rito tunic she was wearing.</p><p>“I’m not very keen on this early departure,” she mumbled as Link finished braiding the headdress in place.</p><p>“I know.” He slid off the bed, raising his arms overhead in a stretch, “but the earlier we get started, the more progress we make.”</p><p>“I understand – but I don’t have to like it.”</p><p>“I’ll make you breakfast,” he wheedled, and Zelda glared at him. “You <em>better</em> be making breakfast.”</p><p>After a meal of wildberry crepes, the sun was higher in the sky, and she felt a little more awake and ready to travel Hylia knows where, shouldering her bag and adjusting the snow boots on her feet as they left the inn. “Before we go,” Link said, turning to hand her a glass bottle, “you should probably take one of these, to be prepared.”</p><p>She took the bottle, staring at the vibrant red liquid inside, and grimaced. When she made the elixirs yesterday, Zelda took care to measure out the best balance of ingredients, producing only the strongest of heat elixirs to stand against the Hebra chill. It burned the whole way down, and Zelda coughed at the kick in her chest. The effect was immediate – heat spread from her chest outward, and the mild weather and Rito down soon felt stifling as the elixir warmed her up.</p><p>“I’m ready,” Zelda rasped, stepping into the waiting circle of Link’s arms, winding an arm around his waist and clutching at his tunic as she reached out to grab the slate.</p><p> </p><p>Dissolving into streams of light was just as disorienting as the first time, and Zelda closed her eyes against the feeling, even though it didn’t do her any good. In what felt like a blink, they materialized before a shrine, and the cold slammed into her and snatched all the breath from her lungs.</p><p>For a moment, it was like the Rito down and the elixir weren’t even <em>there; </em>Zelda found herself wracked with shivers, and she wrapped her arms around herself as she shivered, staring out at the alcove the shrine was tucked into a sea of white.</p><p>“Hold on – we’re gonna have to climb out of here. I’ll help, okay?” Link futilely rubbed at her arms, trying to warm her up. “Give it just a second,” he promised as he let her go, a length of rope appearing from the slate, “you’ll warm up soon, I promise. Let’s get out of here.”</p><p>He quickly scrambled out of the small cave and threw the rope over for Zelda. Hand over hand, she ignored her shivering and climbed out of the cave, bracing her feet against the rocks, and was greeted to snow stretching for miles and miles.</p><p>“Goddess,” she whispered, the frigid cold still sinking into her bones, “well…where to now?”</p><p>Removing the slate from his belt, Link squinted down at the map for a moment before pointing ahead, “we’ve got to go that way.”</p><p>Sidling up to Link’s side, Zelda looked down at the map, and then over to where Link was pointing – an incline, going up and over a mountain, obscured by snow. “It’s a pretty steep hill,” he explained as he looked back towards the slate, “so we’ll go slow. There’s going to be a lot of hills, so just let me know if you get tired, okay?”</p><p>The paraglider appeared in a swirl of light, and Link held it with one hand and hooked the slate onto his belt before reaching for Zelda, wrapping her gloved hand in his. “Ready?”</p><p>Shivering, she nodded, blinking away the snowflakes clinging to her lashes. “Ready as I’ll ever be,” she said shakily, and Link led them to the edge of the cliff. “Hop on,” he said, squatting down and offering his back, and Zelda climbed on and latched onto him while he readied his paraglider, preparing to jump.</p><p>He was so <em>warm</em> – <em>radiating</em> heat, and Zelda held onto him a little tighter, wanting some of that warmth to transfer over to her and chase the cold away.</p><p> </p><p>The hill, Zelda thought to herself as she and Link glided to the ground, seemed <em>much</em> larger up close, the incline so steep it almost looked like it was going straight up, in some places. It looked <em>intimidating</em>, to say the least, and Zelda found herself wondering if she could actually <em>do</em> this. If she lost her footing and fell, well…the landing wouldn’t be too kind on her.</p><p>“Hey.”</p><p>Gnawing on her lip, she turned to Link, trying not to look <em>too</em> nervous about the climb ahead. It seems that he could see right through her, though, and reached for her hand with a smile. “It’s going to be okay,” he promised her. “I’ll be with you the whole time. You can do it.”</p><p>She exhaled slowly, and then grabbed Link’s hand with a slight eye roll. “We’ll see about <em>that</em>,” she said as they made their way towards the hill to start their climb. “Hopefully I don’t run out of energy halfway through!”</p><p>“That’s why I had you make some stamina elixirs.”</p><p>The climb was <em>awful – </em>her legs started to burn halfway up the incline, and the air got thinner the higher they went, and she had to ask for a moment to catch her breath. She didn’t fall, though, not once – Link made sure of it, with her hand wrapped up in his and her borrowed snow boots giving her better grip. It took them an hour just to get up the hill, and the only positive of the trek was that Zelda certainly didn’t feel the cold, anymore, the heat of the elixir and exertion finally warming her blood.</p><p>She brushed her hair away from her face as she looked at the scenery ahead of them, swooping hilltops and towering mountain peaks, all obscured by a heavy blanket of snow.</p><p>“How did you even <em>find</em> anything out here??” She wondered aloud as they carefully walked down the hill.</p><p>“Sometimes I just stumbled onto it,” he answered, “other times, things just stumbled onto <em>me</em> – oh, hey, look, some cool safflina.”</p><p>He pointed it out, the thin blue flower waving in the wind. “We should grab it,” he says, “do you want a picture of it, too? I’m pretty sure it’s not in the compendium.”</p><p>“Oh, yes!” Zelda eagerly took the slate when it was offered, running up to the safflina to get a good picture, and as she knelt, she saw another object behind it against the rocks, buried in snow.</p><p> </p><p>Curious, Zelda reached for the object after she got her picture, picking it up and brushing the snow away. Once all the snow was gone and Zelda could see it clearly, she gasped in delight, turning to Link and holding the object over her head. “Link!!” she called out, grinning, “Link, I found some truffle!!”</p><p>She could see his expression crease with annoyance as he got closer, and she laughed. “No, no, this one’s different! It’s huge, see?? Oh, I should take a picture of it!!” Zelda placed the truffle on the ground, holding up the slate to take a quick picture, and she watched with satisfaction as the big hearty truffle was added into the compendium.</p><p>“Do you think you could make truffles into soup?” She asked Link, giving him the slate and the truffle, and he wrinkled his nose in thought. “That’d be some pretty stinky soup,” he said, “truffle’s pretty powerful on its own, so I don’t think it’d be very good.”</p><p>Zelda frowned, “that’s disappointing. Oh, maybe we could find a bird, and make some soup! We could probably use the truffle then. Or – or maybe some risotto -” She started to rise to her feet, brushing the snow off her knees, but Link stopped her by placing a hand on her shoulder, staring her down.</p><p>“…You need lunch,” he stated, and she flushed to the roots of her hair.</p><p>“Huh? Oh, no, I’m fine!! We’ve only just gotten started, that’s not ne –”</p><p>“It’s fine, you can eat while we walk.” He gave her something wrapped in a Korok leaf, and Zelda blinked at the sudden appearance of it, as if my magic. More likely, Link grabbed it from the slate while she was protesting. She unwrapped the leaf to find a riceball waiting for her inside and looked over at Link. “If you want another, let me know,” he said, “but you should eat it fast – the cold makes the rice kinda unpleasant after a minute. We can walk while you eat, come on.”</p><p>He led the way down the snowy hill, map in hand, and Zelda took a large bite of the riceball as she trailed behind him, sighing happily at the glazed meat inside.</p><p> </p><p>A quick snack was probably a good idea for her, the food helping her keep her energy up as they continued their journey. She made sure to stay close to Link, because it felt so easy to get turned around and lost, the snow obscuring everything and covering up their footsteps. She didn’t even know how far into the day they were, the sky covered up by a dreary blanket of grey clouds.</p><p>“It’s early afternoon,” Link answered when she asked where it was in the day, “we’ve been moving for a few hours, but I think we’re getting close. He gave her a quick grimace of apology, “we’re about to do a little more climbing,” he said, pointing at yet another steep hill, and Zelda openly groaned loudly to the clouds.</p><p>“You’ve been doing really good!” Link assured her around his laughter, “and I think after this hill we’ll be there – and it’ll be worth it, I promise.”</p><p>“It <em>better be</em>,” Zelda threatened, facing the hill with long, determined strides, “for all this cold, and snow, and these – <em>mountains</em> –”</p><p>Behind her, Link sputtered out a laugh and quickly caught up to her, making sure that she didn’t lose her footing.</p><p>After the first hill they had to climb, this one was tame in comparison, though Zelda was still slightly out of breath when they reached the top. The world decided to give them a kindness, as well, and the snow had stopped, the clouds parting slightly and giving them a glimpse of pale blue sky.</p><p>“And now?”</p><p>“Now,” Link said, “we go over there.”</p><p>‘There’ was a flat cluster of rocks, the gaps between them hinting at <em>something</em> waiting down below. Zelda’s eyebrows lifted at the distance, and sure enough, when she looked over at Link, the paraglider was in his hand. “We’re <em>gliding</em> over there?” she asked, incredulous, “is that safe? Will you be able to get us both there?”</p><p>“Sure,” Link said easily, “I’m a lot stronger now than I was when I first came through here. I should be fine.”</p><p>“Do you <em>promise?</em>”</p><p>He must have caught the worry in her voice, because he smiled, bright and full of confidence. “I promise,” he declared, “that we’re gonna make it, no problem. Climb on my back.”</p><p> </p><p>If Zelda’s grip was a little tighter than normal when she climbed on Link’s back, well – that’s no one’s business but hers. Link didn’t call her out on it, so it was fine. He walked over to the edge of the cliff, paraglider ready, and Zelda breathed against the familiar swoop in her stomach from that quick, heart stopping second of freefall, the wind soon catching the sail and sending them soaring.</p><p>“How did you find this place?” Zelda asked in his ear against the roar of the wind, and Link jerked his chin down at the flat planes of rock, slowly getting closer. “There used to be lizalfos on those rocks,” he yelled back, “I was fighting some of them off when I lost my footing and fell in.”</p><p>“You <em>fell?!</em>” She yelped, concerned, “were you okay?? You didn’t hurt yourself too badly, did you??”</p><p>By this point, their glide had slowed to a gentle, floating descent through one of the gaps in the rocks, but Zelda barely paid it any mind.</p><p>“It hurt a little bit,” Link admitted, “but it was fine – I was able to recover, once I took care of the lizalfos. <em>And</em> I found <em>this.</em>”</p><p>“Found –”</p><p>The air around them changed, from bitingly cold to deliciously humid and warm, and Zelda gasped at the sudden temperature difference. Link angled the paraglider, trailing their descent towards a bank of land, and Zelda openly gaped as they touched down, staring out at a small expanse of warm, bubbling water.</p><p>
  <em>Hot springs.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“You just – <em>found</em> some <em>hot springs</em> by <em>falling into them??</em>” she breathed, incredulous. “Of all the – the preposterous, <em>ridiculous</em> luck –”</p><p>“Yeah, I know,” he said bashfully, but when she looked at him, he was smiling.</p><p>“We can camp here for the night, since it’s so warm.” A flash of blue light, and camping gear appeared at Link’s feet – a large tarp, rope, stakes. “We’ll have some lunch first, and then I can set everything up and – and you can go in. To the water. If you want.”</p><p>“Oh.” Zelda looked out at the hot springs, and then peeked a glance at Link, but he wasn’t looking at her, eyes intent on the slate. The blue glow of the slate hid it, but Zelda was pretty sure that he was blushing slightly. “I…yes. That sounds lovely.”</p><p>“Good. Okay. Do you want to borrow the Zora armor again -?”</p><p>“No!” She cut him off, and heat prickled across her cheeks. “No, I – I think…I think I’ll be fine with no armor, this time.”</p><p>It was risky, but – after all this walking through snow and wind and <em>cold, </em>she wanted to feel the heat of the water on her skin, thawing her out. Besides…with the chemise she was wearing underneath, and her undershorts, she’d be just fine.</p><p>Any inkling of Link being embarrassed was confirmed now, rosy red spreading to the tips of his ears. “Okay,” he coughed, “that’s – alright. Um. What do you want to eat?”</p><p>“You made more curry, right? Let’s have that.”</p><p>“I put more goron spice in it this time,” he warned her, dragging his focus from the slate to her, “so it’s going to be a little spicy.”</p><p>“Some spice would probably be good, given how cold it is.”</p><p>It started to snow again, while they ate, and Zelda contentedly listened to the wind whistle through the rocks, watching the snowflakes drift through the cracks and melt into vapor. After a second helping of curry, Zelda helped set up a fire while Link began to put up the tent, setting it up in the corner near some rocks. Once the fire was crackling away, well – there wasn’t much left to do.</p><p>And the water looked ridiculously warm.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m just letting you know I’m changing, now,” Zelda announced, reaching for the buttons on her tunic, “I’ll let you know when you can turn around.”</p><p>Link let out a noise of affirmative, and Zelda quickly stripped out of her tunic and kicked off her boots so she could peel off her socks and shimmy her trousers down her legs. She decided to leave the headdress braided into her hair – she would probably get it tangled if she tried to take it out herself – and after quickly braiding her hair down her back, she waded into the water.</p><p>The warmth of it instantly wrapped her up, banishing the lingering cold and soaking the ache out of her muscles, and she sighed loudly in relief. “Oh, this is <em>wonderful!</em>” She kicked out, moving into deeper waters, and slowly made her way to the other side of the spring.</p><p>By the time Link had finished setting up the tent, she was beaming, heaving herself out of the water and sitting on the bank of rock on the opposite side, legs still dangled in the water. The temperature contrast was interesting – the cold, swirling wind colliding with the muggy, humid air, constantly pushing against each other. Link turned from the tent, eyes bouncing around the spring as he looked for her, and once he saw her, his face turned pink all over as his eyes snapped down to his boots.</p><p>“Link, come on!” Zelda waved him over, happy to use the heat as the reason for the flush spreading across her cheeks. “Don’t worry so much – the water feels really nice!”</p><p> </p><p>She was kind enough to give him the same courtesy and covering her eyes as he stripped out of his clothes, only pulling her hands away when she heard him splashing into the water. When she focused back on him, his eyes were closed in content as he soaked in the heat, and then he opened his eyes and pushed forward, cutting through the water in one powerful stroke.</p><p>Zelda continued to kick her legs back and forth in the water as she watched Link swim around, a smile teasing at her lips as she slipped into her thoughts.</p><p>As out of the way as this journey has been, these little discoveries always make the travel worth it, in the end. She wondered where else they would go, after this – how long this would last.</p><p>“You look like you’re thinking.”</p><p>Zelda blinked as she came back to herself, watching Link swim in her direction. “That’s because I was,” she confirmed, and his brow wrinkled a little. “Nothing upsetting?”</p><p>“No. No, I was just wondering –”</p><p>She cut herself off, her shoulders hunching in a little as she crossed her ankles in a sudden fit of nerves. Exhaling slowly, she looked up at the drifting snow, how it vanished before getting to hit the ground, and gathered her thoughts.</p><p>“I guess I’ve been wondering this for a while,” she finally said. “Our journeys so far…it’s been nice, but so far…aimless, I suppose? We’ve been going to places just to go, with no concrete reason at all, just for the doing – or that’s how it feels, I think. To me. But I guess – I think I’d like to know your thoughts, Link.”</p><p>She looked down at him, still treading water in the deeper part of the spring, and the look in his eyes was – complicated. It was always complicated.</p><p>“This whole trip has been amazing, and fun – I’ve enjoyed every day with you, and every destination. I guess I’d just like to know – how you put it all together? What made you want to do –” she gestured out towards the spring “– all this?”</p><p>Link’s brows wrinkled further, and he bit at his lip as he stared down into the water, thinking. Finally, he seemed to come to a decision – his eyes were bright, his jaw set – and turned back to where he set up their camp. “Give me a second,” he called over his shoulder, quickly making it to the camp and grabbing the Sheikah Slate before returning to the water.</p><p>“Be careful with the slate!” She called out, but Link had it covered – holding it overhead with one hand as he paddled back to her with the other. He didn’t stop until he was close to her – <em>really</em>, <em>shockingly</em> close, his collarbones brushing against her shin.</p><p> </p><p>“Here.”</p><p>He tapped at the screen, swiped a few times, and then placed the slate in Zelda’s lap, sitting back and waiting. Picking up the slate, Zelda looked down at what Link wanted her to see and saw – pictures. A gallery of pictures – likely from his travels. She frowned, forehead wrinkling in thought as she tried to understand what Link was showing her – when it clicked.</p><p>She opened one picture – Lurelin Village, the sun slowly setting in the distance and turning the empty stretch of beach Link was standing on golden.</p><p>The same beach they stood at during their visit.</p><p>Another picture, this time of Lake Hylia, Farosh caught mid-motion, clawing through the air as she began her nightly route over Hyrule.</p><p>Satori Mountain in the distance, taken at night, an ethereal glow at the mountain’s peak alerting the arrival of the Lord of the Mountain.</p><p>There were other pictures, too, of places she didn’t know, yet – lakes, and mountain peaks with sunrises and sunsets at every angle, a glittering fountain – but she wouldn’t pay those too much mind, yet. Instead, she scrolled ahead, to the pictures that they’d taken on their journey, and saw –</p><p>Herself.</p><p>She saw herself, smiling at Link on the beaches of Lurelin Village, bathed in the sunset. At Lake Hylia, a faint light under her skin as she reached out to Farosh with a breathless smile. At Satori Mountain, peeking over the rocks as she took in the Lord of the Mountain with wide eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Slowly, the pieces were coming together – somewhat. But she wanted to hear him say it.</p><p>Closing out of the camera rune, Zelda placed the Sheikah Slate to the side and looked down at Link, bracing her hands against the rocks as she leaned forward a little. “I don’t…think I understand, yet.”</p><p>He blinked at her, slow, and then moved into her space, crossing his arms across her legs and resting his forehead against her knee with a sigh. Zelda’s heart kicked <em>so loudly</em> in her chest that she wondered for a moment if Link heard it; the heat radiating off his skin was <em>overwhelming,</em> and the amount of skin that was <em>touching her</em> sent the hair on the back of her neck up with shivers – but she waited.</p><p>She wanted to hear what Link had to say.</p><p>“I think…” he started slowly, “when I first felt it, it was after…I remembered the day the Calamity came.”</p><p>Zelda froze.</p><p>“After I remembered that…” he shook his head, “I just…walked. I went to Hateno. Traveled down to the beach, and just…kept moving. When I came back to myself, I was in Lurelin, and – I stayed there for a few days.</p><p>“And one day,” he continued, “I was walking along the beach, and – I saw this sunset. And it was incredible. And, for some reason, I felt like you should’ve been there. And I turned to say something to you, where you’d usually be, and you just – weren’t. You weren’t there. And I just felt – so unbearably <em>lonely.</em> I watched that sunset, and it didn’t feel right, and I was just <em>wishing</em> that you were there, watching the sunset with me. I didn’t think about it, the first time, I just – grabbed the slate and took a picture.”</p><p>He picked his head up, resting his chin on her knees, and his eyes were clear, open. “The locations,” he said, “were from every moment I saw something amazing in this world, and I wished that you were there with me to see it. And this trip has been me making sure that wish came true.”</p><p> </p><p>Zelda felt the burn of tears in her eyes, but she wouldn’t look away, nails scraping against stone as she curled her hands into fists, chest aching.</p><p>“The longer I went on this journey and the more I saw, the more I remembered about you – the more I missed you,” he admitted, eyes bright. “I missed you, even when I didn’t know you, but the more that came back to me and the more I saw, the clearer it became.”</p><p>She was definitely starting to cry now, and Zelda sniffled as Link’s face softened, reaching up to wipe away some of her tears before they fell. “I’ve seen spirits, and dragons, and the world growing around ruins,” he continued softly, “and none of it felt right or, or fair to see, because you weren’t here to experience it with me.”</p><p>Zelda couldn’t hold back anymore and pushed herself off the rock to throw herself in Link’s arms, wrapping her arms tight around his shoulders. He caught her easily, arms wound around her waist as he held her tightly and Zelda bawled into his shoulder.</p><p>“Why didn’t you <em>say??</em>” She wailed, “at the beginning, after – when I asked you, if you – why didn’t you <em>say anything?? </em>I thought – I thought you didn’t –”</p><p>“I know, I’m <em>sorry</em>.” He said in quiet anguish, “I tried, but I couldn’t – the words, they just got stuck. I didn’t know what to say. I didn’t know how to say it.”</p><p>Zelda understood – remembered how he explained the feeling of a vice around his neck, holding back his words, keeping him silent.</p><p> </p><p>“I – I thought, this whole time, I thought –” She sagged into him, and Link held her up effortlessly, bracing all her weight. “I was so scared that I would be alone,” she whispered, “that – I know you said you wanted me here, but I still thought you – you did it out of pity, or some leftover <em>duty</em>, and after that – I’d be alone.”</p><p>“That’s never going to happen,” Link promised easily, “it’s you and me, okay? No matter what happens – because I always need you, too.”</p><p>
  <em>No matter what happens, or what I decide – I’ll always need you! You’re all I have!</em>
</p><p>Fresh tears filled her eyes at Link repeating what she said to him days ago, and she held him a little tighter, pressing her face into his neck. The feel of being pressed so close, with so much <em>skin</em> – it was overwhelming to Zelda, left her feeling like she was about to burst out of her skin from the feeling. But she wasn’t going to let go of him for anything.</p><p>“All this just because you missed me?” She sniffled, “really?”</p><p>“Really,” Link confirmed easily, “I kept thinking about how’d you react to things, or wondering what you would think about stories I’ve heard, or I– I was asked to find leviathan bones, during my travels and I found one and wondered what you’d think about it, and it made me miss you so much that I didn’t even try to find the other ones.”</p><p>Zelda giggled wetly and Link smiled triumphantly when she pulled away from his neck to give him a smile. “There. That, too.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I remembered –” his smile faded, slightly, “you were always so sad, before. I also did this so you could – so I.”</p><p>A flush increased in his cheeks, and Link let out a short exhale, irritated with himself. “I just wanted you to smile. It’s all I wanted – just to see you smiling again.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a trembling, growing in Zelda’s heart – so familiar, as a century ago that trembling, that aching - it all spilled over and became light beneath her skin.</p><p>She couldn’t put a name to it. What was she to do with this? What could she do with this achy, shaking feeling, building up and spilling over in her heart?</p><p>For now, it was all she could do just to hold Link close. It was enough.</p><p>Eventually they broke apart and spent most of the day in and out of the hot springs; when they weren’t swimming in the warm waters, they were always sitting close, talking. When the gloomy weather darkened around them, they decided it was time to dress and prepare for bed, having a meal of spicy meat and seafood atop a bed of rice.</p><p>“Don’t think of doing anything ridiculous, like keeping watch and letting me have the tent to myself,” she warned him as Link grabbed a bedroll and the two Rito quilts.</p><p>“You caught me,” he said, deadpan, “you really can see right through me.”</p><p>“Ha-ha,” Zelda said as he set up their sleeping arrangements, “be sarcastic all you like, but that <em>is</em> something you would do.”</p><p>“I would do it for a <em>Princess</em>,” he pointed out, voice muffled from within the tent, “but you’re not a Princess, remember? You’re just Zelda. And you and I -”</p><p>He poked his head out of the tent, waving her in, “are going to sleep,” he finished, and she snorted quietly. “Alright. Move over.”</p><p> </p><p>The quilts were soft and warm as she kicked off her boots and slipped beneath them onto the bedroll, and Zelda marveled at the comfortable weight – the Rito really <em>did</em> make the best blankets. She sighed, wiggling around to make herself comfortable, and stopped when she saw Link begin to lift the first blanket up – keeping the second blanket between them, like always.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Link stopped at her short tone, and she frowned at him, grabbing both of the blankets and flipping them back, gesturing him to get in. “Uh –” he hesitated, eyes darting down from the empty space next to her to her face, a nervous flicker back and forth. “No Princesses here,” she reminded him, “and Link? Even though we spent all day in a hot spring, it is still very much freezing outside. So come on.”</p><p>"There's a fire," he protested weakly, but Zelda would not be moved.</p><p>She patted the empty spot, waiting patiently as Link took off his boots and slowly slid into place next to her. As soon as he was lying down, she brought the blankets around them and pulled them up to their chins, wrapping an arm around Link and snuggling close to him for good measure. And good reason, too – he was <em>warm</em>, radiating the same amount of ridiculous heat as ever, and soon the blankets were toasty.</p><p>Link had stiffened, when she’d gotten close, but bit by bit, he was relaxing, slowly reaching out to wrap an arm around her, just like he always did. It was different, without the blankets between them – but it wasn’t a difference that she minded.</p><p> </p><p>The day was starting to weigh on her, and she could feel it in the sleepiness that pulled at her eyes and the welcome ache in her muscles.</p><p>“Link,” she murmured, starting to doze, “thank you for taking me with you. And thank you for missing me. I missed you, too – every day. Every second.”</p><p>He didn’t say anything, but his arm tightened around her, so Zelda knew he understood.</p><p>“Where are we going tomorrow?” she murmured, tucking her cheek into the curve of his neck. She felt him laugh lightly, “tomorrow, I’m gonna take you to see the leviathan skeleton I found in Hebra. After that, well – it’s a surprise.”</p><p>Another surprise. Zelda bit back a smile. That was fine; she didn’t mind the surprises all that much. So many wishes from Link’s lonely days left to come true.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t wait.” She said happily and drifted off to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>so! I'm a liar. there's gonna be one more chapter left.</p><p>and yeah - the conversation at the end was the whole reason I decided to write this fic. I was walking through lurelin during my second playthrough and saw just the most - fucking spectacular sunset. and I had this super visceral emotion of 'damn I wish zelda got to see this but instead she's dealing with a fucking pig demon all day'</p><p>and it just...kept happening.</p><p>every time I discovered something cool or saw something amazing I just kept feeling that! and I wondered if I could do something with that, and now we're here lmao.</p><p>anyway! one more chapter to go! thank you all so much for reading, and for your comments and kudos. let me know what you think!</p><p>until next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. tarrey town</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HELLO!</p><p>guyyyyyyyys, this is it!!! the last chapter!!! I can't believe it!!! to think, this was just sitting in the drafts in my fun writing folder. and now, so many words later, it's all done!</p><p>endings are always the hardest for me to land, so I hope that this one is sufficient. I feel pretty good about it, but we'll see!</p><p>edit: and!!! THERE'S MORE ART!! <a href="https://arystocrat.tumblr.com/post/625522403778412544/fairy-lights-finally-read-the-last-chapter-of">everyone say 'thank you arystocrat'</a>. it's the last scene in this chapter and it's so lovely I'm so grateful. thank youuuuu 😭</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Link knew Zelda wasn’t expecting the return to Hateno.</p><p> </p><p>He could tell as soon as she could blink the sunlight out of her eyes, eager curiosity about their new destination melting into confusion once she took in the familiar scenery. Link knew she was expecting someplace different, since he was so determined to keep their next destination a surprise – and it was! Hateno was just a necessary pit stop before heading to the actual destination.</p><p>“Hateno?” Zelda asked him as they stepped off the shrine, “well, I’m a little confused – what have we gone back home for?”</p><p>It was an innocuous sentence, really – Zelda probably wasn’t paying attention while she said it, eyes still roving around the village. But Link felt like he’d been kicked in the chest by a lynel, with the way those words took the breath out of him, and his heart squeezed in his chest. He blinked rapidly as Zelda walked ahead of him, staring at her back as she began to move towards the path to his house.</p><p>Or would it be <em>their</em> house, now?</p><p> </p><p>A giddy nervous feeling filled his chest at the idea, but he put it aside for now to catch up to her. “We had to stop here for a bit,” he explained, “We’re gonna need a couple days to get some stuff, and <em>then</em> we’re going to our actual destination.”</p><p>“Another detour?” she asked wryly as they walked over the bridge, and Link laughed, nodding. “Another detour. And then we’ll be back on the road.”</p><p>“…I don’t mind,” she finally said. “It’s probably wise of us, to take a small break before going back to traveling so much. Oh -! Bolson, Karson, hello!”</p><p>As they neared the house, Bolson and Karson were sitting under the tree, like always, and Link raised his hand in a wave as Bolson hopped to his feet.</p><p>“Well aren’t you two a sight for sore eyes!” He called out as they got closer, “haven’t seen you two around in a while.”</p><p>“We’ve been traveling!” Zelda explained brightly, “we’ve gone to Lurelin, and central Hyrule, and Tabantha – it’s been fun!”</p><p>“Oh-<em>ho?</em>” Link felt heat prickle along his cheeks as Bolson raised an amused eyebrow at him, “showing your lady around, are you?”</p><p>“Bolson, come on,” he groaned as Zelda smothered a laugh behind her hand, “you’re killing me, here.”</p><p>“Sorry, honey – don’t make it so easy, then. And actually -!”</p><p>Bolson reached out, clapping Link on the shoulder. “I want to talk to you about something really quick.”</p><p>“Okay…?”</p><p>“Well, I’m sure you don’t need me here.” Zelda lightly touched Link’s arm with a smile, “I think I’ll go take a nap – see you in a bit?”</p><p>“Yeah, I’ll be there soon.”</p><p> </p><p>He watched as Zelda gave her goodbyes to Bolson and Karson, still sitting by the fire, and didn’t turn away until she vanished into the house, the door closing behind her with a soft click. When he turned his attention back to Bolson, Link was faced with two raised eyebrows of judgement, and Link felt the heat in his face increase.</p><p>“What is it you wanted to talk to me about?” He asked before Bolson could say something and embarrass him.</p><p>“<em>Well,</em>” Bolson said, eyebrows still raised, “just to let you know you were starting to cut it pretty close, kiddo – it wouldn’t have been cute to keep us waiting.”</p><p>“I didn’t forget!” Link protested, “that’s why Zelda and I are <em>here</em> – we’ll be heading to Tarrey Town in a couple days. I just need to get a few things before we head that way.”</p><p>“Hmph!” Bolson gave him a stern once over, “got any gifts?”</p><p>“I got some bottles of plum wine for Hudson, when I was in Kakariko a couple months ago,” Link said, “I haven’t found anything good for Rhondson, though – I was thinking maybe some good dyed fabric, since she’s a tailor, but that doesn’t feel very nice.”</p><p>“No,” Bolson hummed, rubbing his chin in thought, “I’ve met her, while we were getting everything together for this shindig – giving her more stuff for her <em>job??</em> That’s not fun.”</p><p><em>It is useful, though,</em> Link thought to himself, and Rhondson seems like the type of person that likes useful gifts. “You’re probably right,” Link agreed aloud. “Maybe I should get alcohol for her, too? I can probably do that.”</p><p>“Can’t help you there.” Bolson shrugged, “the gift’s gotta come from you, so you’re the one that’s gotta figure it out. Just make sure you show up on time, hear me? The wedding’s in a week.”</p><p>“I’ll be there,” Link promised, and then shot the man a grin, “I’ll probably make it there before you, I bet.”</p><p>“The cheek, from this one!” Bolson gasped, giving him a shove as Link laughed. “We’ll see about that. Anyway – that’s all I wanted to say. I’m sure you’re tired from all the <em>traveling</em> you’ve been doing.” He grinned lascivious, “go ahead and go inside to your lady love.”</p><p> </p><p>Link could feel the heat spread across his face <em>immediately</em>, and he stuttered violently as Bolson roared with laughter. “<em>Bolson</em>,” he sputtered, “it’s not – that’s not – I don’t – I have some errands I need to run, anyway!”</p><p>He wasn’t planning on doing this until he got some rest, but a nap can wait – he can’t even <em>look</em> at Zelda right now without feeling like he’d die of embarrassment.</p><p>“Sure, sure, kid,” Bolson chuckled, “go run your errands – but don’t leave Miss Zelda alone for so long.”</p><p>“Good<em>bye</em>, Bolson!”</p><p>Link power-walked across the bridge back into the village with the sound of Bolson’s laughter ringing in his ears. He roughly rubbed his hands across his cheeks, as though that would will the lingering blush away, and shouldered his way into the clothing shop, looking over at the corner where Sophie usually resided.</p><p>“Oh!” she perked up from her shy hunch when she saw Link enter. “L-Link! It’s…it’s good to see you! We – we’ve been wondering where you’ve been these p-past few weeks!”</p><p>“It’s good to see you too, Sophie,” he said kindly, “I’ve been out traveling. I was coming in because I needed to purchase a couple things.”</p><p>“Do you?” Sophie brightened even more at the prospect of business, “ho – how can I help you?”</p><p>“I’m going to a wedding in a week, and uh –” he scratched at the back of his neck, “I guess…I’d like a tunic nice enough for it? It’s not ridiculously fancy, or anything, but – still. Oh, and – do you remember the – the friend I had with me, before I left.”</p><p>“Your – oh! Oh, yes! Miss Zelda!”</p><p>“Right,” he confirmed. “Can I get – can I get something for her, too? A dress, and some hose? She’s coming to the wedding, too.”</p><p>The transaction went smoothly; he remembered Zelda’s measurements from their last visit and got a promise from Sophie that everything would be ready in time for when they had to leave. After handing over his rupees, Link left the tailor shop feeling a little better, now that one of his small errands had been taken care of, and ready for a bath and a nap.</p><p> </p><p>It was quiet, when he returned to his home, and Link took care to not make any noise, closing the door silently behind him and grabbing his bathing toiletries and a change of clothes before moving to the bathing room behind the house.</p><p>He felt better after washing off all the dirt and sweat from travel and changing into a more comfortable set of clothes and was more than ready to get a little sleep, creeping upstairs to the loft where his bed waited for him.</p><p>And Zelda.</p><p>She had bathed and changed too, while he was away, and her eyes moved beneath her lids as she dozed – hopefully it wasn’t a bad dream. Her gold hair was strewn across her pillow, and Link sighed as he moved onto the bed, flopping down next to her and throwing an arm across her stomach.</p><p>Zelda grumbled in protest at being jostled, and Link watched slivers of green appear as she pried her eyes open to glare at him. “That was rude,” she scolded sleepily. “That talk lasted quite a long time.”</p><p>“I went and ran a quick errand after I talked to Bolson,” he explained, “that’s what took me so long. Sorry.”</p><p>“Mm. It’s fine.” She inhaled, slow and deep, trying to wake up a little more, “are we doing anything else, today?”</p><p>Zelda turned under his arm, curling up on her side, and Link was momentarily shaken at just how – <em>easy</em> it all was. How they moved towards each other easy as breathing.</p><p>“…No,” he answered after a moment, his palm automatically finding the curve of her waist. “No, there’s nothing really important to do, today. We can just rest.”</p><p>“Good,” she sighed, eyes sliding shut, “that’s good. I’m…more tired than I thought…”</p><p> </p><p>Link took some time just watching Zelda sleep, even though his eyes itched with the need to sleep as well. It was sinking in, how much they had been moving, and he was ready for a minute to just be <em>still</em>, the softness of his mattress pulling him in. But he couldn’t stop watching her, because Zelda – she looked <em>different.</em></p><p>Not in a bad way, though – she just looked…lighter. The stressed wrinkle between her eyes was gone, and there was evidence that the few weeks in the wild did some good. There was a healthy color to her skin, a flush to her cheeks – Link often found himself absently counting the new freckles that had appeared, from their days beneath the sun, in those moments before they went to sleep. It was good, seeing the positive effect this trip had on her, so far; he was glad of the decision he made, all those weeks ago.</p><p>Link wanted to make sure that the light air around Zelda stayed. He wanted to show her all the things in Hyrule he discovered and be by her side to see all the things he had yet to find. He couldn’t explain the feeling – he just knew that he wanted to be near her, all the time, to make up for all the days they had lost.</p><p>He didn’t know when he finally gave in and went to sleep, but when he awoke it was nearing sunset, gold beams of light cutting through the windows, and he was alone.</p><p>Link wasn’t <em>too</em> worried about it, sliding out of the bed and stretching his arms overhead, sighing happily as his back popped loudly.</p><p>“I’m down here, so don’t start worrying.” He heard Zelda call out, and he let out a snort as he moved down the stairs. “I wasn’t worrying.”</p><p>Zelda’s raised eyebrow screamed ‘<em>you can’t fool me’</em> as she took an imperious bite out of her meat and rice bowl. “I got hungry when I woke up,” she explained to his curious eye, “and I’m sure you want a break from cooking. I know we had some leftover meals from our trip to Hebra, so –”</p><p>She shrugged, taking another bite from her food. “I would’ve grabbed something for you, but I didn’t know when you’d wake up, so I figured it’d be best to wait and let you do it.”</p><p>“Thanks.” He took a seat near her at the table, reaching for the Sheikah Slate, “how long was I asleep?”</p><p>“Only a couple hours. You woke up a little after I did.”</p><p> </p><p>The conversation that filled the air was light as they ate, and a full belly wasn’t helping Link want to stay awake, even though he’d only just got up. He folded his arms atop the table and sighed, feeling lazy; he had never had so much free time, before. There was always something to accomplish, somewhere to go – the next shrine, the next Divine Beast, the next request from a traveler or villager. Even when traveling with Zelda, there was the focus on getting to the next destination.</p><p>He's never had the chance to <em>rest</em> like this, before. When he took small breaks, as he freed the Divine Beasts, Link always felt an ache of guilt, that only increased with each passing moment. Now, with nothing ahead of him…he almost doesn’t know what to do with himself.</p><p>“Link.”</p><p>He moved from where he was resting his head on his arms, turning his head to look at Zelda as she traced her fingers against the table, eyes unfocused in thought.</p><p>“I’ve been thinking,” she began, “I’ve enjoyed our journey so far, but – but after our visit to Rito Village…it’s had me wondering –”</p><p>She looked up at him, tapping her nails nervously against the wood, “I’m happy to keep our trip going as it is but…is it possible to start visiting the settlements, as well?”</p><p>Zelda stared at him nervously, as though he was going to say <em>no</em>, which was <em>ridiculous</em>; the only reason he postponed visiting any of the settlements was for her. So, if she felt that she was ready to go visit them, then they would.</p><p>“Alright,” he said easily, “we can do that.”</p><p>He felt a stab of concern, for a moment, an image of Zelda draped in blue silks with a crown on her brow and terribly sad forming in his mind and he just – he had to ask.</p><p>“Zelda,” he said cautiously, “you’re not doing this because…because you decided to –”</p><p>“No.” She cut in, shaking her head, “I – I still don’t know what I want to do. What I <em>should</em> do. But…this is a good way to start and find out. And we – we need to tell them. We need to let them know that the Calamity is gone, and while we’re there, maybe we can figure out…what they have, and what they need. And how we can help each other.”</p><p>Her eyes had brightened up as she spoke, filling with determination, “maybe Hyrule doesn’t need a queen, anymore, but – but that doesn’t mean we can’t <em>try</em>, and help make this world safer for everyone again so we can reach out to each other”</p><p> </p><p>Link’s relief grew, the longer she spoke, and slowly the vision of her dressed in royal finery and sorrow faded from his mind. He wanted to picture it with her – a safer Hyrule, built into something better than it was by her people working together. Link tried to imagine it, seeing towns instead of ruins, of rebirth instead of disrepair…it felt possible.</p><p>“Okay,” Link said, feeling warm, “we’ll play it by ear, and visit the settlements as we go.”</p><p>Zelda’s smile was as bright as the sunlight that streamed into their home. “Thank you, Link. What else will we be doing today?”</p><p>Link kicked his heel against the leg of his chair, thinking. “We can just do laundry.” He finally said, “the rest of the things we need to do can wait until tomorrow.”</p><p>They cleared up the dirty dishes and took the small amounts of dirty clothes they had to scrub them clean in the pond by the house. By the time they strung the clothes up to dry, the sun had fully sunk behind the horizon and the dusky sky was starting to show the bright pinpricks of stars.</p><p> </p><p>-o-</p><p> </p><p>It was slowly creeping into late afternoon during their second day of rest at Hateno, and Link was <em>still</em> coming up blank on what to get for Rhondson.</p><p> </p><p>It was starting to stress him out, especially as the date of the wedding slowly crept closer. Bolson was no help, and he’s getting no closer to making a good decision on his own, so that left only one option:</p><p>Zelda.</p><p>But that was a <em>problem.</em></p><p>Link really wanted to keep their destination a surprise; he wanted to hold on to it until the very end, to see her eyes light up when she discovers an entirely new town, built in her absence. But he <em>also</em> really wanted her advice on what would be a good gift for Rhondson.</p><p>Eventually the need for guidance won out, and Link gave in with a sigh and began to seek Zelda out.</p><p>He found her outside, sitting beneath the shade of the apple tree near the house and writing away in a journal she bought that morning. “Zelda?” He called out, and she hummed, partially turning her face to him to let him know she was listening, eyes still on whatever she was writing in her journal.</p><p>“I, uh…” Link hesitated for a moment before walking over and lowering himself on the ground next to her, nervously plucking a blade of grass and twisting it between his fingers. “I need, uh…some advice.”</p><p>“Oh?” That fully grabbed her attention, green eyes sliding away from her journal and landing on him. “What is it?”</p><p>“Well…” Link dropped the blade of grass and reached up to fiddle with his earring, “do you remember back when we first came to Hateno, and I told you about one of Bolson’s employees that was getting married?”</p><p>“Getting m – oh! Oh, yes, I remember!” A suspicious glint shined in Zelda’s eye as she smiled, “I’m guessing this marriage has something to do with our next <em>surprise</em> destination?”</p><p>Link shifted in place, suddenly finding the grass extremely fascinating to look at, and Zelda laughed, triumphant. “Of course it does!! Alright, then – tell me your issue.”</p><p> </p><p>She gave him an encouraging nudge, and Link continued his explanation with a sigh, “the past couple days, I’ve been trying to think up a good gift. I got something for the groom, back when we were in Kakariko, but for the bride…I’m having a hard time.”</p><p>“Hmm…” Zelda pursed her lips in thought, setting her journal to the side, “tell me about the bride, then. What is she like?”</p><p>“The bride – her name’s Rhondson – she’s Gerudo; I met her when I was in Gerudo Town to tame Vah Naboris, and I gave her advice to go to Akkala when she was looking for a place to open a new business. She’s a tailor, really hardworking and good at her craft, so I was thinking about getting her some supplies to help her with her shop, but…Bolson doesn’t think that would make a very good gift.”</p><p>“It’s not like you can give her something frivolous,” Zelda pointed out, and Link sighed, deflating a little. “That’s true…but I’ve been stuck on it. I just don’t know what a good gift for her would be.”</p><p>“The equipment for her shop would be a good start,” Zelda said, tapping her chin in thought, “maybe some fabrics from Gerudo and Hateno? And some tailoring supplies, if there are any available? And maybe…hmm…”</p><p>Zelda closed her eyes as she thought, her brow furrowed, and then her eyes snapped open with a sudden epiphany.</p><p>“Akkala gets cold sometimes, doesn’t it? Maybe you should get her something for that, as well – maybe something with rubies?”</p><p>“Oh, that’s a good idea.” It feels a little silly, that he didn’t think of it himself – but he was glad to have Zelda to talk it out with. He felt a little more inspired, now; he could probably depart for Gerudo Town today, and grab most of the things he’d need for Rhondson’s wedding present.</p><p>“I take it I was able to help?” Zelda asked, an amused light in her eyes, and Link quickly nodded his head.</p><p>“You did – you helped a lot. I’ve – I’m going to Gerudo Town, to try and pick up most of the gift now –”</p><p> </p><p>Link hopped to his feet, heading into the house, and Zelda was quickly at his heels. “<em>You’re</em> going to <em>Gerudo Town?</em>” Zelda asked, a skeptical eyebrow raised.</p><p>“I <em>thought</em> you said you were watching over me the <em>whole time</em> during my journey,” Link stressed as he grabbed the Sheikah Slate, and he watched in amusement as a dark flush spread across her cheeks.</p><p>“Maybe I exaggerated!!” Zelda cried out, “Link, you know I told you that – that it got fuzzy, sometimes –”</p><p>“I know. Hold on, I’m going to go change.”</p><p>He went upstairs to the loft, selecting the Gerudo silks he bought as he went – the green and white one, this time; he liked that one more.</p><p>“I had to find <em>some</em> way to get into Gerudo town, to get information on how to free their Divine Beast” he explained as he changed, shaking his hair out as he freed it from his hair tie, “but you know they don’t let any voe into the city.”</p><p>“Yes…”</p><p>“So I had to improvise a little.”</p><p>He clipped the veil in place as he went down the stairs and got to watch Zelda’s eyes grow wide as dinner plates as she took in his appearance, eyes darting across his figure. “Oh,” she squeaked, and he stifled a laugh as the blush on her face spread to her ears. “that’s. Very effective!”</p><p>This time, Link did let a quiet chuckle slip out. “Thank you. I’d ask you to come with me, but I don’t want to bother you –”</p><p>“Oh –” Zelda waved her hand, a faint blush still on her face, “It’s alright. I’ll stay home, I’ll – I’ll probably go see Purah, I think. I’ve been meaning to, since we returned.”</p><p>She smiled at him, and then stepped into his space, Link’s breath catching in his throat as she reached out to tuck an errant lock of hair back into place. “We’ll go together next time,” she promised, her hand falling back to her side, “but for now, I’ll be here when you get back.”</p><p> </p><p>His skin still tingled lightly, from where she touched him, and Link nodded jerkily. “O-okay,” he stumbled, grabbing the slate from his hip, “I’ll – I’ll see you soon. I won’t be long.”</p><p>He quickly found the shrine settled outside of Gerudo Town and looked back up to let Zelda’s smile be the last thing he saw before he was swept up in swirling blue lights.</p><p>As soon as he reappeared in the blistering heat of the desert, he was moving, running through the sands to the gates of Gerudo Town and giving the guards keeping watch a wave of greeting as he ran inside. His shopping trip would be quick, now that he knew what he was going to get, making a beeline to Starlight Memories, giving his hellos to Cara and Isha before putting in his request for a ruby bracelet. He gave them the necessary jewels and rupees and was promised that it would be done in a few hours before going on his way.</p><p>After that, he bought fabrics, a few yards of Gerudo silks and cotton in various colors, and he smiled to himself as he ran his fingers over the cloth, hoping that Rhondson would like it as a satisfactory wedding present.</p><p>With nothing left to do but wait for the bracelet, Link found himself wandering around, greeting various women that called out to him with a wave and a smile, and stopping by the vendors to look over their wares. A few times, his eye was drawn to the palace, where he knew Riju resided, but he knew she would probably be busy. Eventually, Link ended up at Fashion Passion, looking at the Gerudo silks and sirwal that were for sale.</p><p><em>We’ll go together, next time,</em> Zelda’s voice echoed in his head, and Link tapped at his lip in consideration.</p><p>“Link!” He looked up when Saula appeared from the back room, brightening up when she saw him. “<em>Sav’aaq, </em>little vai! Here for another set? That one looks perfectly fine!”</p><p>“No, No,” he declined, voice light, “I was looking for –”</p><p> </p><p>He hesitated, biting his lip beneath his veil, “I was thinking of purchasing one, for my vai at home,” he finally said, and Saula clapped. “A vai?? Link!! Wonderful!! When will you be bringing her?”</p><p>“Ah, um – I’m not sure. We’re – going to Akkala soon; I’m not sure if you knew her, but Rhondson’s getting married. So I’ve come to get gifts for her.”</p><p>“Such a good vai,” Saula said warmly, “well, if you want to buy a set before you go, let me know.”</p><p>He looked over at the set of silks again, imagining them dyed a different color – maybe green, to match Zelda’s eyes, or a shade of blue.</p><p>“I think I will buy the set,” he heard himself say, and was soon back out in the market square with a new set of clothing for Zelda.</p><p>Sighing, he looked down at the wrapped piles of folded cloth. “I’ve gotta work on my spending,” he murmured to himself, going back to the jewelry store to pick up his final purchase.</p><p>By the time he returned to Hateno, it was late afternoon, and he walked back to his home with his arms full of cloth and trinkets. Zelda peeked up at him as he shouldered his way into the house, welcoming him with a bright smile.</p><p>“Welcome back!” she said happily, rising to her feet to help dispose him of his wares. “Did you get everything you needed?”</p><p>“I did,” Link answered, weary, “I’ll probably grab more fabrics from the shops here tomorrow – I’m really tired.”</p><p>“I can imagine,” Zelda hummed, laying his items on the table as he removed his veil and headpiece, roughly scrubbing his hands through his hair. “Did you have a good time visiting Purah?”</p><p>“Yes, thank you! After getting scolded about not seeing her as soon as we arrived, Purah – wait, what’s -? Oh, Goddesses! Link, honestly, you shouldn’t have!!”</p><p> </p><p>Link looked up, watching as she picked up the Gerudo silks he bought for her, a bashful air hovering around him. “You know I could’ve purchased them myself!” she cried out, and he scratched at his cheek. “I know,” he mumbled, “but I just saw them and – I bought them without thinking. I thought – well. Since you wanted to go next time…”</p><p>Zelda’s teeth sank into her lower lip as she looked at him, apparently torn between scolding him more and giving in, and eventually she gave in with a loud sigh, pulling the clothing to her chest.</p><p>“Thank you, Link,” she said softly, “really. I appreciate it. This is good – especially since we were going to go to Gerudo later, anyway.”</p><p>“You can dye it, if you want,” Link pointed out. “The dye shop down the way can do it, any color you want, as long as you have the supplies.”</p><p>“As long as <em>I</em> get to pay for it,” Zelda said in warning, and Link raised his hands in surrender. “You can pay,” he promised, “I won’t spend any more on you, I swear.”</p><p>“Any <em>more?</em>” Her eyes narrowed as she caught the wording, “Link…what else did you buy?”</p><p>“Mmm…” He averted his eyes, fiddling with the slate on his hip, “I’m not telling.”</p><p>
  <em>“Link.”</em>
</p><p>“It’s a surprise!!” Link cried out, fighting down a smile, and Zelda practically puffed up with outrage.</p><p>“You – you – oh!! You and your surprises!! You’ve already done so much for me, really, you <em>know</em> you don’t have to -!”</p><p>“I <em>know</em> I don’t have to, but I <em>want</em> to – please, you already know I don’t mind.”</p><p>Zelda fiercely stared him down, but she was still holding onto the Gerudo silks he bought, so Link wasn’t feeling too bad about her ire. It never hurt him to make sure she had everything she needed. It was the easiest thing in the world.</p><p>Finally, Zelda sighed, “oh, alright – okay, fine! But this can’t be a habit, Link, I mean it! I’m really serious!”</p><p>“But what about holidays?” He asked, teasing, “or your birthday?”</p><p> </p><p>She couldn’t keep up the irritated look anymore and snorted with laughter, covering her mouth with her free hand. “That’s not what I meant, and you know it! Go wash all the sand off, you animal, and we can scrounge up something for dinner.”</p><p>Link scooped up his toiletries, making faux-hurt noises the entire time as he stumbled out the door to the bathing room, and looked up just in time to catch the curve of Zelda’s smile before the door closed on him.</p><p> </p><p>-o-</p><p> </p><p>The day of the wedding dawned warm and clear, not a cloud in the sky as the sun slowly crawled above the horizon.</p><p>Link woke Zelda up at dawn and was faced with a lot of complaining about it as he brewed some tea to wake them up.</p><p>“I haven’t had to wake up at dawn since I was made to do my prayers,” Zelda whined as Link placed a cup of tea for her on the table, nodding at her plight. “I know. But Uma gave me some strawberries yesterday, so you’re waking up at dawn for strawberry pancakes instead. Which is a lot better reason than praying for hours, in my opinion.”</p><p>Zelda grumbled but sipped at her tea, laying her head against the table to watch Link gather the ingredients he needed to make their breakfast. “I probably wouldn’t need to pray for hours, now,” she mumbled into the wood, and Link couldn’t help but hum in agreement before he shouldered the door open, stepping outside onto the cool, damp grass and heading for the cookpot.</p><p>She stepped outside a few minutes after him to keep him company, her cup of tea cradled in her hands, and they sat together in comfortable silence while Link cooked up a tall, fragrant stack of strawberry pancakes.</p><p>“We should get a freezer box,” Zelda brings up once they’re back inside, Link pulling milk, goat butter, and honey from the slate. “The slate is extremely useful, but...a freezer box would be good. For when we’re back here more often.”</p><p>“I could probably commission Bolson for one. But how would we be able to keep items cold? Just throwing ice in there would melt it.”</p><p>“Hmm…” Zelda tapped her fork against her plate as she thought about it. “Maybe…chu-chu jelly? Or perhaps –”</p><p>They brainstormed back and forth about it until their plates were cleared, and Link rose to his feet with a stretch, letting out a loud, satisfied sigh. “Okay – time to get dressed, and then we’ve got to go. I’ll let you have the bath first, but – I’ve got something for you.”</p><p>“Is it that <em>surprise</em> you brought up a couple days ago?” Zelda asked wryly, and Link grinned as he slipped upstairs and pulled a folded bundle of clothing from the dresser – the clothes he requested from Sophie that he had quickly hidden when he picked them up the day before.</p><p>“Here!” He leaned over the banister and waited until Zelda was close enough to drop the clothes into her waiting hands. “I’m pretty sure I got the measurements right.”</p><p> </p><p>She gave him another <em>look</em>, clutching the clothes to her chest, but went off to the bathing room without complaint. Link gathered his bathing supplies while he waited, picking up the tunic Sophie made for him and his usual trousers and boots and then sitting at the table to wait.</p><p>He got a little bored of waiting and fiddling with his clothes, after a moment, and decided to get up and make another cup of tea; a little extra energy wouldn’t hurt, he decided.</p><p>Link was halfway through nursing his second cup when the front door opened and Zelda shuffled inside, adjusting the belt around her waist. “Your measurements were spot on,” she confirmed, tossing a lock of hair over her shoulder, “it fits perfectly.”</p><p>He suddenly felt like his tongue was twisted into knots, his eyes darting to and away from Zelda faster than a darner’s wings.</p><p>“…Yeah,” Link mumbled, “I…remembered your measurements from the last time we went.”</p><p>It was just a <em>dress</em> – simple, pale pink cotton, with a short sleeved white undershirt underneath and a brown belt and hose to match. Sophie had even embroidered stalks of warm safflina along the hem, to give it another splash of color. Link has seen Zelda dressed in all kinds of finery, draped in gowns for every occasion – but somehow, this simple dress –</p><p>It's different.</p><p>“It looks nice,” he stumbled, absently reaching up to mess with his earring. “<em>You</em> look nice.”</p><p>Link peeked up to see a light blush settle across Zelda’s cheeks as she smiled at him. “Thank you. Now, you go get ready, too, so we can be on our way! I’ll grab the gifts while you dress – go on!”</p><p> </p><p>The space did him some good, the fresh air and lukewarm water of the bath clearing his head as he quickly scrubbed himself down and rinsed off. Once cleaned, he pulled on his trousers and picked up the tunic Sophie made for him, unfolding it and holding it up to see its handiwork. It was a deep, midnight blue, with patterns at the ends of the short sleeves and the hem of the tunic, all done in stark white thread that stood out brightly against the shade of blue.</p><p>It was very nice, and Link decided to forego a long-sleeved undershirt, knowing that it would heat up later in the day. After combing his hair and tying it back up, he deemed himself presentable enough for a wedding and left the bathing room, going back inside to quickly deposit his things before looking for Zelda, ready to depart.</p><p>She was sitting out in the yard, among the flowers that Bolson had planted for him, and was in the middle of carefully braiding all her hair up into a crown around her head, pausing to pluck a few white flowers from the yard and deftly twine them with her hair.</p><p>“Where’d you learn to do that?” Link asked, announcing his presence, and Zelda didn’t even turn her head, focused on her current task.</p><p>“Oh, I learned it from – from one of my handmaidens, before.” Her fingers had halted for a moment, at the mention of the past, but Zelda was soon back to smoothly braiding her hair. “She would braid flowers in my hair, for spring festivals – one day I asked her to teach me how.”</p><p> </p><p>Once finished, she pinned the braid in place and hopped to her feet, brushing any dirt that clung to her skirt as she turned to face Link. She faltered, when she saw him, eyes taking in the new tunic, and Link had to fight the urge to do any nervous fidgeting.</p><p>“…You look nice,” she finally said, “the color of that tunic really suits you. Sophie’s very good, isn’t she?”</p><p>“The best,” Link agreed, “are you all ready to go?”</p><p>“I am! I put the gifts in the slate for you – I figured they would be easy to carry, that way.” She held out the slate in offering, and Link grabbed it and quickly opened the map, finding the shrine that was closest to Tarrey Town. “All set?”</p><p>“All set,” Zelda confirmed, grabbing onto the slate and pressing into his side, and they vanished in a swirl of light.</p><p>The humid warmth of the Akkala region washed over him, and Link’s eyes were already on Zelda as soon as he blinked the spots out of his eyes. He watched with some excitement as she looked around to take in where they ended up, hopping off the stone platform of the shrine as her eyes brightened in recognition of the scenery. “Akkala…” she murmured, and Link stepped off the shrine to sidle up next to her with a smile, leading her to the edge of the cliff that overlooked the scenery.</p><p>“But where…?”</p><p>He let her figure it out, watching her eyes dance around before widening as she saw the town at the center of Lake Akkala.</p><p> </p><p>“Link,” she whispered, blindly reaching over to grab his arm. “What’s that?”</p><p>“Tarrey Town,” he said happily. “It’s the first new town that’s been created since the Calamity.” He scratched at his cheek and kicked at the grass, suddenly feeling bashful, “I…kinda helped them out. With building.”</p><p>He looked over at her and there – there was the look he wanted, the light in her eyes. Zelda looked out at the new town with wonder, a smile slowly spreading across her face. “We’re going there?” She shook his arm lightly, “is that where the wedding is happening??”</p><p>“It is.” Link confirmed, “And we have two choices: we can either get there the normal way –”</p><p>He pointed over to the path that led around to Tarrey Town – straightforward, though it would take a little while.</p><p>“Or,” he continued, “we can go the fun way.”</p><p>Link pointed out, over the cliff, and mimed using the paraglider to Zelda with a crooked grin. She laughed brightly, “we should probably take the normal way…seeing how it’s much more proper. But -”</p><p>The grin she gave him matched his own, and he felt a swoop in his belly. “I think I like the fun way much more.”</p><p>So did he – the wind blowing through his hair accompanied with Zelda’s exhilarated laughter in his ear made soaring through the skies much more enjoyable. They landed in a small grove of trees and walked the rest of the way to Tarrey Town, arm in arm and windswept, grinning ear to ear.</p><p>“<em>About time </em>you kids showed up!” Bolson hollered as soon as they walked into the town square, “the wedding’s on later this afternoon and we need some help getting ready! Link, go with Karson and help him and Fyson set up some string lights for the party. Zelda, be a dear and help Pelison out with setting up the flowers around the square. Once you’re done, come find me and I’ll give you something else to do, alright?”</p><p>Bolson clapped his hands together loudly, a determined glint in his eye, “okey-doo, kids, let’s get moving!!”</p><p> </p><p>Link didn’t get to see much of Zelda after that; after helping Karson and Fyson put up the string lights they made – a home-made invention of fairies captured in little jars and bound together with rope – he was shoved on to the next task. He caught glimpses of Zelda, here and there – running around with Pelison with armfuls of flowers, helping set up the banquet table, and talking quietly with Kapson as she slowly escorted him from the inn.</p><p>People were slowly gathering at the town square, convening around the Goddess statue, and Link knew that it was almost time. He’d just seen a few Gerudo women slip out of a house – Rhondson’s family, he assumes – when Bolson called out, “alright, everyone – it’s almost time!”</p><p>Link went to find a good spot, before it got too crowded, and saw Hudson standing by the statue, wearing a nicer vest with a bowtie and talking quietly to Kapson.</p><p>Soon he felt a presence at his side and looked over just as Zelda moved next to him, a smile on her face. “This is so exciting!” She said quietly, “I haven’t seen a wedding in, well – ever!! I’m really looking forward to it!!”</p><p>Her eyes softened, and she reached over to loop her arm through his. “Thanks for bringing me along,” she whispered, and Link’s heart swelled in his chest.</p><p>“Of course,” he whispered back, “you’re the only one I’d want to bring with me.”</p><p>Zelda’s eyes <em>shined,</em> and she smiled at him again as the chatter in the crowed quieted to a hushed murmur as Rhondson appeared, statuesque and resplendent in white and gold.</p><p>Link knew that Hudson wasn’t a very expressive person, always succinct and to the point. But the look on Hudson’s face was like the sun breaking through the clouds as Rhondson approached, and she gave him a smile before they turned to face Kapson, who was standing before them at the altar of the Goddess.</p><p> </p><p>Kapson coughed once, loud and sharp, and the quiet hum of voices fell silent. “Silence, please, everyone – we shall now begin.</p><p>“We are gathered here today, to join Hudson and Rhondson in matrimony. Hudson –”</p><p>The old Zora turned to Hudson, “before the eyes of these witnesses, and before those of the Goddess Hylia, do you take Rhondson to be your wife, to have and to hold, in good times and in bad?”</p><p>“I do,” Hudson promised, his voice rough with emotion, and Kapson nodded.</p><p>“Excellent. And Rhondson –”</p><p>He looked over at the Gerudo, “before the eyes of these witnesses, and before those of the Goddess Hylia, do you take Hudson as your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health? And –”</p><p>Kapson paused for a second before continuing, “…do you also vow to…name your children in accordance with the Bolson Construction naming guidelines?”</p><p>Link could feel Zelda freeze up next to him, and he harshly bit at the inside of his cheek to hold back a violent snort of laughter. Slowly, he turned to take in the expression on her face, and she was already looking at him, eyebrows high on her forehead in judgement and incredulity.</p><p><em>Is he serious???</em> Her eyes screamed at him, just as Rhondson exclaimed, “wait a moment – those vows aren’t traditional by anyone’s standards!!”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“They’re as traditional as it gets!” Bolson called out from the crowd, and Link found it harder to suppress his laughter.</p><p>“I knew Bolson and his men were…<em>eccentric</em>,” Zelda said to him, barely a whisper, “but I didn’t know they were <em>that eccentric.</em> Or have wedding vows changed in my absence, too?”</p><p> </p><p>Link covered his face with his hand just as Rhondson sighed in exasperation, muttering about guidelines before finally saying, “…I do.”</p><p>Kapson coughed once again, and Link fought for composure to see the rest of the ceremony through. “And so, with the blessings of the Goddess Hylia – dearly beloved, let us greet this newly married couple. I wish this couple nothing but the utmost happiness as they set out on this journey of marital bliss!”</p><p>Rhondson leaned down to meet Hudson for a kiss, and Bolson let out a loud whoop. The small crowd began to clap as Bolson, Karson, Pelison and Fyson began to throw handfuls of flower petals over the new couple. The petals caught in the breeze, swirling over the crowd, and Link finally gave into his laughter as Zelda made another face at him. Shoulders shaking, he pressed his forehead into her shoulder as she turned her face up to the flower petals with a grin, reaching out to let some of them flutter into her waiting hands.</p><p> </p><p>-o-</p><p> </p><p>After the ceremony came the reception. And with the reception came <em>food</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Link had been looking forward to this part after Bolson had tasked him with all that <em>cooking</em>, stomach yawning with hunger as they prepared the banquet table, laying out dish after dish.</p><p>“Oh, my feet hurt,” Zelda sighed as they sat at the long table, “we’ve been doing so much all day.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Link agreed, “I’m so hungry I feel like I could eat everything at this table.”</p><p>“Isn’t that how you are on a normal day?”</p><p>He shot her a glare, and Zelda covered her laughing mouth with a hand as the table echoed with cheers and applause as Rhondson and Hudson appeared, sitting at the head of the table. Once the couple had arrived, that was the okay to start eating, and the air was soon filled with the sounds of cutlery clinking against ceramic as plates were made and passed down.</p><p>“As silly as those vows were, near the end,” Zelda said as they ate, “the ceremony was…actually quite nice! But seriously, Link – did that part <em>really</em> need to be in the vows?”</p><p>Link shrugged, “those guys are <em>ridiculously</em> serious about their naming guidelines. When I was out helping Hudson find people to build up the town, he told me <em>every time</em> before I got back on the road to make sure that whoever I found, their name ended in -son. How I was able to find people must have been some work of the Goddess, because I don’t get it.”</p><p>Giggling, Zelda accepted the sticky slice of honey cake that was handed to her with murmured thanks. “I believe it. It’s odd, but…”</p><p>She looked around at the town, colored gold by the sunset, and her face was soft with wonder. “But it brought us this beautiful little town,” she said, quietly happy, “so…I don’t mind the path it took for us to get here all that much. Even though it <em>is</em> a little weird.”</p><p>“You don’t have to sugarcoat it,” Link said around a mouthful of cake. “It was bonkers. Ridiculous. A one in a million shot. A –”</p><p>“Link! I’m trying to be polite!”</p><p> </p><p>Sunset moved into the dark blues of dusk, and people got up to light torches around the town square to brighten it up. The string lights draped across the town began to glow, the fairies inside beginning to emit a soft light, and a cheer rose from the table when music started to play.</p><p>Link looked around and saw Karson, Fyson, and one of Rhondson’s family members off to the side, playing instruments and filling the air with music, accompanied by the rattle of cutlery as the tables were cleared.</p><p>“Oh, Link!” Zelda grabbed his arm, “the gifts! This is the perfect time to give them away, come on!”</p><p>With a groan, Link pushed himself up from his seat, following Zelda’s insistent tugs to the head of the table where Rhondson and Hudson sat.</p><p>“Link!” Hudson called out as they neared, “I just want to thank you – we couldn’t have gotten all of this together without your help. The town, the wedding – all of it. You’re a good kid.”</p><p>“Yes,” Rhondson said warmly, “I do not know where the paths in my life would have turned without your guidance. I am glad that fortune smiled on you for your deeds the way it has for me.”</p><p>Link bit back an embarrassed denial, not wanting to be rude, and Zelda gave him a proud smile as he shyly rubbed the back of his neck, looking away. “It was nothing,” he mumbled, “that’s not why I came up here, though – Hudson, Rhondson, this is my friend, Zelda.”</p><p>“It’s wonderful to meet you!” she said brightly, hands clasped to her chest, and Hudson silently looked over at him with raised eyebrows.</p><p>“We got you gifts,” Link said loudly over whatever it was Hudson was thinking, “hold on, I’ll just –”</p><p>He got Hudson’s gift first, and it appeared in his hand in a swirl of light. “Hudson, I got you some good plum wine, from Kakariko. I’ve never seen you drink anything but beer, so I think it’d be nice to try new things, now and then. And Rhondson –”</p><p> </p><p>This one he was a little more nervous about, but he pulled the gifts out anyway – he wouldn’t know if she liked them if he chickened out. “I, uh – I wasn’t sure what to get you, at first, but Zelda helped out, so it’s a gift from both of us. Uh –”</p><p>He held out the bundles of cloth first, “I got you some more fabrics from Gerudo. And Hateno. For, uh, your shop. And also –”</p><p>Zelda plucked the bracelet from his nervous grasp and handed it to Rhondson with a smile. “I know it gets cold in Akkala, in the later months,” she explained, “though I’m sure you’re used to the cold of the desert, we still figured it would be nice to have a little something to help stay warm, regardless.”</p><p>Rhondson accepted the gifts with a smile, and Link felt all his muscles relax in relief. “<em>Sarqso,</em>” she said, “such wonderful gifts! You two are so thoughtful.”</p><p>“It’s nothing.” Zelda waved a hand, “it’s only polite to bring gifts and, well – they had to be nice, especially since –”</p><p>She smiled, “I haven’t been to a wedding in such a long time. I’m glad Link brought me along, because it’s nice to see so much happiness and celebration after so much…sadness. I just – I’m sorry if this is too forward, but may I?”</p><p> </p><p>Zelda offered her hands to them, and under the light of the torches, it looked like her skin shimmered faintly with gold. When Rhondson and Hudson slipped a hand into hers, she beamed at them and gave them a squeeze. “May the Goddess and your ancestors bless you, and your marriage – I hope that – that no matter what path life takes you, that you may always be able to find happiness in each other.”</p><p>Gold light winked around her fingers, and it almost could’ve been played off as a trick of the light, if anyone but Link saw it.</p><p>“Thank you, Zelda.” Hudson said, “Link, you better hold onto this one.”</p><p>Link didn’t even bother with making an attempt at protest, instead silently reaching out and holding onto Zelda’s hand as she moved back to his side. “Nah,” he said softly, “she knows she’s stuck with me.”</p><p>“Okey-doo, lovebirds!” Bolson called out, “enough sitting around! It’s time for the bride and groom to have a dance!!”</p><p>Applause filled the air, and the banquet table was pushed out of the way to make more room as Rhondson and Hudson walked out onto the makeshift dance floor. The music changed to something sweeter to dance to, and Link leaned back against the table as the new couple began to dance.</p><p>“That was nice of you,” he said to Zelda, eyes still on the dance floor, but he could still feel her shrug.</p><p>“I felt…moved to do it, I suppose.” She snorted, “the Goddess was asked to bless their marriage, after all.”</p><p>The dance went on, and Zelda leaned in a little more, Link only starting slightly when she leaned her head against his shoulder. “I’m getting tired,” she explained quietly, and he hummed in understanding. “Do you want to leave?”</p><p>“No, no…I want to stay. This has been really nice.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a beat of silence as the music ended, the air filled with light applause, and then the music changed to something more lighthearted as more people moved forward to dance.</p><p>“…Link.”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“Since you’ve been awake, have you – have you, you know…been to any other parties, and seen how much the dancing has changed, or -?”</p><p>“Nope. He shook his head, “can’t make time for parties when you’re out fixing the world.”</p><p>“Ah…”</p><p>“But we can figure it out together.”</p><p>Link pushed away from the table, and using their connected hands, he slowly tugged Zelda towards the dance floor. “Oh, but -!”</p><p>Her eyes were huge, nervous, “Are – are you sure? If – you just said you don’t know any dances, so it’s fine –”</p><p>“I don’t think it’ll be too hard to learn.” He stopped when they were just at the edges of the dance floor. “It’s not like they’re expecting dances from court, or anything. Zelda, hey.”</p><p>Link ran a soothing thumb over her knuckles until she was looking at him. “Do you want to dance with me?”</p><p>A blush as pink as her dress appeared in her cheeks, and she gave him one short, shy nod. “…Yes. I’d like that.”</p><p>“Then let’s go dance.” He gave her a smile to reassure her, “I think between the two of us, we can figure it out. We faced a Calamity – some new dances are nothing compared to that.”</p><p>Her laughter was so bright, and she gave in with a smile, letting him sweep her out onto the floor.</p><p> </p><p>Link looked over the people dancing with a quick eye, taking in what everyone else was doing so he and Zelda didn’t look <em>too</em> foolish. Some were dancing in pairs, doing quick turns across the floor in time with the music, while others were dancing alone, moving in and out of step as though they were in a line dance, or just dancing to their own beat.</p><p>They would manage.</p><p>Zelda hesitantly placed a hand on his shoulder, and Link raised their joined hands as he slid an arm around her waist. “Just follow my lead,” Link said, “and we’ll go from there, I guess.”</p><p>They began to turn in time with the music, moving across the floor with the other dancers, and the longer they danced, the more Zelda relaxed. “You know?” She whispered to him after a moment, “we aren’t doing too bad.”</p><p>“We’re holding our own,” Link said, and he let Zelda go to give her a twirl, to her delight.</p><p>The moon slowly crept across the sky as Link and Zelda spent most of the night dancing, and not always with each other. For a moment, Zelda was pulled away for a dance with Hudson, while Link spent a few songs dancing with Rhondson. Link even got a turn across the floor with Bolson, who asked him for a dance with a cheeky wink. Eventually there was a line dance, and Link found himself between Pelison and Greyson, holding onto them and attempting to stomp in time with them to the beat, trying to look like he knew what he was doing as he weaved and spun around bodies to link arms with someone else. A few times he caught Zelda’s eye during the dance, and the smile she gave him was the widest he’s ever seen, a healthy flush on her face and eyes dancing along with the rest of her.</p><p>It was – it was <em>fun</em>. It was the most fun Link’s ever had in ages.</p><p>After a dance like that, he needed a break, and broke off to stand around the edges of the dance floor and catch his breath.</p><p> </p><p>The music changed again from fast pace that carried on most of the night to something slower. His eye automatically wandered over the heads in the crowd, searching, and he soon found Zelda dancing with Bolson, ducking her head to laugh at something he just said.</p><p>Once he knew where Zelda was, Link allowed himself to relax fully, letting out a gusty sigh and hooking his hands on his belt. He tilted his head up, staring at the blanket of stars that winked overhead, letting his eyes slide close as the warm winds brushed across his cheeks, drying the sweat at his temples.</p><p>“Getting tired?”</p><p>Link opened his eyes at the new voice at his side and gave Hudson a small smile. “A little,” he admitted, “but I’m still having fun. What about you?”</p><p>“Taking a break for the wife.” He pointed over at Rhondson, who was sitting with an older Gerudo woman, resting her head against her shoulder as they talked – her mother, Link assumed.</p><p>“We’ve spent most of the night dancing and it’s finally tired her out.” He crossed his arms over his broad chest, staring out at the people that were still dancing. “Tonight’s been good.” Hudson declared, “something just feels different – like we’re allowed to have fun again.”</p><p>“…Yeah.” Link said in quiet agreement, “it does feel like that, doesn’t it?”</p><p>“It’s good.” Hudson reached out and clapped Link on the shoulder, “especially for a pup like you – every time I saw you, you were always running off somewhere. It’s good to slow down, loosen up.”</p><p>“It is. It’s the most fun I’ve had in a long time.”</p><p>On the dance floor, Zelda caught his eye over Bolson’s shoulder, and she gave him a warm smile before laughing giddily as Bolson spun them around.</p><p>“Hudson,” Link said, already taking a step forward, “I’m gonna go. I gotta –”</p><p>“Yeah, alright. Good seeing you. And, hey –”</p><p> </p><p>He reached out, and Link let his hand get caught in a firm handshake. “Thanks for coming,” he said seriously, and he couldn’t help but smile in return. Moving forward, he weaved around dancing bodies, keeping an eye on Zelda’s golden hair until he caught up to her near the Goddess statue, still dancing with Bolson. Link coughed loudly, and they both looked over as he gave Bolson a sheepish smile. “Mind if I cut in before we call it a night?”</p><p>“Oh, well if you <em>insist,</em>” Bolson said, stepping back and giving Zelda a low, dramatic bow. “My lovely Zelda, it was <em>wonderful</em> chatting with you. You can always stop by to say hi when you get sick of lover boy over here, alright honey?”</p><p>“Yes,” Zelda giggled, “of course! Thank you, Bolson – for the dance, and for your company.”</p><p>“Anytime.” He gave Link a wink and a nudge towards Zelda, “she’s all yours, hero.”. With a jaunty wave, Bolson vanished into the crowd – probably to find someone else to dance with – and it was just them.</p><p>Clearing his throat, Link nervously scuffed his boot against the wood before peeking up at Zelda and offering a hand. “You up for one last dance?” He asked quietly, and the smile he got in return was warm and sweet.</p><p>“You can have all of my dances,” she said fondly, placing her hand in his. They stayed by the Goddess statue, Zelda placing a hand on his shoulder while Link wrapped an arm around her waist, and they just – slowly spun in place, swaying in time with the music.</p><p>“Did you have a nice time?” He had to ask, to make sure, and Zelda nodded, humming in content. “I did – I don’t think I’ve ever had so much fun dancing in my life!”</p><p>“Better than all the dances at court, right?”</p><p>“<em>Much</em> better.”</p><p>Strands of Zelda’s hair were slipping out of her braids, framing her face and making her look soft and golden in the firelight. She looked tired, but it was a good sort of tired - the kind of tired you get from having too much fun. It suited her, looking so happy and comfortable; Link wanted to make sure that she looked that happy all the time.</p><p>“I’m glad I was able to bring you here with me,” he admitted softly. “I don’t know if this would have been as fun, without you.”</p><p> </p><p>Zelda looked at him with an expression he couldn’t figure out, and she let him go to wrap her arms around his shoulders, bringing them closer as they continued to sway in place.</p><p>“I’m glad I was able to be here, too,” she whispered, “I’m glad you wanted to bring me along.”</p><p>“I want to bring you along with me everywhere. All the time.”</p><p>He would, too; Link had so much left to show her. He wanted to catch shooting stars with her and show her Naydra and Dinraal. He wanted to go swimming with her in one of the pools in Faron and return to Hebra to show her the otherworldly lights that appear in the sky on those lucky nights when the weather is clear. He wanted to find the leviathan bones with her, and discover more shrines, and watch her talk a mile a minute with questions and theories as they solve the puzzles.</p><p>Link wanted to go to every corner of Hyrule with her and fill up the album on the Sheikah Slate with their memories together until those crushing days he spent alone felt like nothing but a dream.</p><p>He wanted to show her everything.</p><p>“I want to show you everything,” he whispered the thought aloud, leaning in until their foreheads were touching. “I want to show you the whole world. I’m going to.”</p><p> </p><p>The reflection of firelight in Zelda’s eyes made them look gold, and she closed her eyes and smiled as he wrapped his other arm around her waist, lacing his fingers at the small of her back.</p><p>“I look forward to it,” she murmured, “knowing you, I’m sure you’ll find a way to make every day exciting.”</p><p>The pool of water that surrounded the Goddess statue made soft, rhythmic sounds, so hypnotically soothing that Link felt like he could fall asleep standing up – he’s done it before. He didn’t even notice that they’d stopped moving until Zelda hummed lightly, moving her hands down to his shoulders to squeeze his arms, bringing him back to earth.</p><p>“Wake up, Link.” She said, hushed, “let’s go home. We can plan our trip more in the morning.”</p><p>Once again, he felt his heart swell up at her words – <em>home</em>.</p><p>Home. With Zelda.</p><p>“Yeah,” he answered, feeling oddly overwhelmed. “Let’s go home.”</p><p> </p><p>The party was slowly dying down, the music slowly tapering off, and the tired wedding guests none the wiser as Link quietly spirited Zelda away, the two of them dissolving into light and heading back to Hateno.</p><p>Home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>THAT'S IT 😭 WE'RE DONE 😭</p><p>at least that is.....we're done FOR NOW.</p><p>I'm sure y'all have seen that there have been a few changes! the addition of a certain tag.....and that this is only part one. lmao. yes, the spirit moved me, and I realized after I posted chapter 6 that this was gonna be a series. a short one! a two-parter at most! but a series nonetheless. because I guess my work is never finished.</p><p>when will part two come out? right now, I don't know! at the moment, I'm still...planning it out. with my final (FINAL!!!) semester of college coming my way idk when I'll be able to start writing and posting, but don't count me out! I try not to leave things unfinished, so I'll do my best to hold true to that!</p><p>anyway - y'all, thank you. thank you for reading, and commenting, and sharing this to others. thank you for the art (which I STILL stare at ALL THE TIME) and the kudos and just! everything! it's been fun, writing this.</p><p>so, until part two comes out, whenever that will be - y'all be easy! have a good weekend!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>